


Let's cause a little trouble. // the Marauders

by MrMoonyMoonsyMoons_hateshisusername



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bottom Sirius Black, F/M, First War with Voldemort, Fluff, Hogwarts, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Polski | Polish, Quidditch, Quote: Mischief Managed (Harry Potter), Smut, Werewolf Remus Lupin, Wizarding World (Harry Potter), jily, wolfstar
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 39,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27475327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrMoonyMoonsyMoons_hateshisusername/pseuds/MrMoonyMoonsyMoons_hateshisusername
Summary: 5 rok nauki huncwotów w Hogwarcie. Akcja rozpoczyna się od października. Huncwoci w wakacje opanowali sztukę animagii.Historia dojrzewania ukochanych bohaterów wielu fanów hp. Opisuję tu proces przeobrażania się tych uroczych, zakręconych, nico zbyt głośnych rozrabiaków, w mężczyzn, postawionych przez okrutny los przed wyborami, które są ponad siły wielu ludzi.Opowiadanie będzie toczyć się leniwie, powoli ukazując kolejne lata życia chłopców. To, jak się zmieniają i dojrzewają, w cieniu wojny. Wątków będzie wiele, bo zależy mi na ujęciu ich życia jak najbardziej wielowymiarowo. Za wszelkie błędy rzeczowe (i ortograficzne, które są moją piętą achillesową) bardzo przepraszam.Ostrzegam, że piszę niesystematycznie, jednak ze wszystkich sił postaram się was zadowolić i dodawać notki na czas.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Odpływał.. Wszechogarniające, rozkoszne ciepło otaczało zewsząd jego ciało. Nie myślał już o niczym konkretnym, pogrążając się w cudownym błogostanie, pozwalając swoim myślom dryfować w sobie tylko znanych kierunkach, poświęcając się ważnym i tym zupełnie nieistotnym sprawom. Zza drzwi dobiegało dudnienie muzyki, tłumione jednak skutecznie przez dość dobre zaklęcie wygłuszające. Drzwi były zamknięte, kotary szczelnie zasłonięte. Nikt nie miał tu prawa wstępu prócz pozostałej trójki wciąż jeszcze imprezujących Huncwotów, którym zdecydowanie nie spieszyło się jeszcze do łóżek, a już szczególnie nie w celu udania się na spoczynek. Na taki spokój tuż przed zaśnięciem mógł sobie pozwolić naprawdę rzadko. Zwykle miał niemałe kłopoty z zaśnięciem. Przewracał się z boku na bok. Dręczyły go niespokojne wizje i rozedrgane, przesycone niepokojem myśli, by po godzinach rozmyślań i niepokojów zapaść w płytki sen pełen wynaturzonych postaci, trzasku łamanych kości i krzyku dzieci, które nie istniały, których nigdy nie mógł dostrzec w nieprzeniknionej ciemności. Na takie noce Syriusz był niezastąpionym lekarstwem. Zbudzony w środku nocy, spocony i przerażony, szybko podnosił się z łóżka i człapał natychmiast przez całe dormitorium do łóżka najbardziej oddalonego od jego własnego. A w ich pokoju była to nie lada przeprawa. Najpierw trzeba było przedrzeć się przez stos szeleszczących papierków po słodyczach Petera (nie raz poślizgnął się na jakiejś czekoladowej żabie, która cudem umknęła Glizdkowi i pod osłoną nocy usiłowała umknąć z Huncwoskiego dormitorium), następnie czekało przekopanie się przez stos brudów, sięgający często niemalże sufitu, potem przychodziła pora na tor przeszkód ustawiony przez samego Pottera, składający się z miotły, porozrzucanych w nieładzie ciuchów, stosów ksiąg, kufra, papierów, szat szkolnych, rzeczy skradzionych niepostrzeżenie Lily (swoją drogą Remus uważał, że to powoli zaczyna przemieniać się w obsesję, ale nie wnikał), talerzy, jedzenia, butelek po piwie kremowym, ognistej. Słowem - wszystkiego, co kiedykolwiek wypadło w ręce okularnika. Kiedy tylko do uszu młodego Blacka docierało gramolenie się Remusa przez pokój, odkrywał rąbek kołdry i wciągał Lupina do swojego ciepłego łóżka, pozwalając wpasować się w siebie ich ciałom, otulając ich dokładnie pościelą. Czasami syczał jedynie przez sen, że ma zimne nogi. Syriusz nigdy nie pytal. Remus nie wiedział, czy dlatego, że nie był zainteresowany, czy też rozumiał go tak dobrze, że wiedział, że potrzebuje on jedynie obecności drugiego człowieka. Jego zapachu, ciepła, dotyku skóry o skórę.

Jednak to nie była ta noc. To był wieczór, w który mógł pozwolić sobie na wystarczającą ilość alkoholu, by ten zagłuszył wszystkie jego demony, pozwalając mu pogrążyć się w błogim odpoczynku. Jego prawie-drzemkę przerwało trzaśnięcie drzwi od dormitorium, a potem głośne tupanie glanów kroczących zdecydowanie po drewnianej podłodze, lawirujących między labiryntem stosów ułożonych ze śmieci, skarbów, odzieży i innego huncwockiego szajsu, któego chłopcy nigdy nie sprzątali. Tak tupał tylko jeden właściciel glanów w Hogwarcie. Po chwili Lupin poczuł, jak jego materac powoli się zapada. Do jego uszu dotarł charakterystyczny jęk sprężyn, kiedy Łapa rozwalił się z głośnym westchnieniem na wolnej części łóżku.

-Rany, ale miałem laskę przed chwilą. Śmiało mogę ją zaliczyć do pierwszej dziesiątki najlepszych w tym miesiącu. - zarechotał Łapa , nie kłopocząc się sprawdzeniem, czy czasem nie obudził przyjaciela, który już dobrą godzinę temu zniknął w huncwockim dormitorium, odpalając jednocześnie ręcznie robionego skręta.

-Nie pal w łóżku. - było jedynym, na co zdobył się Lupin, poza pijacką czkawką, choć wiedział, że i tak go nie posłucha. Syriusz zachichotał na to cicho, zaciągając się trującym dymem.

-Seeerio. Była świetna. Wymęczyła mnie zupełnie. Ledwo jej się z łóżka wywinąłem, bo ona miała siłę na jeszcze więcej. - westchnął i wyraźnie chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale Remus skutecznie mu to uniemożliwił, błyskawicznie wspinając się na syriuszowe biodra, przyciskając swoje usta do jego rozchylonych warg. Syriusz natychmiast znieruchomiał i zamilkł. Nie mieli takich zbliżeń sporo. Jednak alkohol, krążący w żyłach Lupina dodał mu sporo odwagi. Po chwili odsunął twarz od chłopaka, dziękując Merlinowi za to, że jest ciemno, bo czuł, że jego policzki płoną żywym ogniem. Wydusił z siebie cichy pijacki chichot.

\- Er... To było... Miłe. - mruknął Syriusz. - mógłbyś mi częściej w ten sposób zamykać usta.

\- Ach, zamknij się. Następnym razem-hik!-nie przychodź mi do łóżka i nie nawi-hik!-jaj o laskach z którymi przed chwilą-hik!-spałeś. - warknął na pół serio na pół żartobliwie. Ale Łapa zrozumiał aluzję. Umilkł więc, pozwalając Remusowi wiercić się na sobie. Wpatrywał się bezmyślnie w sufit raz po raz zaciągając się skrętem, dopóki wiercenie się Lupina nie stało się niewygodne dla niego. Z początku nie wiedział dlaczego, ale po pewnym czasie dotarł do jego omamionego przez alkohol i trawkę umysłu dotarł fakt, że coś niepokojąco twardego ociera się wciąż o jego udo.

-Łołołoł... Hej! - zareagował szybko Black, odsuwając zdecydowanie biodra Remusa od swoich. - Chyba mówiłem, że jestem padnięty, tak, kochanie? Następnym razem,okej? - westchnął cicho, cmokając Lunatyka w nos, na co ten zmarszczył nos, odąsany i szybko z niego zszedł, odsuwając się na najdalszy kraniec łóżka.

\- Jasne. Nie to nie. - warknął cicho.

\- Och... Przestań. Mogłeś mnie uprzedzić. - mruknął beznamiętnie jasnooki.

\- Pewnie. Następnym razem wyślę sowę miesiąc wcześniej z zapytaniem, czy jaśnie pan Black znajdzie czas w swoim napiętym harmonogramie. Jakoś te wszystkie laski nie muszą Cię uprzedzać. Sam wskakujesz im do łóżka. One nie muszą zabiegać o stosowny moment. - obruszył się Lunatyk, krzyżując ręce.

\- A pomyślałeś, że może to właśnie dlatego, Luniaczku? Serio czasem czuję, że ten cholerny Potter ma racje i naprawdę jestem w jakimś ukrywanym pedalskim związku z tobą. Jesteśmy kumplami, tak? A Ty napierasz na mnie, jakbym miał wobec Ciebie jakieś zobowiązania. Zwolnij trochę z tym zabieganiem. - odpowiedział cicho Syriusz. W pokoju zapadła dłuższa cisza, mącona jedynie głuchym dudnieniem muzyki na dole.

-Masz rację. - odrzekł po pewnym czasie Remus, ucinając temat. Nic więcej. Obaj nie chcieli ciągnąć drażliwego tematu. Wystarczyły te dwa słowa. - No... Skoro jesteś padnięty, to ja spadam. Myślę, że jeszcze zdążę znaleźć kogoś, żeby móc... No wiesz... Odreagować. - zerknął wymownie w dół, mimo, iż Syriusz nie mógł tego dostrzec, wiedział, że ten zrozumie o co mu chodziło.

-Hej! Aż tak potrzebujący? -zatrzymał go Łapa

\- No raczej. W innym wypadku nie poprosiłbym Cię przecież o... _to_. - zaśmiał się lekko Lupin, wciąż zmierzając ku drzwiom.

\- No dobra! Mogę zrobić Ci przecież laskę, czy coś. - mruknął pospiesznie Syriusz, obawiając się, że chłopak rzeczywiście wyjdzie.

-Nie, raczej nie.- odrzekł cicho, z ledwo dosłyszalnym smutkiem w głosie i wyszedł, zamykając cicho drzwi, co Black skwitował pełnym frustracji warknięciem. Nie ruszył się z miejsca. Nie zatrzymał go. Nie westchnął. Jedyne, co zrobił, to zaciągnął się po raz kolejny papierosem, pozwalając, by ziele stępiło jego zmysły i uciszyło myśli. Nie zrobił nic.

Szedł po krętych schodach. Z każdym krokiem ryk muzyki dudniącej w pokoju wspólnym stawał się głośniejszy. Schodził szybko, mamrocząc ciche przekleństwa pod nosem. Jak mógł się tak wydurnić? Wyszedł na napalonego kretyna, odgrywającego zazdrosną panienkę. Doskonale wiedział, że Syriusz nie będzie zadowolony, kiedy sam wyjdzie z inicjatywą. Syriusz nigdy nie był zadowolony. Uwielbiał te ich małe, niewinne gesty. Przytulanie, całowanie, grę wstępną, mówienie słodkich słówek, pieszczotliwe zwroty, okazywanie sobie czułości, chodzenie za rękę. Ale w gruncie rzeczy Syriusz traktował Lunatyka, jak zabawkę. Takiego pluszowego misia, do którego zawsze można się przytulić, czy pobawić się z nim. I Remus doskonale o tym wiedział. Nie on był od pierwszych kroków. Ta funkcja należała do Łapy. On jedynie miał za zadanie potulnie na to przystać i cieszyć się wspólnie spędzonymi chwilami. Obojgu ten układ bardzo pasował. Kiedy tylko drzwi od dormitorium się za nimi zamykały chłopcy stawali się nierozłączni. Nieważne, jak bardzo Potter marudził na ich "ohydne instynkty". Mógł jak zwykle, po prostu cieszyć się, że chłopak przyszedł do niego, zamiast brać dalej udział w imprezie. Ale nie. Jego podkusiło, już w te wakacje podjął decyzję, że to będzie jego rok. Że zabaluje i w końcu da sobie odrobinę luzu, którego tak bardzo potrzebował. Nie przewidział jednak, że oznacza to, że jego mocne hamulce i ten instynkt samozachowawczy, którym zawsze tak się chełpił, przebywając wśród wyjątkowo marnie nim obdarowanych huncwotów, przestaną się liczyć i zostaną zignorowane przez władające nim impulsy. Wszedł do salonu Gryfonów, który w tej chwili w niczym nie przypominał tego, co zwykli nazywać Pokojem Wspólnym. Stoły, zwykle zawalone opasłymi tomami ksiąg z zaklęciami i pergaminami z referatami, bądź notatkami z lekcji, zostały zsunięte na bok. Na nich znajdowały się najróżniejsze trunki oraz jakieś smakołyki z miodowego królestwa. Na środku zorganizowano prowizoryczny pakiet. Tańczący potykali się o porozrzucane butelki po napojach procentowych, popychali się wzajemnie, całowali... Całość bardziej przypominała wielką orgię, niż taniec cywilizowanych ludzi. Na fotelach spali Ci , którzy przesadzili z alkoholem, po kątach chowały się pary, które były zbyt pijane, by schować się w zacisznych ścianach dormitoriów i tam zająć się sobą. Nad głowami zebranych wisiał ogromny transparent, który głosił następujące hasło: 

"Gryfon, Gryfon! To jest gość!  
Dał Ślizgonom nieźle w kość!"

Remus przewrócił oczami. Dość denna rymowanka. Cóż. Ktoś zdecydowanie nie miał weny twórczej. Aczkolwiek liczy się inicjatywa. W końcu Gryffindor miał co świętować. Po raz kolejny wygrali ze Ślizgonami w quidditcha. Rozejrzał się uważnie po całym pomieszczeniu. Glizdek spał w kącie, nie zwracając na nic i na nikogo uwagi. Lily przyglądała się ze znużeniem słodkiej Dorcas, flirtującej z zaangażowaniem z jakimś chłopakiem, powoli sącząc piwo kremowe. Potter właśnie obłapiał jakąś nowo zapoznaną panienkę. Te dwa obrazy niby nie miały ze sobą żadnego powiązania. Jednak między młodą Evansówną, a rozczochranym okularnikiem wisiało jakieś napięcie. Nie patrzyli w swoją stronę, przebywali dość daleko od siebie. Jednak coś zdecydowanie było na rzeczy. Jakaś para, której najwyraźniej bardzo spieszyło się na górę, potrąciła remusowe ramię, wbiegając szybko po schodach, zataczając się i chichocząc co trochę w swoje usta. Westchnął z niechęcią. 

-Dobra. Trzeba wziąć się do roboty. - mruknął sam do siebie niepewnie, acz zdecydowanie przedzierając się przez tłum do stołu z alkoholem.

***

ŁUP! Kolejna para nastolatków, dążących na górę w stronę swoich dormitoriów, uderzyła z impetem w drzwi huncwockiej sypialni. Syriusz warknął zirytowany. Od dobrej godziny usiłował się zdrzemnąć, jednak daremnie. Przewijający się to w górę, to w dół młodzi czarodzieje skutecznie mu to uniemożliwiali. Gdyby chłopak pozwolił sobie na takie myśli, zapewne zdałby sobie sprawę, że to wcale nie oni, a raczej świadomość, że wśród dążących pospiesznie na górę, napalonych nastolatków może być pewien miodowooki gryfon, spędza mu sen z powiek. Wstał, rozdrażniony. To wszystko pewnie dlatego, że przegapia imprezę, która jest świetną okazją do zaliczenia jeszcze kilku pięknych kobiet. Tak, to była myśl. Poprawił szybko koszulę i włosy i wyszedł zamaszystym krokiem z dormitorium. To co zastał w Pokoju Wspólnym w najmniejszym stopniu nie odzwierciedlało jego oczekiwań. Już na schodach zorientował się, że z salonu dobiegają dziwne dźwięki. Przez ogłuszającą muzykę przebijał się jeszcze głośniejszy krzyk zebranych tam Gryfonów. Coś na kształt skandowania czyjegoś imienia. Kiedy dotarł do Pokoju Wspólnego stanął oniemiały, wytrzeszczając oczy na widok przed nim. Nie. Tego zdecydowanie się nie spodziewał. Otóż Remus. Tak, ten cichy, słodki Luniaczek z głową w książkach, stał pijaniutki na stole i chwiejąc się i potykając ściągał powoli w rytm muzyki kolejne części garderoby. Wychodziło mu to wyjątkowo niezgrabnie. Biedak zupełnie nie miał słuchu, jednak rozradowanemu tłumowi zupełnie to nie przeszkadzało i z zaangażowaniem skandował nazwisko Lupina. Na czele obserwatorów stał nie kto inny, jak Potter, który wrzeszczał najgłośniej, nadając rytm reszcie. Kiedy tylko zobaczył Blacka w pokoju począł przywoływać go do siebie, wykonując jakieś nieskoordynowane ruchy kończynami, które zapewne miały za zadanie zwrócić uwagę Łapy na niego. Syriusz zaśmiał się szczerze z całego tego przedstawienia i zaczął przepychać się w stronę Pottera, ani na moment nie spuszczając wzroku z Remusa, który w tym czasie zdążyłby spaść ze stołu co najmniej kilka razy, gdyby nie silne ramiona jakiegoś starszego chłopaka, stojącego tuż za nim. Sytuacja zaczęła robić się nieciekawa, kiedy miodowooki doszedł do bokserek i wszystko wskazywało na to, że je również zamierzał zdjąć. Black błyskawicznie wspiął się na stół zasłaniając mniejszego chłopaka sobą i porywając go w ramiona.

-No dobra. Koniec przedstawienia. - rzekł ze śmiechem, na co reszta zbiorowiska wydała z siebie jęk zawodu.

\- Łapaaa-hik!-.. Psuuuujesz-hik!-zabaaawę! - jęknął pijany Remus, usiłując wyrwać się z syriuszowego uścisku. Oczywiście na darmo, jednak, skupiony na szarpaninie Black, nie zauważył Pottera, który cichcem zakradł się do niego od tyłu i jednym ruchem ściągnął mu spodnie wraz z bokserkami, wydając z siebie coś pomiędzy ryknięciem śmiechem, a złowieszczym chichotem i począł w te pędy uciekać. Gdy tylko Łapa zorientował się co się stało, wydał z siebie iście dziewczęcy pisk, jak na prawdziwą królową dramatu przystało i już chciał ruszyć w pościg, za winowajcą, ale zaplątał się w naciągnięte jedynie na kostki spodnie i gruchnął jak długi ze stołu. Więcej gryfonom nie było do szczęścia potrzebne. Tak. Zdecydowanie będzie o tym głośno w całym Hogwarcie przez następny tydzień. Chwilę później Remus poczuł czyjeś dłonie, zakończone ostrymi tipsami, ciągnące go na parkiet i wysmarowane grubą warstwą błyszczyku usta przy swojej szyi.

Zapowiadała się niezapomniana impreza.


	2. Chapter 2

Remus nigdy nie należał do rannych ptaszków. Wbrew pozorom nie był tym odpowiedziałnym młodym czarodziejem, który budził swoich towarzyszy na poranne zajęcia, na co wskazywałaby jego odznaka prefekta. Tę funkcję zazwyczaj spełniał Syriusz. I bynajmniej nie dlatego, że czuł się w obowiązku, by dać znać swoim współlokatorom o zbliżających się lekcjach. Po prostu lubił budzić się, słuchając głośnej muzyki pod prysznicem. A że w jego naturze Blacka leżał brak zainteresowania innymi istotami żywymi, poza nim samym oraz, że lubił słuchać jedynie ostrego rocka albo heavy metalu, dla reszty, pobudki w dormitorium huncwotów nigdy nie należały do przyjemnych. Niestety nie było od tego wyjątków. I tego ranka, jak co dzień pierwszym co dotarło do uszu skacowanych huncwotów był hałas głośnej muzyki i wrzasków Łapy, które on nazywał śpiewem, choć z takowym nie wspólnego na pewno nie miały. Remus poruszył się z jękiem, czując istną pustynię w ustach i silną potrzebę oddania moczu. Nie otwierając oczu, zmarszczył brwi, powoli, mozolnie łącząc fakty. Leżał na czymś miękkim, ciepłym i poruszającym się równomiernie w górę i w dół. Nie był to Syriusz, o czym przypominały mu przeklęte wrzaski dochodzące z łazienki, raniące jego uszy. Ostatnim, co pamiętał z nocy była dziewczyna z roku niżej, ciągnąca go na górę do ich sypialni. W tym momencie usłyszał nad sobą cienki, dziewczęcy chichot. Tak! Poszczęściło mu się! Żałował jedynie, że nic nie pamięta, ale jeśli odpowiednio to rozegra, to być może będą mogli to powtórzyć.. Po chwili znów usłyszał chichot. Tym razem zdecydowanie męski. Niechętnie podniósł powieki, wywołując tym samym ogromny, rozsadzający czaszkę ból w okolicy potylicy, spowodowany rażącym światłem. Po dłuższej chwili do rzeczywistości przywróciło go czyjeś głośne parsknięcie. Spojrzał na wgapiającą się w niego parę. Nad nim rzeczywiście stała ta sama dziewczyna, którą kojarzył z wczoraj, jednak zdecydowanie nie była ona tym na czym leżał. Przez moment łączył wszystkie fakty, usilnie zastanawiając się, dlaczego jego poduszka chrapie i czemu nie jest dziewczyną, którą myślał, że jest, by po chwili olśniło go, że chrapiąca, mięciutka poduszka, to nagi, owłosiony brzuch Petera. Z piskiem zerwał się z posłania, na co zarówno dziewczyna, jak i stojący obok niej Potter zarechotali.

\- Co ja...? Czemu ja...? - wymamrotał elokwentnie Lupin, na co tamci roześmiali się jeszcze bardziej.

\- W nocy stwierdziłeś, że wolisz Petera ode mnie i poszedłeś spać do niego. - roześmiała się głośno rudowłosa, na co Remus speszył się nieco.

-Ale nie martw się, stary! Dotrzymałem towarzystwa Twojej uroczej przyjaciółce przez resztę wieczoru. - dodał z uśmiechem Potter.

\- Myślałem , że miałeś silne postanowienie celibatu na tą imprezę, żeby zaimponować Evans. - mruknął, chwytając za butelkę wody, stojącą na stoliku, pijąc z niej łapczywie.

-Oj, ale to było już PO imprezie, Luniaczku. - wyjaśnił James taki tonem, jakby tłumaczył niepełnosprytnemu coś bardzo oczywistego. Jednak Lupin, nie bardzo go słuchał, zainteresowany w danej chwili jedynie silną potrzebą opróżnienia pełnego pęcherza. Stanął przed drzwiami łazienki, bezskutecznie usiłując się do niej dobić, jednak po kilku nieudanych próbach zaniechał tego plany i najzwyczajniej w świecie otworzył drzwi alohomorą, wbiegając szybko do łazienki, zupełnie nie przejmując się kąpiącym się Łapą, który, gdy tylko usłyszał, że ktoś dostał się do okupowanej przez niego łazienki, wydał z siebie iście dziewczęcy pisk, zasłaniając dłońmi.. Cóż nagą klatkę piersiową.

-Nie wrzeszcz. Niektórzy mają kaca. Już zapomniałeś, że i tak Twoje kształty widział cały dom lwa? - warknął Lupin, nieskrępowanie sikając w tym samym czasie. Po chwili odwrócił się przodem do Syriusza, przyglądając się z leciutkim półuśmiechem błąkającym się na ustach, kropelkom wody, ściekającym po wyrzeźbionym torsie chłopaka i jego długich, wyprostowanych pod wpływem wody włosach.

\- Siedzisz tu już od godziny, chyba już dość się wymoczyłeś, nie sądzisz? Inni też chcą się wykąpać. - dodał, mimo, że jemu wcale nie przeszkadzało oglądanie zażywającego prysznic chłopaka.

\- Kochanie, trzeba było powiedzieć, że chcesz się przyłączyć, to poczekałbym na Ciebie. - odparł ciepło Black, uśmiechając się promiennie do miodowookiego, na co ten przewrócił z uśmiechem oczami. Cały Łapa. On nigdy nie bierze do siebie skarg innych. Jest tak pełen uwielbienia do samego się siebie, że naprawdę nie mieści mu się w głowie, że ktoś może mieć jakieś uwagi na jego temat.

-Pospiesz się. Nie chcę znów słuchać Twoich pisków, jak Potter wejdzie się odświeżyć. -mruknął jedynie, wychodząc z łazienki. - Wychodzisz? - spytał obojętnie dziewczyny, która ewidentnie szykowała się do wyjścia z ich sypialni, na co ta kiwnęła z uśmiechem głową, krzątając się to tu, to tam, by zabrać swoje, porozrzucane po pokoju rzeczy. Dopiero teraz zorientował się, że jest w samej bieliźnie. Przez chwilę przyglądał się jej uważnie. Była naprawdę ładna. Nieco wyższa od niego. Miedziane, długie włosy opadały na gładkie, białe plecy, delikatnie kręcąc się u dołu. Miała piękne brązowe oczy, w których odbijały się tysiące radosnych iskierek, kształtne, choć wąskie usta i pieprzyk tuż pod prawym okiem. Wyglądała naprawdę dobrze. Poruszała się płynnie, odziewając się w poszczególne części garderoby, chyba z przyzwyczajenia, co chwilę odgarniając pasmo włosów za lewe ucho. Nic, nie mówiąc, pomachała im wszystkim, w geście pożegnania i wyszła, cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi. Wtem młodego Lupina olśniło, wybiegł za nią szybko na klatkę schodową. Nie odeszła jeszcze daleko.

-Hej! Ajee..-zawołał, po nie w czasie przypominając sobie, że nie zna nawet jej imienia, jednak dziewczyna chyba zrozumiała, bo obróciła się w jego stronę.

-Jenny. - odparła usłużnie, puszczając mu perskie oko.

-Właśnie! Właśnie! Jenny! - krzyknął entuzjastycznie. - Słuchaj, nie miałabyś może ochoty.. Tego powtórzyć, czy jak.. Znaczy nie TEGO! - dodał szybko - tylko.. No.. Tego z Potterem. Ale.. Jakby.. ze mną? - mruknął, czując, że z każdym słowem traci u niej szanse. Cóż.. O ile w ogóle je miał. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się lekko, ale po chwili, spojrzała za jego plecy z niezrozumiałym wyrazem twarzy. Obrócił się szybko, odkrywając, że w drzwiach tuż za nim stoją Rogacz i Peter, obaj wyszczerzeni od ucha, do ucha, pokazujący dziewczynie oba kciuki do góry i kiwający zachęcająco głowami. Lupin, zakłopotał się jeszcze bardziej, chowając twarz w dłoniach, jednak, po kilku sekundach, czyjeś delikatne, zaopatrzone w ostre tipsy, ręce, delikatnie chwyciły go za nadgarstki i oderwały je od jego głowy.

\- Mam lepszy pomysł. - szepnęła z uśmiechem dziewczyna. - Ty popracujesz nad zapamiętaniem mojego imienia, a ja w zamian za to zgodzę się na randkę w Hogsmead z Tobą w najbliższą sobotę. - zaproponowała, po czym złożyła na jego policzku leciutkiego całusa i odeszła lekkim krokiem, nie czekając na jego odpowiedź. Wrócił do dormitorium, powitany zwycięskimi okrzykami swoich przyjaciół, ścierając z policzka błyszczyk, który pozostawiła na nim dziewczyna. Usiadł ciężko na łóżku. On naprawdę nie był pewny, czy dobrze zrobił. Pobiegł za nią z przeświadczeniem, że na pewno się nie zgodzi. Co z tego, że wczoraj wydawała się być co najmniej chętna? Wczoraj wszyscy byli mocno wstawieni. I nie wykluczone, że pomyliła go po prostu z którymś z jego przyjaciół. Najzabawniejsze było to, że jego pierwszą myślą było pytanie, jak on się z tego wytłumaczy Łapie. Dopiero po chwili dotarła do niego absurdalność tej myśli. Zaśmiał się cicho pod nosem i potrząsnął głową w geście roztargnienia. Chyba nadal był jest pijany.

***

\- I spytałeś ją o to bo? -warknął błękitnooki. Podążali na śniadanie, kiedy Peter oświecił nieobecnego przy całym zajściu z Jenny, Łapę, dlaczego przez cały czas nabijają się z Lupina i jego rzekomej miłości. Syriusz zdecydowanie nie przyjął tego tak, jak powinien. Reszta raczej spodziewała się, że wybuchnie śmiechem lub chociaż zażartuje, że "ich mały Remi w końcu staje się mężczyzną". I chyba rzeczywiście miał taki zamiar, bo na początku jego wargi wykrzywiły się w dziwaczny grymas półuśmiechu, a oczy zwęziły ironicznie, jednak z jego ust wydobyło się jedynie coś pomiędzy potwierdzającym mruknięciem, a odgłosem przypominającym psie warknięcie. A potem.. Potem ucichł. Syriusz Black, mający zawsze na wszystko gotową odpowiedź, słynący ze swojego pyskowania każdemu, kto ważył się na niego skarżyć, zwyczajnie zamilkł, jakby nagle uleciało z niego powietrze. Nikt tego nie skomentował. Jedynie Potter zarechotał pod nosem coś o zazdrosnej księżniczce, jednak nawet ta zaczepka zdawała się nie docierać do uszu Blacka. Mimo wszystko Remus nie spodziewał się, że tuż przed wejściem do Wielkiej Sali zostanie mocno chwycony przez Syriusza i zaciśnięty do znajdującego się niedaleko schowka na miotły. Młody arystokrata szarpnął nim z siłą godną pozazdroszczenia, kiedy nie doczekał się odpowiedzi, sprawiając, że chłopak z cichym sykiem uderzył plecami o zimną, kamienną ścianę. Remus jednak nie przejął się tym bardzo. Wiedział, że Łapa nie do końca radzi sobie ze swoją siłą, zwłaszcza przy swoim wybuchowym charakterze, a szczególnie w stosunku do miodowookiego, który był tak drobny i wątły, że sprawiał wrażenie, że nawet najlżejszy wiatr jest w stanie zrobić mu krzywdę.

-O co Ci chodzi? - spytał, marszcząc brwi. Naprawę nie rozumiał o co chodzi Łapie. Po co tyle agresji? Jeśli coś mu się nie podobało, to czy nie mogli o tym spokojnie porozmawiać? Ale.. To właśnie był cały Syriusz. On nie uznawał kompromisów. Jeśli coś szło nie po jego myśli, wybuchał gniewem i niszczył wszystko wokół. Nie ważne, jak bardzo chciał się odgrodzić od swojej rodziny. Charakter Blacka odziedziczył wraz z krwią i nazwiskiem. W pewnym sensie Remus go podziwiał. On nigdy nie potrafił walczyć o cokolwiek. Z natury był pacyfistą. Chciał od życia tylko odrobiny szczęścia i spokoju. Black był dyktatorem. Władcą absolutnym całego wszechświata. Lupin głęboko wierzył, że gdyby Syriusz tylko zechciał, swoim uporem i nieznoszącym sprzeciwu charakterem mógłby zmienić bieg ziemi. Byli jak ogień i woda w każdej kwestii. Może dlatego tak idealnie ze sobą współgrali? Potter i Black ścierali się ze sobą, jak ostre kamienie. Szlifowali siebie nawzajem. Obaj przebojowi, obaj głośni, zagłuszający cały świat, przyćmiewający go swoją osobą. Wiedzieli o sobie wszystko. Zdawali się być swoimi klonami. Każdy gest, sylabę, ruch.. Nawet mimikę twarzy mieli identyczną. Jeden zdawał się wiedzieć, o czym drugi myśli, co za chwilę powie. Dla postronnego obserwatora wyglądało to niesamowicie. Jednak pozostała połowa huncwotów była do tego przyzwyczajona. Czasami śmiali się tylko, widząc rozdziawione usta swoich znajomych i wspominali czasy, kiedy i na nich robiła wrażenie niesamowita więź tych dwojga.

\- Wydaje mi się, że zadałem konkretne pytanie. - zawarczał Black. Nagle wydał się Remusowi okropnie wysoki, mimo, że różniło ich jedynie kilka cali. Stał tuż przed nim, mierząc chłopaka z góry lodowatym stalowoniebieskim spojrzeniem, posyłającym w jego stronę miliony roziskrzonych sztyletów.

-Zwyczajnie spodobała mi się. I stwierdziłem, że warto. - wzruszył obojętnie ramionami. Nie patrzył mu w oczy. Nie miał odwagi, wiedząc, że ugnie się pod stalowym naciskiem błękitnych tęczówek. Nie mógł okazać uległości w tej chwili. Doskonale wiedział, jak do się skończy. Istniał tylko jeden sposób, w jaki Black rozładowywał swoje emocje, oprócz porządnego mordobicia, a to zdecydowanie nie było w jego stylu, w stosunku do miodowookiego.

-Nie pójdziesz z nią do Hogsmead. -zabrzmiała twarda odpowiedź i Remus nie miał wątpliwości, że rzeczywiście nie pójdzie, jednak nie zamierzał poddać się bez walki.

-Owszem, pójdę. Umówiłem się z piękną dziewczyną, która naprawdę wydaje się być mną zainteresowana i nie zamierzam przegapić takiej okazji. - odparł spokojnie, niemal serdecznym tonem, który tylko zagęścił atmosferę między nimi, odważnie spoglądając w górę. Jednak nie doczekał się odpowiedzi. W tym momencie młody arystokrata przygwoździł go jednym ruchem do ściany. Nim Remus się zorientował, jedna dłoń Blacka przyszpilała do ściany oba jego nadgarstki, tuż nad jego głową, druga zaciskała się na jego biodrze skutecznie go unieruchamiając, w razie gdyby próbował się szarpać. Jakby nie wiedział, że jedyne o czym Remus marzył, jest, by ta chwila trwała ja najdłużej. Wargi wyższego znalazły się parę milimetrów od szyi chłopaka, drażniąc ją ciepłym oddechem. Powoli uścisk na jego biodrze malał, kiedy Syriusz zorientował się, że miodowooki nie zamierza walczyć. W zamian, wolna dłoń arystokraty zaczęła wkradać się najpierw pod sweter, następnie pod koszulę chłopaka. Kciukiem delikatnie rysował maleńkie wzory na jego skórze, niepostrzeżenie odpinając po kolei guziki hogwarckiego mundurka. Ręce Blacka były szorstkie i twarde, kiedy tylko opuszkami palców wyczuł jedną z licznych blizn na ciele Lupina, natychmiast przejeżdżał po niej delikatnie dłonią, gładząc ją leciutko. Drażniący oddech na szyj mniejszego, zmienił się w palące pocałunki, składane dokładanie w tych miejscach, które wywoływały u miodowookiego dreszcze i jakieś niepokojące, piekące ciepło, kumulujące się w jego podbrzuszu. Pocałunki stały się coraz mniej dokładne, bardziej łapczywe i zaborcze, koszula, niepostrzeżenie zsunęła mu się z ramion, a kolano Blacka, nie wiedzieć kiedy wślizgnęło się między jego nogi, bezbłędnie odnajdując drogę do miejsca, o które ocierając się lekko, sprawiło, że Lupin gwałtownie zaczerpnął powietrze. Remus doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, do czego przeklęty Black zmierza, jednak nie miał siły sprzeciwiać się uczuciu, które było tak dobre. Tak nieoczekiwanie, zaskakująco dobre, sprawiając, że chłopcy zapomnieli o bożym świecie, łaknąc czegoś, czego do końca nie pojmowali, zatracając się w uczuciu, którego tak potrzebowali, którego tak stanowczo sobie odmawiali, każdy na swój sposób. Syriusz był doskonałym kochankiem. Doskonale o tym wiedział, jednak w jego pewnych ruchach było jeszcze coś, coś, czego nie czuł, obcując z żadną dziewczyną. Chciał tego chłopaka. Nie była to chwilowa chęć zaspokojenia potrzeby, czy ciekawości, jak lubił o chłopaku myśleć Black, a pragnienie zawłaszczenia sobie miodowookiego. Chciał, potrzebował go posiąść, uczynić tylko swoim. Nie miał zamiaru odpuszczać, dopóki nie będzie jasne, do kogo należy mniejszy. Remus czuł, jak błękitnooki zasysa olbrzymią, purpurową malinkę na jego szyi, na co jęknął z dezaprobatą, wiedząc, że Black zrobi wszystko, by nie mógł ukryć jego dzieła. Syknął cicho, kiedy chłopak po raz kolejny otarł się kolanem o coraz bardziej odrysowującą się w jego spodniach wypukłość. Powoli zaczął zdawać sobie sprawę, że ręce błękitnookiego już nie błądzą po jego klatce piersiowej, a sięgają do jego paska, z którym lekko się szarpią, mając trudności z jego rozpięciem. No tak.. Syriusz zdecydowanie nie był przyzwyczajony do męskich pasków.

-Ekhm..- gorącą ciszę między nimi przerwało trzaśnięcie drzwi i wymowne chrząknięcie gdzieś za ich plecami, na co obaj odskoczyli od siebie natychmiast. - Ja nic nie widzę, nic nie słyszę, mam nawet zamknięte oczy. - powiedział na wstępie, stojący w drzwiach Potter, rzeczywiście zaciskając powieki. - Chciałem was tylko powiadomić, że za pięć minut zaczynają się lekcje i pierwszą mamy transmutację.

-Jak nas znalazłeś? - Remus naprawdę chciał, by jego ton był zagadkowy i może pogodny, jednak wypłynęło z niego jedynie coś na kształt cichego zawiedzionego piśnięcia.

-Mapa.-odparł Potter, rzucając w nich jakimś świstkiem pergaminu.

-Mówiłeś, że nic nie słyszysz.- mruknął Black. Jego głos brzmiał koszmarnie zwyczajnie, jakby przed chwilą po prostu gawędzili sobie o pogodzie. Żadnego śladu zmieszania, zdziwienia, czy chociaż zmęczenia. Remus poczuł lekkie ukłucie gdzieś w okolicy klatki piersiowej. Przez chwilę naprawdę myślał, że to jest dla Łapy coś innego, niż te wszystkie dziewczyny, przewijające się przez jego łóżko. Że to coś ważnego. Głupi.

-Pospieszcie się. - odparł tylko Potter, z powrotem zamykając drzwi od schowka. Remus natychmiast schylił się po koszulę i zaczął szybko zapinać guziki.

-Nie pójdziesz z nią do Hogsmead. Bo inaczej dorwę Cię i upewnię się, że żaden Potter nam nie przeszkodzi. - mruknął cicho, ale pewnie Łapa, patrząc w półmroku na ubierającego się pospiesznie chłopaka.

-To forma kary?- spytał zaczepnie Lunatyk, z lekkim uśmiechem, wkradającym mu się powoli na usta, wymijając błękotnookiego. -W takim razie tym bardziej z nią pójdę. -dodał, kładąc rękę na klamce. Już chciał wychodzić, kiedy Syriuszowe dłonie owinęły się wokół jego bioder, przyciągając go do siebie. Black wycisnął na jego wargach krótkiego całusa, chichocząc cicho.

-Tylko spróbuj. -mruknął, ale nie była to już groźba. Jedynie odpowiedź na zaczepkę w głosie Lupina. Tak. Black już zdążył rozładować nadmiar swoich negatywnych emocji. Szybko wyminął Remusa i wyszedł z pomieszczenia.

***

Wbiegł zdyszany do klasy, z grubym szalikiem owiniętym ciasno wokół szyi. Był pewien, że zabije Syriusza, kiedy tylko zobaczył ślad, który ten zostawił na jego szyi. Ciemnopurpurowy siniak odznaczał się wyraźnie na jego chorobliwie bladej skórze, pozostawiony na tyle wysoko, by nie dało się go zakryć żadnym golfem.

-Przepraszam za spóźnienie, pani profesor. Ja.. Trochę zaspałem. - wytłumaczył na prętce McGonagall, która przerwała swój monolog w pół zdania i spojrzała na niego wyczekująco.

\- Czy nie jest panu za ciepło, panie Lupin? - spytała lekko zaskoczona. To fakt. Była dopiero połowa października. Nikt nie myślał nawet, by zakładać zimowe peleryny, a co dopiero opatulać się grubymi szalami w kolorach odpowiedniego domu, z herbem szkoły wyszytym na przedzie.

-Ja.. Mam chore gardło. - wymamrotał cicho, szybko udając się do swojej ławki, w której siedział z Peterem.

-Tak to jest, jak się biega po Pokoju Wspólnym nago. -wtrącił głośno Syriusz, wyszczerzony od ucha do ucha, na co Gryfońska część klasy parsknęła śmiechem. Lupin rzucił mu mordercze spojrzenie i usiadł z głuchym łoskotem na swoim krzesełku, wypakowując szybko książki z torby. Wicedyrektor uniosła z zainteresowaniem brwi, jednak postanowiła nie ciągnąć tematu i wrócić do przerwanej lekcji. Przez resztę jej lekcji w klasie panował względny spokój, z racji odsypiających imprezę Gryfonów.

Reszta zajęć minęła Remusowi dość szybko. Doskwierała mu jedynie ogromna duchota z racji szala owiniętego wokół jego szyi i Syriusz, który obrał sobie za punkt honoru zdjęcie z niego zbyt ciepłej, jak na tę porę roku, części garderoby. Kiedy tylko zadzwonił dzwonek, obwieszczający przerwę obiadową, Remus wybiegł z klasy jak oparzony usiłując dogonić jedyną osobę, która mogła mu pomóc w tej sytuacji. Lily Evans rozmawiała pogodnie ze swoim przyjacielem, Severusem, który niósł jej torbę, odprowadzając ją pod wielką salę.

-Lily! Hej, Lily! - wrzasnął na pół korytarza, szybko manewrując między uczniami, dopadając do niej.

\- Witaj, Remusie. Czy ktoś z chorym gardłem nie powinien oszczędzać głosu? - spytała z uśmiechem, acz z pewną nutką dystansu, rozejrzawszy się wpierw, czy aby na pewno w jego pobliżu nie kręci się reszta Huncwotów. Ach, tak Lily i jej wrodzona opiekuńczość. Mimo, że zawsze traktowała go uprzejmie, ale chłodno, z racji uprzedzenia do jego przyjaciół, nigdy nie oparła się chęci traktowania go jakby był dużym dzieckiem, nie umiejącym o siebie zadbać. Jakby naprawdę jej zależało na tym, by dobrze się czuł. Nie znali się dobrze, jednak była jedyną dziewczyną, z którą miał większy kontakt niż taki, który ograniczałby się do krótkich powitań na korytarzu.

-Tak, ja.. Właśnie w tej sprawie. -mruknął niezręcznie.

-Idź lepiej do pani Pomfrey. Ja na pewno nie jestem tak dobra w eliksirach, a myślę, że Severus prędzej Cię otruje, niż wyleczy. - zachichotała cicho, spoglądając z ukosa na patrzącego na nich spod byka ślizgona.

-Er.. Nie do końca o to mi chodzi. Myślałem raczej o innego rodzaju pomocy. - Lily uniosła pytająco brwi. - Czy moglibyśmy.. Pogadać? No wiesz.. Na osobności? -spytał niezręcznie, spoglądając na Snape'a niechętnie. Panna Evana zdziwiła się lekko, jednak skinęła głową i przytuliła krótko Severusa, obiecując, że dołączy do niego po obiedzie, po czym odeszła z miodowookim na ubocze.

-Lily, Ty.. Ty się malujesz, prawda?- Spytał sucho zakłopotany Remus, kiedy udało im się zejść z głównej drogi uczniów do wielkiej sali w jakiś ustronny korytarz.

-Co to ma do rzeczy? - spytała z jeszcze większym zdumieniem. Chcąc nie chcąc Lupin ściągnął powoli szalik, ukazując gigantycznych rozmiarów siniaka rudowłosej, uprzednio rozglądając się wokół czy nie ma nikogo niepożądanego w pobliżu. Zielonooka aż gwizdnęła, patrząc na niego ze zdumieniem. Owszem, wszyscy widzieli, że Lunatyk wczoraj zabalował, jednak nie miała pojęcia, że ten skromny, zarumieniony nastolatek, stojący przednią, jest zdolny do czegoś, co wywołałoby takie ślady na jego ciele.

-Widzę, że nie tylko Potter z waszej wspaniałej czwórki nie próżnował wczoraj. -mruknęła cicho, jednak nie udało jej się ukryć goryczy w głosie.

-Oh, nie. Potter wyjątkowo był wczoraj grzeczniutki. - próbował wybronić przyjaciela Lupin

-Nie kłam. Słyszałam jak ta cała Jenny z roku niżej obchwalała się swoim koleżankom, co z nim robiła dziś w nocy. -odparła Ruda, krzyżując ręce na piersi. Zawsze, kiedy w ich rozmowy wkradał się temat Jamesa, Lily przypominała Remusowi wściekłą kotkę, jeżącą się i prychającą na wszystko, co się rusza.

\- Er.. Nie, to nie tak.. Ona.. Ona ze mną spała! Pewnie po prostu.. No wiesz.. Sama rozumiesz.. Wychodziła rano z dormitorium huncwotów zawsze lepiej powiedzieć, że było się tam z powodu Łapy, czy Rogasia, niż tego kujonka, Lunatyka. - tłumaczył, decydując się na kłamstwo. Nigdy nie był w tym zbyt dobry, jednakstwierdził, że dla Jamesa warto zaryzykować i chyba mu się udało i rudowłosa wzięła jego jąkanie za zwykłą oznakę smutku, gdyż uśmiechnęła się pocieszająco.

-Moim zdaniem jesteś lepszy, niż stu takich Potterów. - stwierdziła z uśmiechem tak przekonującym, jakby naprawdę tak uważała. Remus zarumienił się lekko. -Czekaj, czekaj.. Czyli to ona zrobiła Ci tą malinkę? - spytała, zasłaniając sobie ręką usta.

-Tak właściwie.. To nie. -bąknął cicho, utkwiwszy wzrok w swoich starych, zniszczonych trampkach.

\- Ale zaraz.. Czyli to.. Nie.. Moment.. Chyba że.. - kalkulowała chwilę, po czym spojrzała na niego z mieszaniną fascynacji i nadziei. - Chyba mi nie powiedz, że to Black! -krzyknęła w końcu, oskarżycielsko celując w niego palcem.

-Co? Skąd ci to przyszło do głowy? -pisnął cicho, wiedząc już, że pogrążył się jeszcze bardziej.

-O mój Boże! To Black! Ja wiedziałam, wiedziałam to od razu! Od tak dawn a was obserwowałam! A dziewczyny nie chciały mi wierzyć.. Dorcas będzie wściekła jak się dowie! Od dawna poluje na Łapę. -paplała rozentuzjazmowana, ciągnąc go za rękę do wierzy Gryfonów. Przed wejściem na schody, prowadzące do sypialni dziewczyn, zatrzymała się na chwilę, wyjmując różdżkę i zdejmują zaklęcie chroniące je przed niechcianym wejściem osobników płci przeciwnej. Wepchnęła go do, jak zdążył się zorientować, jej dormitorium, od razu ciągnąc go do łazienki, gdzie wyjęła na blat jakieś tajemnicze specyfiki, potocznie zwane kosmetykami i zajęła się szyją biednego Lupina.

-Powiedz mi? Od kiedy jesteście razem? - spytała z uśmiechem

-Ja my.. Eee.. My nie jesteśmy.. Eee.. razem. - wyjąkał chłopak.

-Oh! Oh.. - mruknęła lekko zawiedziona dziewczyna. - czyli.. Czym wy jesteście?

-Przyjaciółmi. -odparł natychmiast, pewny siebie Lupin. Ze wszystkich rzeczy na świecie, wiedział na pewno, że każdy z huncwotów jest jego przyjacielem i był za to naprawdę wdzięczny losowi.

-Jaasne.. - mruknęła pod nosem rudowłosa. - To pewnie przez twoją przypadłość nie chcesz ładować się w związki, co? -spytała mimochodem. Remus zesztywniał z przerażenia. Każdy mięsień jego ciała napiął się do granic wytrzymałości. Spiłowane paznokcie wycięły krwawe ślady, wpijając się w wewnętrzną część zaciśniętych w pięści dłoni. Poczuł, jakby gruchnął z łoskotem z 20-piętrowego budynku. To było jak sen. To MUSIAŁ być sen. Skąd ona mogła wiedzieć takie rzeczy.

\- O czym ty mówisz? - spytał suchym, szorstkim głosem, wpatrując się w nią powiększonymi ze strachu i bólu źrenicami.

-Oh, Remusie.. Nie jestem głupia. Tyle razy widziałam jak znikasz na kilka dni. To oczywiste, że zaczęłam się interesować dlaczego. Jesteś wilkołakiem, prawda? - powiedział czystym, śpiewnym głosem, jakby rozmawiała o pogodzie.

-Chryste, dziewczyno! Śledzisz mnie, czy jak? - wybuchnął chłopak, wyrywając się z jej uścisku.

-Nie martw się. Po prostu jestem spostrzegawcza. - zachichotała.

-Nikt nie może się dowiedzieć. -warknął chwytając ją mocno za rękę, wpatrując się w nią ni to błagalnie, ni to z groźbą.

\- Za kogo Ty mnie masz? -obruszyła się dziewczyna. -Oczywiście, że nie powiem nikomu. A teraz wracaj. Nie dokończyłam makijażu. - dodała i jakby nic się nie stało, wróciła do maltretowania jego szyi.

***

Syriusz przyglądał się, jak Remus, JEGO Remus wchodzi do Wielkiej Sali ramię w ramię z tą Evans. Nigdy nie przepadał za tą dziewczyną. Wydawała się być taka.. Przemądrzała. Na wszystko miała odpowiedź. Wiecznie niezadowolona, kręcąca na wszystko nosem, zgorzkniała paniusia. Owszem. Była ładna. Jednak nie pojmował, jak jego najlepszy przyjaciel mógł zapałać do niej tak silnym, nagłym uczuciem. Mimo to, z uwagi na Rogasia ograniczał się do krytykowania jej jedynie w myślach. Dwoje uczniów szło rozradowanych w ich kierunku, radośnie o czymś gawędząc.

-Cześć, Evans. Ładnie dziś wyglądasz. - palnął Potter, gdy tylko para dotarła do miejsca, w którym siedziało 3/4 huncwotów.

-Natomiast twój wygląd jak zawsze bardziej przypomina zapchlonego gumochłona, niż porządnego czarodzieja, Potter. - odparowała dziewczyna, nawet nie spoglądając na okularnika. - Smacznego, panowie. - dodała zimno, uśmiechając się serdecznie jedynie do Lunatyka i odeszła szybkim krokiem do swoich koleżanek. Syriusz teatralnie wywrócił oczami i zrobił minę do pleców oddalającej się dziewczyny, wystawiając język i zezując lekko, na co Peter wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem, opluwając połowę stołu tym, co akurat przeżuwał.

\- Od kiedy Ty gadasz z Evans? - spytał z zaciekawieniem Potter, patrząc na Remusa, osuwającej się powoli na swoje miejsce.

\- No wiesz.. Ona też jest prefektem. Obowiązki i w ogóle.. Sam rozumiesz.. - mruknął niewyraźnie, na co James ze zrozumieniem kiwnął głową. Lupin zerknął z niechęcią na coraz szerszy uśmiech, pojawiający się na twarzy okularnika.

\- Lunio! W takim razie mam świetny plan! Ty przekonasz ją do mnie! - wykrzyknął radośnie chłopak.

-Rogaś.. Czego Ty nie rozumiesz w stwierdzeniu, że Twoja randka z Evans jest równie realna, co to, by goblin został miss piękności? - spytał lekko znudzonym tonem Syriusz, studiując ślady korektora na szyi miodowookiego, w miejscu, gdzie powinna znajdować się JEGO malinka.

-Jeszcze wszyscy zobaczycie! Za 15 lat będę jej drugim mężem. - stwierdził z niewiarygodną pewnością siebie James.

\- A co stanie się temu pierwszemu? - spytał bystro Remus, posyłając Syriuszowi zwycięskie spojrzenie, kiedy spostrzegł, czemu tamten się przygląda.

\- Biedak, zaginie, w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach. - odparł rozbrajająco okularnik, z uśmiechem, jakiego nie powstydziłby się żaden seryjny morderca, na co dała czwórka parsknęła cicho w swoje talerze.

\- Remus? - za jego plecami rozległ się cichy, dziewczęcy głos, na co wspomniany jęknął.

\- Czy ja ni mogę w spokoju zabrać się za posiłek? Już śniadania zostałem pozbawiony. - wymruczał tonem męczennika, odwracając się do osoby , która go wywołała, jednak kiedy zobaczył, kto za nim stoi, zerwał się na równe nogi, przy okazji przewracając krzesło, na którym siedział.

-Jenny! Oh.. Jak miło. Er.. Co u Ciebie słychać? - spytał i szybko podniósł mebel, mamrocząc pod nosem ciche przekleństwa.

\- Widzieliśmy się rano. Co mogło się zmienić do tej pory? - spytała ze śmiechem dziewczyna. - Słuchaj.. Chciałam się jeszcze spytać o to spotkanie, bo widzisz..

\- Remus, co Ty masz na twarzy? Czy to nie jest czasem korektor? - spytał teatralnie konspiracyjnym, podniesionym tonem, Syriusz, przerywając wypowiedź, dziewczyny w pół zdania. Młody arystokrata zerwał się ze swojego miejsca i przeszedł górą przez długi stół Gryfonów, nie przejmując się, że przy okazji potrącił puchar z sokiem dyniowym Petera, który wylał się prosto na spodnie Jamesa, pozostawiając mokrą, lepką plamę i błyskawicznie znalazł się przy rozmawiającej parze. Nim miodowooki zdążył zareagować, Black bez odrobiny delikatności starł cały kamuflaż z jego szyi, odsłaniając przed dziewczyną ogromnego siniaka.

\- No nie! Ładnie to tak? Umawiasz się ze mną zaledwie kilka godzin temu, a już znajduję na Twoim ciele ślady spoufalania się z inną damą! - wykrzyknęła Jenny, podchwycając teatralny ton Blacka, robiąc z niego przedstawienie na całą wielką salę i uwiesiła się na ramieniu arystokraty, udając, że szlocha z żalu.

-Zdradzona! - krzyknął Syriusz, wskazując oskarżycielsko palcem w chłopaka. I Remus poważnie zaczął się zastanawiać, czy nie namówili się na to, przed jego przyjściem na obiad.

-Jenny.. -zaczął, wiedząc, że z Blackiem nawet nie ma co negocjować, jeśli ten coś sobie ubzdura.

-Odejdź, łotrze! Twe oczy nigdy już nie będą godne oglądania mego lica! - przerwała mu rudowłosa - Ach, cny wybawco, zechcesz zawalczyć o mnie z tym nikczemnikiem? - zwróciła się do Syriusza, trzepocząc rzęsami, nadal uwieszona jego ramienia. Tu i ówdzie rozległy się śmiechy, przyglądających się całemu wydarzeniu uczniów, jednak grono nauczycielskie postanowiło w tym momencie zainterweniować.

\- Dobrze, już dobrze, kochanie. Spokój. Piękne przedstawienie. Możecie przemyśleć założenie koła teatralnego w naszej szkole. Jednak wiele osób chce zjeść w spokoju i pora posiłku nie jest odpowiednim czasem na tego typu sztuki. I jeżeli chcą państwo nadal uprawiać tą rozgrywkę, prosiłabym, byście opuścili jadalnię. - przerwała im McGonagall, materializując się nagle tuż za nimi.

\- Pani profesor nie rozumie! Tu się dzieją poważne sprawy! Ta młoda nieszczęśnica została zdradzona przez tego nikczemnika w jakimś zatęchłym, obskurnym składziku na miotły, zaledwie niecałą godzinę po tym, jak obiecywał jej spotkanie! - odparł Syriusz, nadal grając - Tu idzie o honor! O utraconą godność skrzywdzonej damy! O..

\- A skąd ma pan tak dokładne informacje na temat miejsca i czasu, w jakim wspomniana dama została zdradzona?- zgasiła błękotnookiego profesor, na co reszta huncwotów parsknęła głośno śmiechem i Remus przysiągłby, że na moment szczerze się uśmiechnęła. - Dobrze, dobrze. Walczyć o honor panny Blake będzie pan później, panie Black. Teraz proszę siadać. - mruknęła i odeszła z powrotem do stołu nauczycielskiego. Syriusz przewrócił oczami, jednak posłusznie usiadł, zachęcając dziewczynę ruchem ręki, by usiadła z nimi., na co ona chętnie przystała, zajmując niepewnie miejsce obok Pottera. Remus, korzystając z okazji dorwał się w końcu do jedzenia i zaczął pałaszować z zapałem godnym Petera. Był koszmarnie głodny. Można było powiedzieć, że do tej pory był jeszcze na czczo, mimo, że dochodziła już 15, a jak powszechnie wiadomo- głodny wilkołak, to zły wilkołak.

-Więc.. Jenny.. Wydawało mi się, że masz jakąś sprawę do naszego Luniaczka..-przerwał krępującą ciszę James, spoglądając na dziewczynę zachęcająco. Wydawał się nie zauważać miażdżącego spojrzenia posyłanego mu przez błękitnookiego, kiedy wskazywał z uśmiechem ręką Lupina. Wywołany zamarł natychmiast z półotwartymi, pełnymi ziemniaczków ustami i lekkim przerażeniem w oczach, wgapiając się pytająco w rudowłosą.

-Oh.. Tak.. Rzeczywiście. -bąknęła dziewczyna, nagle, przy stole, wśród paczki chłopców, których właściwie nie znała, tracąc pewność siebie. - Em.. Ja odnośnie tej naszej randki, bo.. - zaczęła znowu dziewczyna, jednak i tym razem brutalnie jej przerwano.

-Randki? Jesteście umówieni na randkę?-zaćwierkał głośno Black. Osoba, która go nie znała spostrzegłaby jedynie szeroki uśmiech chłopaka w lokach i jego serdeczny ton, jednak pozostała trójka widziała dobrze lodowate błyski podsyłane dziewczynie przez oczy czarnowłosego i jego zaciśnięte mocno na sztućcach dłonie. Black był bardzo dobrym aktorem. Nie miał żadnych problemów z obłudą, czy improwizacją, jednak, kiedy do jego uszu dotarł wyraz "randka" skierowany w stronę JEGO Lupina, którego jeszcze dziś oznaczył sobie jako własnego, wypływający z ust tej oblepionej brokatem i błyszczykiem dziewczyny, owładnęła nim chęć rozszarpania tej młodej czarodziejki.

-Stary, co odwalasz, mówiliśmy Ci. -mruknął znudzony Peter, nawet nie podnosząc wzroku znad swojego talerza.

-Mówiliście, że Remus się z kimś SPOTYKA, ale nie, że to będzie RANDKA.- wyartykułował Łapa, znów przechodząc, tym razem pod stołem, wciskając się między dziewczynę, a Lupina. - Awe.. Nasz słodki, mały Remi umówił się na randkę! - zawył Syriusz, dosadnie kładąc nacisk na słowo "nasz"

-Zazdrosny, że nie z Tobą?- prychnął ze złośliwym uśmiechem James, jednak Black zdawał się tego nie słyszeć, chwytając Remusa za oba policzki i tarmosząc go ze znikomą dozą delikatności. Remus warknął cicho, szybko się wyrywając, po czym schylił się szybki do swojej torby i wyjął z niej.. Piłeczkę tenisową.

\- A zobacz, co ja tu mam.. - zaczął przemawiać z najwyższą czułością tak, jak się mówi do ukochanego pupila, machając przedmiotem przed nosem Blacka, dopóki ten nie zaczął śledzić jej wzrokiem. - Chcesz piłeczkę? Przyniesiesz mi piłeczkę? Przynieś! - rzucił piłkę najdalej, jak tylko umiał, przez całą wielką salę, na co Syriusz zerwał się z miejsca i popędził za nią najszybciej, jak umiał. -Jaki grzeczny chłopiec! - zawołał jeszcze za nim Lupin, po czym wrócił do swojej normalnej postawy, z powrotem odwracając się do oniemiałej dziewczyny i zanoszących się śmiechem huncwotów. -Wybacz. Inaczej nie dałby nam spokoju. To.. co z tą randką? -spytał, jak gdyby nić, wgapiającej się w niego, ni to z rozbawieniem, ni z przerażeniem Jenny.

-To prawda, co mówią, tak? Wy naprawdę jesteście nieźle popieprzeni. - raczej stwierdziła, niż spytała Gryfonka.


	3. Chapter 3

Reszta dnia minęła Remusowi bardzo szybko. Po przerwie obiadowej miał jedynie dwie godziny numerologii, którą reszta huncwotów, jak większość jego rocznika pogardziła, więc bez problemu skupił się na materiale. Następnie trzeba było odrobić nawał prac domowych, poćwiczyć zaklęcia i pomóc Peterowi w jego esejach, z którymi kompletnie sobie nie radził. Kiedy tylko uwinął się ze wszystkimi obowiązkami, wymknął się jak najszybciej z zatłoczonej wieży Gryffindoru. Często w ten sposób nadużywał swojej funkcji prefekta, włócząc się opustoszałymi korytarzami zamku już po cichy nocnej. Często znajdował jakieś szerokie parapety okien, czy nieużywane sale i zaszywał się w nich na długie godziny, by móc po prostu choć przez moment pobyć sam ze sobą. To nie tak, że miał dość swoich przyjaciół. Kochał ich z całego serca i był im bardzo wdzięczny za wszystko. Jednak każdy z nich miał bardzo.. ekspansywną osobowość. A Remus czuł się słaby. Rozciągnięty. I czasem po prostu potrzebował pobyć sam. Tylko ze swoimi myślami, bez ludzi wokół, bez spraw, które musiał załatwić, bez instynktów, nad którymi musiał panować.

Siedział w starej sali od Historii Magii na 5 piętrze, nie używanej od wieków. Na ścianach porozwieszane były stare mapy i jakieś dokumenty, po biurku walały się pozostawione referaty. Niektóre krzesła miały ponadłamywane nogi, co za pewne było sprawką Irytka. Usadowił się na parapecie, opierając się plecami o zimną, kamienną ścianę, opatulony tylko swetrem, który szybko zabrał z dormitorium, na nogach miał jedynie grube wełniane skarpetki. Nawet nie zakładał spodni od pidżamy, wychodząc tylko w bokserkach, wiedząc, że o tej porze istnieją marne szanse spotkania żywej duszy przechadzającej się po zamkowych korytarzach. Czuł na nogach chłód i wiedział, że marznie, jednak nie odczuwał tej różnicy temperatury negatywnie. Nigdy nie potrafił powiedzieć czy jest mu zimno, czy ciepło. Za równo ciepło, jak i mrozy znajdował jako przyjemne. Nie znosił upałów. Kiedy czuł, że skóra powoli się topi, by pod koniec dnia stać się sucha i czerwona. Nigdy nie rozumiał swojej matki, która, gdy tylko zaczynało robić się słonecznie, wystawiała przed dom leżak i wytapiała się tak godzinami.

Siedział tak, z podwiniętymi pod brodę kolanami, ze wzrokiem utkwionym w księżycu. Równo za tydzień o tej porze to coś, ta bestia, tkwiąca w jego ciele będzie hasać swobodnie po błoniach, żądna krwi niewinnych ludzi. Kiedyś Peter spytał go jak to jest. Jak zachodzi przemiana? Nigdy nie pozwalał przyjaciołom być przy sobie, gdy się przemieniał. To było tylko i wyłącznie jego brzemię. Czuł się wtedy najbardziej zbrukany. Było to coś, nad czym zupełnie nie miał kontroli. Zaprowadzony tunelem do Wrzeszczącej Chaty przez szkolną pielęgniarkę, pozostawiony sam, zdejmował wszystkie swoje ubrania, żeby ich nie podrzeć i zwijał się w kącie, czekając, aż pierwsze promienie księżyca padną na jego poznaczoną bliznami, pokrytą lśniącymi ścieżkami ściekających łez, twarz, usiłując nie łkać w głos. Zaczynało się od głośnego, ale niezbyt bolesnego chrupnięcia w karku. Następnie przez całe ciało przechodziło mrowienie, powoli zmieniające się w dreszcze i drgawki, dopóki chłopak zupełnie nie był w stanie panować nad własnym ciałem. W tym czasie w umyśle zachodziły największe zmiany. Strach i przerażenie, odraz poczucie poniżenia powoli znikały, a ich miejsce zastępował jakiś nieopisany szał. To nie była zwykła wściekłość. Było to uczucie bardziej pierwotne, głębsze. Adrenalina, która powodowała drgawki i dreszcze uwalniała furię, jakiej, jako człowiek wystrzegał się jak ognia. Nagle świat nasycał się jaskrawszymi kolorami, a chłopakiem miotał głód i żądza nieopisanego czegoś. Niesprecyzowane pragnienie, które musiał zaspokoić. Namacalnie odczuwał, jak z osoby przeradza się w potworną istotę, nie potrafiącą panować nad swoim łaknieniem.. krwi. Był głodny krwi. Nie tylko jako napoju i pożywienia. Był głodny zadawania bólu, cierpienia. Nie potrafił pohamować furii i żądzy targającej jego ciałem. Wtedy następował charakterystyczny trzask łamanego kręgosłupa, wywołujący u chłopaka ból, zalewający jego umysł i zmysły ogromną ilością nieopisanego cierpienia. Remus zginał się w pół, nie potrafiąc powstrzymać jęków, krzyków i zawodzenia z bólu pomiędzy wrzaskami szału i wściekłości. Czuł każdą kosteczkę, każde ścięgno, zmieniające swój kształt, rosnące, rozciągające się. Najgorszy był pysk. Przychodził na końcu. Wtedy niemal cała postawa była już ukształtowana. Zmiana kształtu czaszki była wyjątkowo bolesna. Cierpienie było tak silne, że przez kilka cudownych chwil, wypełnionych zwijaniem się w agonii i wilczym skamleniem, Remus nie czuł żądzy krwi i pragnienia śmierci, skupiny tylko na bólu. A potem wszystko znikało. Tak nagle, jak się zaczęło. Przechodził go tylko dreszcz szybko wyrastającej na całym ciele sierści. A potem znikały już wszelkie ludzkie uczucia. Pozostawały tylko wilcze instynkty i zamiast uroczego, cichego chłopca, po ziemi stąpała przez tą jedną noc nieokiełznana bestia.

Nie potrafił wtedy odpowiedzieć Peterowi na zadane przez niego pytanie. Nie wiedział, czy byłby w stanie odpowiedzieć my teraz.

-Potwór. - szepnął w stronę szyby, w której odbijała się nikle twarz drobnego chłopca o miodowo-rudawych włosach i jasnopiwnych oczach, poorana bliznami. Twarz, po której spłynęła samotnie jedna, błyszcząca łza rozpaczy. Szybko wstał, wycierając wilgotny policzek i wyszedł cichutko z klasy. Przemykał cicho korytarzami. Starając się robić jak najmniej hałasu. Szkoła o tej porze wyglądała niesamowicie. Korytarze oświetlone były jedynie słabym światłem księżyca, sączącym się łagodnie przez witraże w oknach, gdzieniegdzie paliły się samotnie pochodnie, oświetlając ciepłym, żółtym światłem, pogrążone w półmroku korytarze. Szedł bezszelestnie, czując, jak wyostrzają się jego wilcze zmysły. Uwielbiał swoje nocne podróże po zamku. Po cichu wślizgnął się do wierzy Gryffindoru i wyżej do huncwockiego dormitorium. Powitało go głośne chrapanie Petera i mamrotanie Rogacza przez sen. Niczego innego się nie spodziewał. Było grubo po trzeciej w nocy. Większość uczniów już dawno spała, tak samo, jak reszta huncwotów. Powoli, starając się robić jak najmniej zbędnego hałasu, ściągnął z siebie sweter i wdrapał się na łóżko Blacka, wciskając się w jego ramiona. Łapa syknął cicho na kontakt z wyziębionym ciałem miodowookiego, jednak posłusznie owinął ramiona wokół drobnego chłopca.

-Nie myśl, że nie zauważyliśmy, że się wymykasz. Po prostu Potter stwierdził, że najwyraźniej chcesz pobyć sam, wiec nie szliśmy za Tobą. Ale nawet nie marz, że cokolwiek nam umknęło. - dobiegł go zachrypnięty od snu głos chłopaka. Remus uśmiechnął się lekko i w odpowiedzi cmoknął go szybko w policzek. Nie mógł marzyć o wspanialszych przyjaciołach.

***

Wstawał piękny, mroźny poranek. Dopiero świtało. Promienie słońca opromieniały oszronione błonia, rozświetlając snującą się leniwie lekką mgiełkę, tworząc niesamowite refleksy, które w połączeniu z pożółkłymi drzewami Zakazanego Lasu, kładącymi długie cienie na posrebrzonej zamarzniętą rosą, mieniącej się w świetle jutrzenki trawie, dawały błoniom wygląd, niczym z zapomnianej sennej krainy. Wysoko, w wierzy Gryffindoru na siódmej kondygnacji starego zamczyska, w sypialni czwórki słynnych w tej szkole urwisów, młody arystokrata przyglądał się drobnej postaci, śpiącej spokojnie u jego boku. Nie spał już od jakiegoś czasu. Odkąd pamiętał, był budzony bardzo wcześnie przez domowego skrzata. W jego rodzinnym domu jadano śniadania niemalże o świcie, a jego matka nie tolerowała spóźnień. Nie było też mowy o tym, by móc się nie zjawić. Mogłeś być umierający, ale posiłki zawsze jadano w ich domostwie razem. Nie było od tej reguły odstępstw. Przyzwyczajany do takiego trybu od dziecka, jego wewnętrzny zegar nie potrafił się przestawić i chcąc nie chcąc młody Black otwierał św niebieskie oczy wraz z chwilą, gdy na horyzont zawitały pierwsze promienie słońca. Poranki były jedynymi samotnymi chwilami Łapy w ciągu dnia, w trakcie roku szkolnego, jednak nawet te nieliczne momenty dłużyły mu się niesamowicie. Nienawidził być sam. Zwyczajnie nudził się sam ze sobą. Nie potrafił zrozumieć Remusa, który najczęściej, jak tylko mógł, uciekał od ludzi. Tak bardzo różnił się od chłopa leżącego u jego boku. Przyjrzał się uważnie jego młodej, delikatnej twarzy, trochę zbyt kobiecej jak na dojrzewającego chłopaka, pozbawionej jakiegokolwiek zarostu, za to pooraną płytkimi bliznami i otarciami. Mimo, że Remus wypoczywał, pod zamkniętymi powiekami, otulonymi wachlarzem jasnych, krótkich rzęs, znajdowały się głębokie worki. Lupin nie był ideałem mężczyzny, szczerze powiedziawszy mało kto stwierdziłby, że jest naprawdę atrakcyjny, jednak gdyby Black został zapytany o najpiękniejszego chłopaka, jakiego kiedykolwiek widział, bez wahania wymieniłby jego nazwisko. A zapytany ponownie o to, co skłoniło go do tego wyboru, uśmiechnąłby się jedynie lekko z czułością w oczach i wzruszyłby ramionami. Nie miał pojęcia co czyniło Remusa pięknym. Jednaj było coś w nim, co zatrzymywało spojrzenia, nie pozwalając prześlizgnąć się im po nim obojętnie w drodze między cudownym Blackiem, a wspaniałym Potterem. Kierowany impulsem, schylił się lekko i musnął ustami kącik ust miodowookiego, odgarniając mu z czoła przydługi kosmyk rudawych włosów.

-Mm.. Tak mi dobrze, tak mi rób. - zamruczał sennie Lupin z głupawym uśmiechem, wpływającym mu mimowolnie na usta.

-Eh, śpij idioto.- zachichotał Black, dźgając go w żebra pod kołdrą, jednaj po raz kolejny wycisnął na ustach chłopaka delikatny pocałunek. Remus zachichotał zręcznie obracając się w ramionach większego tak, by wymusić pogłębienie pocałunku. Black szarpnął się instynktownie, na jawną próbę zmuszenia go do czegoś, jednak uległ, mając na względzie to, że poranny Remus był bardzo wrażliwy i znając go, pewnie ukrywałby się przed Syriuszem przez cały kolejny dzień, wypłakując sobie oczy, gdyby tan go teraz odepchnął. Po paru chwilach łaskawego poddania się młody Black uderwał się z mlaśnięciem od ust miodowookiego, w zamian obdarowując go rozbrajającym uśmiechem.

\- Od dziś będziesz mnie tak budził codziennie. - zadecydował Lupin, odwzajemniając uśmiech, kładąc się z powrotem z wznak. Łapa zmarszyłbrwi, spoglądając na chłopca przed sobą. Wyjątkowo nie podobał mu się pewny siebie ton Remusa. Poza tym nienawidził działać według harmonogramu. W przeciwieństwie do wilkołaka, któremu ogromne poczucie bezpieczeństwa dawało uporządkowanie i planowanie, Black zawsze działał spontanicznie. Robił tylko i wyłącznie to, na co miał ochotę. Tyle razy wysłuchiwał kazań o swoim rzekomym braku odpowiedzialności od Lupina tylko dlatego, że podczas drogi za zajęcia gdzieś się zawieruszył i nie raz, nie dwa zdarzało się, że kilka godzin później któryś z huncwotów odnajdywał go wiszącego głową w dół na gałęzi jakiegoś drzewa na błoniach, zaczepionego o nie jedynie kolanami, palącego w spokoju skręta, czy też spoconego, półnagiego w jakimś składziku na miotły, robiącego zdecydowanie nieprzyzwoite rzeczy z jakąś nowo poznaną krukonką. Ale może właśnie w tym tkwiła rzecz. Młody arystokrata doskonale wiedział, że Remus myśli, martwi się i kombinuje za nich dwóch. A będąc zupełnie szczerym, czasem wydawało się, jakby ten piegowaty chłopak, martwił się za cały świat, więc Syriusz nie widział potrzeby brania odpowiedzialności za swoje czyny, czy ochoty. Robił to co chciał i kiedy miał na to ochotę. I o to właśnie chodziło w jego prostym, momentami burzliwym, ale przejrzystym i jasnym świecie. To był on. I to była jedyna zasada, której chciał i miał potrzebę przestrzegać. Dlatego właśnie zdecydowanie nie spodobało mu się żądanie Remusa.

-Zagrajmy o to. - odparł z uśmiechem, nie chcą mu od razu odmawiać. Skoro już Lupin o to zapytał, mógłby to wykorzystać. - Zgodzę się, ale musisz najpierw.. - zawiesił głos, zastanawiając się, czemu Remus na pewno nie sprosta, a jednocześnie mogłoby przynieść Blackowi trochę zabawy i rozrywki.- Wiem! Nie możesz powiedzieć mi "nie" przez następną dobę! - dokończył, doznając olśnienia, posyłając mniejszemu iście huncwocki uśmiech. Remus prychnął cicho, spoglądając na Blacka z powątpieniem, jednak wyraz ten zmącił błysk w oczach, spowodowany wyzwaniem. Mimo wszelkich surowych zasad i twardo stawianych samemu sobie granic, młody huncwot nie zdołał w pełni poskromić swojej typowo gryfońskiej natury, która dawała teraz o sobie znać śląc do jego umysłu chęć podjęcia próby sprostania zadaniu.

-No co? Chyba mi nie powiesz, że tchórzysz? - podpuszczał go Syriusz, tym samym wypowiadając magiczne słowa, na które stawił by się każdy gryfon. Remus prychnął, zwracając na Blacka oburzony wzrok.

-Masz szczęście, że jesteś ładny. Bo inaczej ta zniewaga nie uszłaby Ci na sucho. -niemal warknął, krzyżując ręce na piersi, zadzierając teatralnie podbródek w geście zupełnej obrazy, co Łapa skwitował jedynie lekkim kpiarskim uśmieszkiem i jakimś delikatnym błyskiem niezrozumiałej nawet dla niego samego czułości w oczach. - Zgoda. - dodał po chwili miodowooki łaskawym tonem, nadal nie zmieniają pozy ciała. Syriusz zamarł na chwilę z skrajnym szoku. Jasne, podpuszczał go trochę, ale do głowy mu nie przyszło, że Remus rzeczywiście podejmie się zadania.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że właśnie z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli zgodziłeś się być przez jeden dzień moją prywatną dziwką? - spytał po chwili głuchej ciszy, czując, jak mimo woli na jego usta wpływa uśmiech.

-Słownictwo, Black. - skwitował to tylko Remus, swoim typowym wszystkowiedzącym tonem, którego używał zawsze, gdy upominał któregoś z huncwotów, po czym powoli, starając się wyglądać, jakby od niechcenia, zaczął gramolić się z łóżka, by następnie trzema szybkimi susami pokonać drogę dzielącą go od drzwi do łazienki i zabarykadował się w niej, nie zważając na wrzaski łapy i jego dobijanie się do drzwi. Roześmiał się, szczerze uradowany tym, że po raz pierwszy od tygodni udało mu się wygrać wyścigi do łazienki, odbywające się każdego ranka w huncwockim dormitorium. Odwrócił się od drzwi, mimochodem rozglądając się po tak dobrze sobie znanym pomieszczeniu, mimowolnie zatrzymując wzrok na swoim odbiciu. Ze srebrzystej, gładkiej tafli ogromnego lustra, stojącego w rogu pomieszczenia, oprawionego w ciężką, pozłacaną ramę z motywami winorośli, spoglądał na niego drobny, chorobliwie blady, piegowaty chłopak. Szeroki uśmiech osłabł trochę, gdy jego oczy spotkały się z jego własnym odbiciem. Nie cierpiał na siebie patrzeć. Wyglądał ja żywy obraz nędzy i rozpaczy, ze swoimi otarciami, bliznami i siniakami na o wiele za chudym, niemal zupełnie pozbawionym muskulatury ciele. Nie do wiary, że jego powoli zaczynające zabliźniać się rany, które nabył podczas ostatniej pełni, już za tydzień mają zastąpić następne. Chłopiec w odbiciu złapał się za posiniaczony brzuch zakrywając go przedramionami. Znów spojrzał krytycznie na swoje odbicie. Nie mógł jednak całej swojej niewydarzonej urody przypisywać wilkołactwu. Nawet bez tych blizn, otarć i siniaków wyglądał nadzwyczaj dziwacznie. Gdyby ktoś miał na względzie jedynie rysy jego twarzy, mógłby go wziąć za obdarzoną ograniczoną urodą dziewczynkę. Przydługa, rudawa grzywka, układająca się w delikatne loczki opadała na jego miodowe oczy, okolone jasnymi, krótkimi rzęsami, kładącymi długie cienie na pokrytych piegami policzkach. Budowa jego ciała też była nieco myląca. Był drobny, chudy, swoją postacią sprawiając wrażenie, że byłoby go w stanie porwać byle tchnienie wiatru. Westchnął cicho i ściągnąłbokserki, czekając, aż wanna napełni się po brzegi gorącą wodą.

-Ubrałbyś się, brzydalu! - wrzasnęło lustro, które miało w zwyczaju obrażać tych, który się w nim przeglądają. Wszedł do wanny, zanurzając całe ciało w gorącej wodzie, z przyjemnością wdychając kwiatową woń płynu do kąpieli. Przymknął oczy, starając się ignorować niezmordowanego Syriusza, starającego się wejść do łazienki za wszelką cenę, walącego w drzwi chyba wszystkimi znanymi mu zaklęciami i w duchu dziękując sobie za dość mocne zaklęcie chroniące łazienkę przed niechcianymi gośćmi. Żyjąc z huncwotami już od pięciu lat, nauczył się, że warto jest znać rozmaitego rodzaju zaklęcia chroniące prywatność, ponieważ ta trójka wydawała się nie mieć wstydu. Do nawoływań Łapy, które powoli przeradzało się w bardziej psie skomlenie i drapanie w drzwi, dołączył się zbolały głos Pottera, błagającego go, by otworzył w końcu te drzwi, bo ten dupek reszcie spać nie daje. jednak Remus i na to nie wykazał choćby odrobiny empatii, nadal rozkoszując się, zewsząd otaczającym go ciepłem, raz po raz przebijając palcem, unoszące się pod wpływem parującej wody, ogromne bańki mydlane, zastanawiając się jedynie nad tym, czy nie rzucić zaklęcia wygłuszającego ma pomieszczenie. Przez moment za drzwiami zapanowała cisza, co trochę zaniepokoiło Lunatyka. Z doświadczenia wiedział, że Black tak łatwo się nie poddaje, dążąc do celu, dopóki mu się nie uda.

-Luniaczku.. - do jego uszu przebiegł za bardzo, jak na jego gust, zadowolony z siebie głos Łapy. - Mam nadzieję, że pamiętasz jeszcze, że nie możesz odmówić mi niczego w ciągu następnej doby, prawda? - Remus warknął cicho zirytowany, wyrzucając sobie niemądry pomysł zakładu, jednak posłusznie chwycił różdżkę i cofnął zaklęcie.

-Na Merlina, czym ty to zablokowałeś? -spytał błękitnooki, wchodząc pewnie do łazienki ze zwycięskim uśmiechem na twarzy, zatrzeskując za sobą głośno drzwi, co wywołało głośne jęknięcie Rogacza i potok niecenzuralnych sformułowań, które, tak jak poprzednie jego uwagi, zostały zignorowane przez dwójkę, znajdującą się w łazience. Black szybko ściągną z siebie powyciągane spodnie dresowe, w których zawsze sypiał i koszulkę z nadrukiem zespołu Pink Floyd. Remus patrzył na lekkie, płynne spięcia mięśni przedramion, ramion, brzucha i pleców Blacka, podczas pozbywania się przez niego kolejnych części garderoby, odsłaniając coraz więcej oliwkowej, gładkiej skóry chłopaka, pozbawionej najmniejszych defektów, naciągniętej na jego wyrzeźbione ciało, nie pozostawiając grama zbędnej tkanki tłuszczowej. Lupin naprawdę nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że w jego głowie zrodziła się chęć sprawdzenia, czy to grzesznie doskonałe ciało spinałoby się w równie płynny i zachęcający sposób tuż pod nim. Nie mógł również nic poradzić na to, że myśl ta niemal natychmiast powędrowała z jego głowy w dół i spowodowała delikatne napięcie tam, gdzie zdecydowanie nie powinna była dotrzeć, ani na rumieńce, które zakwitły na jego twarzy tuż po tym, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że Syriusz już od dobrej chwili stoi przed nim zupełnie nagi i z satysfakcją przypatruje się temu, jak Remus pożera go wzrokiem.

\- Nie przeszkadzaj sobie. - zachichotał widząc zmieszany wyraz twarzy mniejszego, po czym wskoczył do wanny, sadowiąc się tuż obok Lupina, mimo że zdołałaby ona pomieścić pięć, dobrze zbudowanych osób, bez konieczności dotykania się nawzajem. Westchnął cicho na kontakt ciepłej wody z jego wieczne chłodną skórą, przymykając powieki z przyjemności, mając absolutną świadomość, bycia obserwowanym przez chłopaka obok. Uwielbiał skupiać na sobie uwagę, zwłaszcza kiedy była ona podyktowana pożądaniem. Z pełną premedytacją przejechał językiem po górnej wardze, wciąż nie otwierając oczu, odchylając lekko głowę do tyłu, otrzymując w zamian niespokojne wiercenie się chłopca tuż przy jego lewym udzie. Nie potrafił powstrzymać słabego uśmieszku, wpływającego mu mimowolnie na usta. Tak bardzo chciał teraz po prostu posadzić sobie Remus na biodrach i wziąć go właśnie w tym momencie. Zaśmiał się w duchu, uświadamiając sobie własne myśli. Nigdy nie miał problemu ze swoimi uczuciami, do przyjaciela. Traktował to jako w miarę zdrową ciekawość, naturalną dla jego wieku i buntowniczego charakteru. Uśmiechnął się lekko, niby od niechcenia kładąc dłoń na kolanie chłopaka, opuszkami palców badając jego skórę po wewnętrznej stronie jego uda. Była miękka, ale dość szorstka, jak na tak wrażliwe miejsce. Gdzieniegdzie dało się wyczuć wąskie, podłużne zgrubienia - blizny po dawnych pełniach, które były na tyle głębokie, by pozostawić po sobie ślad.

\- Nadal się gapisz. - mruknął Syriusz, nie potrafiąc ukryć nuty zadowolenia w swoim głosie, nadal nie otwierając oczu, czując na sobie palące spojrzenie przyjaciela, który zawsze, gdy tylko nadarzyła się okazja podziwiał jego ciało, jakby widział je pierwszy raz. - Sprawiasz, że nie można oderwać od Ciebie wzroku, Black. Czego więc się spodziewasz? - usłyszał o wiele niższy, niż zazwyczaj szept miodowookiego tuż przy swoim uchu. Przez sekundę, czy dwie rozkoszował się dreszczami spływającymi w dół po jego karku i kręgosłupie, wywołanymi wibracjami głosu przyjaciela. Jednak Lupin nie pozostawił mu zbyt wiele czasu na delektowanie się tym uczuciem, niemal natychmiast przywierając wargi do wrażliwego miejsca tuż za uchem Syriusza. Chłopak sapnął zaskoczony nagłym, niespodziewanym uczuciem, otwierając oczy. Usta Lupina były ciepłe i miękkie, delikatnie rozchylone przy jego skórze, pozwalały koniuszkowi języka drażnić zmysły Blacka. Czarnowłosy nie wyrwał się tak, jak miał to zamiar zrobić w pierwszym momencie. Ogarnęło go jakieś obezwładniające uczucie. Jakby wszystkie mięśnie nagle odmówiły posłuszeństwa jego umysłowi, kierując się jedynie chęcią pogłębienia przyjemności. Remus oderwał się na moment od szyi wyższego, by mimochodem spojrzeć w dół. Uśmiech rozlał się powoli na jego twarzy, gdy z zadowoleniem stwierdził, że chłopak jest już na wpół twardy, kiedy nawet jeszcze nie zaczął zabawy. Syriusz westchnął zauważając tryumf mniejszego, po czym z chichotem wciągnął go na swoje biodra, zderzając ich usta w silnym, agresywnym pocałunku, jednocześnie zjeżdżając dłońmi po plecach chłopaka, rysując paznokciami długie krwawe linie na skórze i tak już poznaczonej różnej wielkości ranami i zatrzymując się na jego pośladkach. To nie tak, że Black nie potrafił być mniej ostry. Zazwyczaj był czarujący dla większości swoich partnerek. Jednak w Remusie było coś innego. Nie chciał go zaliczyć, a bardziej posiąść. Pragnął zostawić na jego ciele i duszy tyle śladów swojej obecności, by nikt, a zwłaszcza młody Lupin, nie ważył się twierdzić, że nie jest on niczyją własnością. Remus syknął cicho w usta Syriusza, oplatając ramionami szyję chłopaka i chwytając go mocno za włosy, by móc chociaż pozornie kontrolować coraz brutalniejsze pocałunki, które już dawno przestał nadążać oddawać. Trzask drzwi przebił ich małą bańkę namiętności, bez cienia litości. Następnie nastąpił krzyk, na który chłopcy odskoczyli od siebie szybko.

-Nie, no, błagam! - jęknął Potter, stojący w drzwiach z miną mówiącą, że zbiera mu się na wymioty. - Dopiero co się obudziłem! Nie możecie chociaż zamykać drzwi?

-Jak były zamknięte, to marudziłeś, żebym je otworzył. - wydyszał Lupin, bezskutecznie usiłując zakryć swoje rumieńce.

-O co Ci chodzi, James? - spytał słodko Syriusz. On, w przeciwieństwie do miodowookiego wyglądał na całkowicie zrelaksowanego. - Mieszkasz z nami od czterech lat. Nie sądzisz, że mógłbyś się już przyzwyczaić? - jednak okularnik nie odpowiedział, wychodząc z trzaśnięciem drzwi z wyrazem skrajnej rozpaczy na twarzy, mamrocząc pod nosem coś, co brzmiało jak: "już wolałem mój sen o gruszkach, zamiast przyrodzeń." Gdy tylko drzwi zamknęły się za Jamesem, miodowooki, z westchnieniem ulgi, przycisnął wargi do ust wyższego, by na nowo zatonąć w pocałunku, rozpalającym ciała dwójki dojrzewających chłopców. Jednak tak szybko, jak sięgnął zębami dolnej wargi chłopaka pod nim, Syriusz zatrzymał go ruchem dłoni.

-Lunio. Zdaje mi się, że chyba nieco rozproszyłem twoją zdolność trzeźwej oceny sytuacji. - mruknął z szelmowskim uśmiechem Black, na co Remus wywrócił oczami zniecierpliwiony. Wiedział dokładnie, co Syriusz wyprawia. Najpierw narobił mu nadziei na chwilę przyjemności, a kiedy chłopak zaczynał naprawdę dobrze się bawić, błękitnooki zaczynał się drażnić i żartować. Och, tak. Przeklęty Black uwielbiał to robić. Remus tak bardzo mu zazdrościł tego opanowania. Młody arystokrata wydawał się być wiecznie wyluzowany. Jakby nic nigdy go nie obchodziło i nic nie robiło na nim wrażenia. Lupinowi niepojęte wydawało się jak to właściwie możliwe, bo, mimo wszelkich starań niebieskookiego w zwalczaniu pogłosek na ten temat, wilkołak wiedział, że jego przyjaciel ma naprawdę wielkie serce. Jednak, gdyby i jego, tak jak Syriusza niemal od niemowlęcia przygotowywano do szlacheckiego, pełnego obłudy, kłamstwa i wrogości życia, zrozumiałby, dlaczego młody Black do perfekcji opanowaną miał grę aktorską oraz maskę obojętności. - Dobrze, więc odtwórzmy Ci całą sytuację ponownie. - powiedział czarnowłosy, nie otrzymując żadnej satysfakcjonującej go odpowiedzi na swoją zaczepkę. - Przed chwilą wpadł tu Potter. Sam. Nie został wciągnięty przez żadne z nas, bo, jak wiemy, obaj jesteśmy tutaj, a Peter się nie liczy, bo on nigdy nie podejmuje się budzenia Jamesa od czasu nieszczęsnego wypadku z wyrzuceniem go przez okno, gdy starał się to zrobić na trzecim roku.

W końcu umysł Remusa zaczął w miarę sprawnie funkcjonować. Jamesa nikt nie obudził, przyszedł sam do łazienki, co oznacza, że wstał sam, co oznacza, że..

-MERLINIE! MUSI BYĆ TAK CHOLERNIE PÓŹNO!! - wrzasnął, wyskakując z wanny, jak oparzony i nie dbając o ręcznik, czy bieliznę, wybiegł z łazienki, by w pośpiechu uszykować się na zajęcia.

***

Filius Flitwick westchnął z rezygnacją, gdy 10 minut po zaplanowanym czasie rozpoczęcia jego zajęć z gryfonami i krukonami z piątego roku, do jego klasy wpadła zdyszana czwórka roześmianych chłopców z domu lwa.

-Gryfindor traci trzy punkty, za wasze spóźnienie, panowie. - mruknął, nawet nie łudząc się, że na huncwotach zrobi to jakiekolwiek wrażenie. Te urwisy w ciągu miesiąca straciły więcej punków swojego domu, niż większość uczniów całej swojej szkolnej karierze. O dziwo robili to ku uciesze i aprobacie ze strony swoich kolegów z domu, którzy uważali huncwotów za wspaniały wzór do naśladowania. Szczerze powiedziawszy Flitwick nie dziwił się temu aż tak, jak powinien. Wiele dowcipów, jakie ta czwórka robiła, było zdumiewająco kreatywnych i zabawnych. Trzeba im było przyznać, że smykałkę do żartów niemal po mistrzowsku łączyli z nadzwyczajną inteligencją, którą większość z paczki była hojnie obdarzona. -Na zajęciach w tym tygodniu będziemy uczyć się o zaklęciach, pomagających w życiu codziennym oraz w prowadzeniu gospodarstwa. - większość uczniów zrobiła zbolałe miny. Lily Evans, siedząca w drugim rzędzie westchnęła z rozczarowaniem i wymieniła porozumiewawcze spojrzenia ze swoją przyjaciółką z dormitorium, śliczną Dorcas Meadowes. Doskonale wiedziały, że w tej chwili mają bardzo podobne myśli. Nad czarodziejskim światem od roku wisiało ciemne widmo niebezpieczeństwa. Coraz więcej mugolaków znikało. Przez lato pisano o tym we wszystkich gazetach. Doszło nawet do tego, że zniknęło trzech uczniów z Hufflepuffu. Przez pierwszy miesiąc roku szkolnego, większość ludzi spoglądało ponuro na puste miejsca przy stole Puchonów, a wśród uczniów tego domu panowała grobowa atmosfera przygnębienia. Cały czarodziejski świat zdawał sobie sprawę, że nadchodzą bardzo niepewne czasy. Dlatego też młodzi czarodzieje, którzy wchodzili właśnie w buntowniczy wiek młodości, hartu ducha i nauki najważniejszych wartości nie byli w stanie pojąć, jak to możliwe, że zamiast nauki samoobrony, przydatnych zaklęć, uroków i pracy w zespołach, ćwiczą nudną magię gospodarczą, gdy jasne jest, że w najbliższym czasie składanie skarpetek, czy zmywanie, za pomocą różdżki, nie będzie ich największym problemem. Tuż za rudowłosą Evans, James Potter nachylił się do Syriusza.

-Czy oni naprawdę myślą, że podstawa programowa w tych czasach jest aż tak ważna, by przedkładać ją nad naukę przydatnych rzeczy? Typu.. No nie wiem.. Jak przeżyć? - warknął z irytacją do przyjaciela, na co Black przytaknął skinieniem głowy, bazgroląc coś na kawałku pergaminu. Słysząc to, Lily odwróciła się i spojrzała na Jamesa z uznaniem.

-Dobrze powiedziane, Potter. Myślę, że masz zupełną rację. - stwierdziła cicho, jednak okularnik, nie do końca przyswoił te słowa. W jego zdezorientowanym, zachwyconym i przerażonym jednocześnie umyśle tłukła się jedynie rozpaczliwie świadomość, że Lily, jego Lily, po raz pierwszy odkąd pamiętał spojrzała na niego tymi swoimi wspaniałymi, szmaragdowymi oczami bez choćby nuty niechęci, czy pogardy. Jednak nim zdążył odpowiedzieć, chociażby uśmiechem, gryfonka zerwała kontakt wzrokowy, z powrotem odwracając wzrok, ku tłumaczącemu zaklęcie profesorowi, nie pozostawiając Jamesowi nic, prócz powrotu do wgapiania się w tył jej głowy.

-Ty.. Ty widziałeś to?! - zapowietrzył się Potter, na powrót zwracając się do Syriusza.- Ona właśnie wyznała mi miłość! I to przy całej klasie! Merlinie! Musi być tak desperacko we mnie zakochana.. - niemal jęknął chłopak.

-Wiesz, James... nie jestem pewien, czy przyznanie Ci oczywistej racji jest równoznaczne z wyznaniem miłości... - zaczął delikatnie Peter, jednak Black szybko uciszył go ręką.

-Pozwólmy mu żyć w błogiej nieświadomości, jeszcze przez jakiś czas, póki Evans nie sprowadzi go brutalnie na ziemię, przypominając mu, jak go nienawidzi. - mruknął do przyjaciela konspiracyjnym szeptem, na co obaj zachichotali, spoglądając na rozanielonego okularnika.

\- Czy panowie Black i Pettigrew mogą się łaskawie zająć omawianym przez klasę tematem? - podniósł głos Flitwick, po czym wrócił do tłumaczenia, w jaki sposób skręcić nadgarstek przy wymawianiu formuły zaklęcia prasującego zmięte ubrania. Przez resztę zajęć ćwiczyli na kolegach prasowanie ubrań i wiązanie krawatów za pomocą magii. Co prawda wysiłki większości klasy okazały się być kompletnie bezowocne lub w najlepszym przypadku mierne (oprócz panny Meadowes, która, ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich, w tym niej samej, była świetna w magii gospodarczej), jednak nie obyło się bez małych dramatów, takich jak "nieumyślne" podduszenie pewnego Krukona, niejakiego Erika, który, jak wszyscy wiedzieli zalecał się od niedawna do Lily Evans, jego własnym krawatem przez nikogo innego jak Jamesa. Na szczęście zanim Fliwick zdążył odebrać gryffindorowi kolejne punkty, lekcja skończyła się i tłum uczniów umknął z Sali zaklęć na drugie śniadanie. 

\- To były koszmarnie nudne i niepotrzebne zajęcia. Zgodzicie się ze mną chłopcy? - dźwięczny, dziewczęcy głos, który sprawił, że James potknął się o własną nogę, rozległ się za Huncwotami, gdy tylko wyszli z klasy. Syriusz i Remus obrócili się za siebie z uniesionymi brwiami. Lily Evans zwykle unikała kontaktu z nimi, kiedy tylko miała ku temu okazję i prawie nigdy nie rozpoczynała z nimi rozmowy z własnej woli. 

\- Naraziliśmy Ci się czymś, Evans? Czemu nagle się do nas odzywasz? - niezbyt przyjemnie zapytał Łapa.

\- Też za tobą nie przepadam, Black. - odwarknęła, po czym, ku jeszcze większemu zdziwieniu obecnych przy całym zajściu, zwróciła się bezpośrednio do Rogacza z czymś, co można byłoby uznać za krzywy uśmiech, gdyby tak bardzo nie przypominało grymasu wykrzywiającego twarz po zjedzeniu cytryny - Potter, słyszałam, co mówiłeś na lekcji do swojego chłopaka - tu wymownie zerknęła na Syriusza - uważam, że to jedna z niewielu sensownych wypowiedzi, jakie kiedykolwiek słyszałam z twoich ust. - zrobiła małą przerwę, na to, by rozczochraniec mógł przyjąć ten nieoczekiwany komplement. Ale kiedy stało się jasne, że (porażony faktem, że Lily Evans zwróciła się do niego w celu innym, niż zwymyślanie go) biedak, zapomniał, jak działa składnia, rudowłosa, ciągnęła dalej - Myślałam już o tym od jakiegoś czasu. I chcę napisać podanie. Do Dumbledore'a. Wyraziłabym chęć większości naszego roku do nabywania dodatkowej edukacji z dziedziny, która nie jest może zawarta w naszej podstawie programowej, ale z uwagi na okoliczności, w jakich znajduje się cały czarodziejski świat, jest nam potrzebna. Byłyby to głównie ćwiczenia z magii obronnej, ale też zaklęcia zwodzące, ukrywające... No wiesz, takie, które pomogą nam w obronie przed tymi... tymi... ś-śmierciożercami, czy jak im tam - wyjąkała ściszając głos

\- Tak, to doskonały pomysł! - nienaturalnie głośno wykrzyknął Rogacz, kiedy wydobył wreszcie z siebie głos, wymachując przy tym nad głową ręką w nieco nieskoordynowanym geście wyglądającym jakby jednocześnie chciał zasalutować i pomachać komuś stojącemu w oddali.

\- Wiem. - ucięła krótko Ruda, przyglądając się z rezerwą wywijającej w powietrzu dłoni Rogacza - Rzecz w tym... - zawahała się - Że chyba potrzebuję nieco pomocy kogoś... takiego jak wy. No wiesz. Kogoś popularnego. - wyrzuciła z siebie, nie potrafiąc ukryć nuty sceptycyzmu i pogardy w głosie. - Bo, żeby złożyć takie podanie, trzeba by było zebrać głosy uczniów, którzy byliby chętni chodzić na takie zajęcia. I jeśli zaproponuję to ja... cóż pomyślą, że kujonka chce ich namówić na kolejne nudne koło zainteresowań dla przegrywów. Co innego, kiedy będzie do tego namawiał kapitan drużyny qudditcha i jeden z popularniejszych chłopaków w szkole. - przyznała niechętnie. 

\- Czy... czy ja dobrze słyszę? Panna Zrobię-To-Sama Evans prosi kogoś o przysługę? I to nie byle kogo! Zdaje się, że to ten sam gość, którego wyszydzała, wyśmiewała, któremu groziła klątwami, eliksirami, zszarganiem reputacji i wreszcie samą śmiercią przez ostatnie parę lat! Nie mylę się? - zawarczał zwycięsko Black zza pleców rozanielonego okularnika. 

\- Oj, Black, bo zaraz się rozpłaczę. Wzruszające, jak rycersko bronisz swojego chłopaka, ale chyba ma język i potrafi sam mi odpowiedzieć prawda? Poza tym, uważaj, bo się jeszcze rozmyślę, a komu, jak komu, ale z tego, co wiem, akurat tobie przydałyby się zaklęcia obronne. Nawet do mnie dotarła wieść, jak tydzień temu urządziła cię Beth z Ravenclawu po tym, jak odkryła, że ją zdradzasz. - Chłopak patrzył na nią spod byka jeszcze chwilę po tej odpowiedzi, po czym odwrócił się od niej na pięcie, teatralnie zarzucając włosami, niczym modelka na wybiegu, napotykając przy tym rozbawioną minę Lupina krzyżującego przyjazne spojrzenia z tą podłą Evans. 

\- Chce iść już zjeść - zajęczał zrzędliwie, po czym krzyknął z nową siłą i ekscytacją w głosie - Nieś mnie do Wielkiej Sali, Lunio! 

\- Nie. - zabrzmiała twarda odpowiedź.

\- Musisz! Miałeś mi dzisiaj wcale nie odmawiać. - przypomniał. Remus jęknął w odpowiedzi, ale podszedł do Łapy, przygotowując się, by ten mógł łatwo wskoczyć mu na plecy. - Nie tak. Nieś mnie jak księżniczkę! - zrządził Black, zachwycony tym, że może komuś rozkazywać. Remus prychnął ze śmiechem, ale posłusznie wziął arystokratę na ręce, układając swoje ramiona pod głową i kolanami chłopaka, uginając się lekko pod jego ciężarem. - Świetnie! A teraz na przód! - krzyknął czarnowłosy na cały korytarz. - Prawa! Lewa! Prawa! - dyrygował, gdy biedny Remus powoli kroczył do Wielkiej Sali, obciążony rozkapryszonym, cięższym od siebie kolegą, a Peter chichotał idąc za nimi, dopingując tragarza. Kiedy zaczęli znikać za rogiem Syriusz wychylił się z ramion Lupina, pomachał pozostałej na korytarzu dwójce środkowym palcem i krzyknął - Nie lubię cię, Evans!

\- I nawzajem, Black - odkrzyknęła rudowłosa, jednak bez zamierzonego efektu tonu ociekającego nienawiścią, ponieważ jej głos wciąż drżał od śmiechu wywołanego tą sceną. Wciąż uśmiechnięta i lekko rozbawiona zwróciła głowę w kierunku swojego rozmówcy, na moment zapominając z kim ma do czynienia. Jednak jedno spojrzenie na szybko mierzwiącego włosy okularnika przed sobą otrzeźwiło ją na tyle, że wróciła do swojej chłodnej postawy osoby składającej biznesową propozycję, jaką założyła sobie przyjąć na czas tej rozmowy. - To jak, Potter? Chcesz się w to zaangażować? - James, gdyby miał się szczerze przyznać, nie miał nawet świadomości, co wydarzyło się na korytarzu odkąd Lily Evans zwróciła się do niego pierwszy raz. Nie miał pojęcia z czego się śmiała, ani czemu chwilę wcześniej nazwała się kujonką. Wiedział natomiast, że przez moment spojrzała na niego tak, jakby byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi i naprawdę, naprawdę żałował, że ten moment już się skończył. 

\- Tak, oczywiście! - zaoferował nadal nieco rozkojarzony świadomością, że rozmawia z Lily Evans! Przez moment stali niezręcznie dopóki jego szare komórki nie zaskoczyły wreszcie i nie zaczęły pracować na tyle poprawnie, by był w stanie zapanować nad swoją mimiką. Spróbował posłać jej jeden ze swoich do perfekcji wystudiowanych uśmiechów, o którym wiedział, że zazwyczaj działa na dziewczyny, ale chyba coś mu nie do końca wyszło, bo Ruda, zamiast być oczarowana, uniosła brew z lekkim zdegustowaniem wypisanym na twarzy. - To znaczy... - odezwał się wreszcie, z ulgą przyjmując fakt, że jego język przestał być zesztywniałym kołkiem i zaczął działać poprawnie - osobiście uważam, że świetnie poradziłabyś sobie beze mnie... To znaczy... Ze wszystkim sobie świetnie radzisz. I myślę, że nie potrzebujesz do tego niczyjej pomocy. Nikt nie uważa cię za kujonkę, a raczej za wspaniałą, inteligentną i niesamowicie piękną czarownicę. I wiesz mi, wiem to z niejednego źródła. Nie, żebym wypytywał ludzi, co sądzą na twój temat ale... - zająknął się - tak, czy siak, myślę, że większość osób z naszego roku zgodziłaby się z tobą bez mojego wsparcia. Ale jeśli tylko sądzisz, że mógłbym się przydać, to piszę się na to w stu procentach. To w końcu ważna rzecz i naprawdę uważam, że takie zajęcia, to świetny pomysł w dzisiejszych czasach. - Lily spojrzała na niego nieufnie.

\- To... miłe, Potter. I dość niepodobne do Ciebie. Ale cieszę się, że masz tak dojrzałe podejście do tej sprawy... - urwała, bo za jej plecami dobrze znany im obu głos zawołał ją po imieniu.

\- Świetnie. Smarkerus. - warknął James, spoglądając ponad jej ramieniem na korytarz za nią, którym kroczył w ich stronę Severus Snape. Lily obejrzała się za siebie i z uśmiechem machnęła do przyjaciela. 

\- Nie mów tak na niego, ostrzegam cię. - powiedziała ostro. - Muszę już iść. Ale pogadamy jeszcze na ten temat dziś wieczorem w pokoju wspólnym, dobrze? - i nie czekając na odpowiedź odwróciła się od okularnika i pomknęła w stronę Snape'a, który natychmiast, gdy znalazła się obok chwycił ją za rękę, patrząc prosto w oczy Jamesa z zimną nienawiścią. 

\- Świetnie, Evans! To jesteśmy umówieni! Dziś wieczór w Pokoju Wspólnym! - krzyknął za nią, odwzajemniając spojrzenie ślizgona, którego głowa błyskawicznie zwróciła się w stronę dziewczyny, szukając w jej twarzy wyjaśnienia. 

Potter uśmiechnął się pod nosem i zwrócił w drugą stronę, lekkim krokiem wędrując na błonia, decydując, że drugie śniadanie jest dla tych biedaków, którzy nie są szczęśliwie zakochani. On żywił się miłością.

***

Dzień mijał im szybko, spędzany głównie na dyskusji o pomyśle Evans i okazjonalnym robieniu z siebie przedstawienia dla reszty uczniów, głównie przez najróżniejsze wygłupy Lupina robione na żądanie Łapy. Remus podszedł do wyzwania bardzo ambicjonalnie, a że bycie Huncwotem zobowiązywało do porzucenia godności i poczucia wstydu, nie miał większych oporów przed robieniem z siebie głupka na forum uczniów Hogwartu. 

\- Panie Lupin, miałam pana za rozsądniejszego. Co się z panem dzisiaj dzieje? Nawdychał się pan jakichś oparów na lekcji eliksirów? - spytała nieco poirytowana młoda nauczycielka Zielarstwa, pani Sprout, kiedy, na życzenie Syriusza, po raz trzeci stanął na ławce i zapiał, jak kogut. 

\- Tak, pani profesor. To musi być to. - odparł, ignorując zwijającego się ze śmiechu Petera obok siebie i starając się przywołać najbardziej niewinny wyraz twarz, na jaki go było stać. - Chyba powinienem udać się z tym do pani Pomfrey. Może ma coś na takie dolegliwości - dodał, przybierając zbolałą minę. Jak już miał się tak wydurniać, to chociaż niech ma z tego drobne korzyści w postaci opuszczenia nudnych zajęć. 

\- Racja. Idź mój chłopcze. - przytaknęła chętnie nauczycielka z ulgą przyjmując pomysł, dzięki któremu nie będzie musiała się użerać z uczniem rozpraszającym całą klasę. 

Remus nie czekał dłużej. Jednym ruchem spakował wszystkie rzeczy do torby i wyszedł z cieplarni. Był ładny październikowy dzień, więc Remus, wreszcie pozbawiony męczącego towarzystwa Syriusza, a tym samym wyzwolony od roli szkolnego błazna, postanowił nacieszyć się chwilą samotności na błoniach, kierując swoje kroki w stronę wielkiego dębu tuż nad jeziorem. Rozłożył się pod nim z przyjemnością chłonąc promienie słońca, które z dnia na dzień grzało coraz słabiej. Tak potrzebował chwili ciszy. Był zmęczony. Pełnia zbliżała się wielkimi krokami i jak co miesiąc czuł, jak jego ciało robi się coraz słabsze i traci siły witalne. A przebywanie w towarzystwie trójki krzykliwych Huncwotów, mimo, że kochał to całym sercem, jeszcze bardziej go wyczerpywało.

\- Bu! - krzyk tuż przy uchu był tak niespodziewany, że aż podskoczył z wrzaskiem, ale zaraz opanował szybko bijące serce, w zamian przyjmując rozgniewany wyraz twarzy, bo aż za dobrze wiedział czyj to był głos.

\- Nie powinieneś być na lekcji? - Spytał powietrze przed sobą z gniewną miną, sam przed sobą przyznając, że jest tylko troszkę rozczarowany przerwaniem jego odpoczynku. Przez chwilę nic się nie działo, a potem obraz przed nim zafalował i ni stąd ni zowąd w powietrzu pojawiła się uśmiechnięta głowa Syriusza.

\- Wymknąłem się. - odparł wyszczerzony od ucha do ucha. - Sprout i tak nie zauważy. Biedaczka kompletnie sobie nie radzi. Kolejny raz przerabiamy Diabelskie Sidła i już trzy osoby zostały podduszone. 

\- I co? Pewnie przyszedłeś, żeby się migdalić? - westchnął Remus, poklepując miejsce obok siebie. No bo czegóż innego mógłby chcieć Syriusz. Szczerze, to czy on w ogóle posiadał inne potrzeby? Remus nie wiedział.

\- Żadnego migdalenia! Oczywiście, że nie po to tu przyszedł! Czy wy nie umiecie robić ze sobą nic innego? - odezwał się drugi głos znikąd i tuż obok arystokraty pojawiła się rozczochrana głowa Pottera

\- Cóż skoro pytasz... - mruknął Syriusz cicho, ale Remus szybko wpadł mu w słowo

\- Czy to znaczy, że zostawiliście Petera samego?

\- Taaak... zabralibyśmy go, ale to właśnie on był jednym z tych podduszanych. A w ogóle, to nie zmieniaj tematu, Lunio! Przestań gejować mi kumpla, dobra? - odparła mu głowa Pottera z oburzeniem wypisanym na twarzy.

\- Gejować? Wiesz, że tak się nie mówi? - Remus uniósł brew. 

\- Wiesz... migdalić też się już nie mówi, Lunatyku... - Syriusz jak zawsze stanął murem za Jamesem

\- To co innego. Może JUŻ się tak nie mówi, ale przynajmniej istnieje takie słowo. Zresztą nieważne. - uniósł ręce w obronnym geście - Potter, obiecuję nie "gejować" ci kumpla tak długo jak jesteś w pobliżu. - zaśmiał się jeszcze raz poklepując ziemię obok siebie, zapraszając przyjaciół, by usiedli przy nim.

Kiedy James przyłapał ich po raz pierwszy na okazywaniu sobie drobnych czułości lamentował przez tydzień. Zachowywał przy tym tak jednoznaczne obrzydzenie i niechęć, że Remus zaczął się tym martwić. Nie chciał tracić przyjaciela przez ten mały romans, ale nie wiedział też czemu miałby się hamować tylko dlatego, że Potter wyraźnie tego nie popierał, nie omieszkując przypominać o tym na każdym kroku. Syriusz oczywiście zupełnie się tym nie przejął. Wzruszał tylko ramionami albo nabijał się z tego razem z Jamesem. Dopiero po pół roku stało się dla Lupina jasne, że opacznie rozumiał zachowanie okularnika. To była zima, tuż przed feriami świątecznymi. Ówczesna dziewczyna Syriusza siedziała z nimi przy kominku, wtulona w bok swojego chłopaka i narzekała jak bardzo nie chce wracać do domu na święta.  
\- W dodatku przyjeżdża brat mojej mamy ze swoim _mężem_ \- zrobiła w powietrzu cudzysłów, przewracając oczami. - Mama zmusza mnie, żebym była dla nich miła, a wiecie jak to jest z tym pedałami...  
\- A co ty masz do gejów? - James zjeżył się tak szybko, że Remus ledwo mógł to zarejestrować. - Nigdy nie podejrzewałem, że możesz mieć tak głupie poglądy, Natalie. I w dodatku być tak niewychowana, żeby używać takiego języka. - odparł lodowato, a Remusowi opadła szczęka. Tego samego wieczoru Syriusz zerwał z Natalie, a po szkole rozeszła się wieść, że James Potter jest homo. Rogacz nie przejął się tym za mocno, a w następnym meczu quidditcha wystąpił w szacie, która zamiast jego nazwiska prezentowała napis "kocham penisy", a zamiast swojego numeru miał 69. Zarobił za to miesięczny szlaban, ale i to przyjął z lekkością. Rozczochraniec w gruncie rzeczy nie miał nic przeciw ich małej relacji, a raczej to był jego sposób na odreagowywanie zazdrości o Blacka. Bądź co bądź to James był Syriusza najlepszym przyjacielem i nie chciał dzielić się tym z Remusem tylko dlatego, że ten utrzymywał z nim nieco intymniejsze stosunki. 

Chłopcy zdjęli pelerynę-niewidkę, sadowiąc się pod drzewem.

\- Jak to jest, Lunio, że tobie wszystko uchodzi płazem? - ziewnął James - Gdybym ja, albo Łapa piał na całą klasę za każdym razem, gdy nauczycielka chce coś powiedzieć, zarobilibyśmy szlaban w przeciągu sekundy. A ciebie tylko wysyłają do skrzydła szpitalnego. 

\- Hm... - zamyślił się Lupin - lubię o sobie myśleć jak o mistrzu zła. - odparł z uśmiechem, na co spotkała go salwa śmiechu ze strony kolegów. Syriusz śmiał się tak mocno, że na jego policzkach można było dostrzec łzy, a James położył się na ziemi, trzymając się za brzuch. - Ale to prawda! - krzyknął Remus, nie poddając się - Wy zachowujecie się zupełnie jak amatorzy. Broicie coś, a potem pokornie przyjmujecie na siebie szlaban. A to nie o to chodzi. Spójrzcie... planuję z wami wszystkie żarty i dowcipy, tak? A kiedy ostatni raz dostałem szlaban? Nawet nie pamiętacie. I widzicie. Tak trzeba to robić. - zakończył wywód z uśmiechem samozadowolenia na twarzy. Chłopcy popatrzyli po sobie w ciszy. Po czym zanieśli się jeszcze głośniejszym śmiechem. 

\- Lunio! - odparł między salwami śmiechu Black - Przecież ty nawet jednego dowcipu nie byłbyś w stanie bez nas zrobić.

\- Tak? Bardzo proszę. Udowodnię wam, że mam rację. - mruknął bardziej do siebie, niż do nich Lupin.

\- Tu jesteście! - Peter zbliżał się do nich szybkim krokiem. Szatę miał w całkowitym nieładzie, a na jego szyi znajdował się czerwony ślad. - Co tak siedzicie? Przerwa obiadowa wam mija. Sprout kazała wam przekazać, że macie szlaban za ucieczkę z lekcji. Macie się zgłosić do niej w piątek po lekcjach - zwrócił się do dwójki uciekinierów, na co chłopcy jęknęli z niezadowoleniem.

\- Nie mogłeś nas jakoś kryć, Glizduś? - spytał z wyrzutem Black, na co chłopak spuścił głowę. 

\- Naprawdę chciałem. Ale nie mogłem nic wymyślić. Zaskoczyła mnie. - tłumaczył się Peter. 

\- Widzicie? - odparł Lupin z zadowolonym uśmiechem. - Amatorzy. - po czym wstali wszyscy i powlekli się do Wielkiej Sali.

***

\- Glizdek! Weź się skup. - James trzepnął przyjaciela w głowę, wyraźnie tracąc cierpliwość. Był przyjemny wieczór. Chłopcy siedzieli przy kominku w wieży Gryffindoru odrabiając zadania na kolejny dzień. Rogacz, jako, że wyrobił się ze wszystkim najszybciej, pomagał Peterowi z materiałem, z którym sobie nie radził. I pomimo jego usilnych prób, chłopak nie pojmował w jaki sposób Popiełek przyczynia się do pożarów. Ale prawdę mówiąc, nie dlatego Potter był wytrącony z równowagi. Młody ścigający wciąż zerkał w stronę dziury za portretem, która jednak bez zmiennie pozostawała zamknięta. Lily się spóźniała. Przecież sama mu powiedziała, że chce omówić swój pomysł jeszcze dziś wieczorem. Więc gdzie się podziewa? Czekał już na nią trzecią godzinę, a ona nadal nie pojawiła się w Pokoju Wspólnym. - Powtórz jeszcze raz: jaja składane przez Popiełka mają bardzo wysoką temperaturę. Jeśli nie zostaną znalezione i zamrożone w odpowiednim czasie mogą doprowadzić do pożaru, tak? - powtórzył kolejny raz, poirytowany. Zerknął znowu w stronę przejścia i jak na zawołanie w tym momencie portret uchylił się i przez dziurę przeszła rudowłosa. - Idzie. - mruknął z napięciem Potter, pochylając się lekko w fotelu, jakby gotowy do wstania, nie spuszczając spojrzenia z młodej Evans. Jednak ta zupełnie go nie zauważyła, przemykając prosto do swojego dormitorium. Chłopak przygasł lekko i opadł z powrotem na fotel, a obserwujący sytuację huncwoci szybko spuścili wzrok, udając na powrót pilnie zajętych nauką. - Dotarło już? - warknął Rogacz jeszcze bardziej nieprzyjemnie do Petera, który nie zdążył wystarczająco szybko spuścić wzroku z Jamesa. - Dobra. Powtórz to wszystko, a ja idę rozprostować nogi. Jak wrócę, odpytam cię jeszcze. - mruknął, wstając z fotela. 

\- O ile zakład, że idzie pogadać z Evans? - mruknął Peter z nosem w notatkach Jamesa.

\- Prosz... to jest zupełnie pewne. Stawiam dziesięć sykli, że zrobi to przez pośrednika. - stwierdził Remus nie podnosząc wzroku znad książki. 

\- Podbijam do dwudziestu, że mu się nie uda. - odparł Syriusz, pisząc kolejne zdanie w swoim eseju na Transmutację. 

\- Stoi. - chłopcy podali sobie ręce nadal nie odrywając się od pracy. 

Po drugiej stronie Pokoju Wspólnego, gdzie siedziała urocza Dorcas nad Prorokiem Wieczornym Potter oparł się o stół.

\- Jak tam się miewa nasza szkolna Miss Piękności, Meadowes? -posłał jej rozbrajający uśmiech. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego unosząc brwi.

\- Nie wiedziałam, że czystokrwiści wiedzą czym są konkursy na Miss. - mruknęła zaskoczona, a chłopak zaśmiał się lekko. 

\- Taak. Zeszłego lata Syriusz przywiózł mi mugolską gazetę ze zdjęciami Miss Ameryki. Długo próbowaliśmy ją zmusić do tego, żeby się obróciła, ale to była strasznie uparta babka. Prosiliśmy, groziliśmy. Syriusz nawet straszył ją, że ją podrze, a ona nic. Tylko stała tam i się uśmiechała. Ale Łapa i tak nie miał serca jej podrzeć. Tylko zawiesił ją na ścianie u siebie w pokoju. - chłopak zaśmiał się do własnych wspomnień. Spojrzał na Meadowes, która nadal patrzyła na niego wyczekująco, lekko rozbawiona opowieścią i szybko wrócił na ziemie. - Tak, czy siak... - odchrząknął - widziałaś może gdzieś Evans? Mieliśmy pogadać dziś wieczorem i zastanawiam się gdzie się zawieruszyła. 

\- Wy? Pogadać? Masz na myśli "pokłócić się"? - zaśmiała się serdecznie. - Jest w dormitorium. Zaraz po nią pójdę. Ale nie obiecuję, że zejdzie. Jeśli to kolejna próba wyciągnięcia ją na randkę, to raczej na nic nie licz. - i wstała, kierując się w stronę schodów do sypialni dziewczyn.

\- Potter! Długo czekałeś? Kompletnie zapomniałam o naszej dzisiejszej rozmowie. - westchnęła na wydechu Lily przechodząc przez pokój energicznym krokiem i siadając przy okupowanym przez Jamesa stole. Idąca za nią Dorcas dyskretnie wzięła swoją gazetę i odeszła do sypialni, dając tej dwójce przestrzeń. Niekoniecznie dlatego, że była tak taktowną osobą, a raczej z powodu znanego wszystkim gryfonom: jeśli chodzi o Pottera i Evans, każda ich konfrontacja kończyła się na rzucaniu klątwami, przedmiotami i, okazjonalnie, mięsem. I niejednokrotnie poszkodowanymi nie byli sami zainteresowani, a postronni obserwatorzy.

\- Nie. Właściwie, to właśnie mi się przypomniało o tym, że mieliśmy pogadać, dlatego też zwróciłem się do twojej przyjaciółki. - odparł nonszalancko Potter, wskazując brodą schody na których zniknęła przed chwilą Dorcas. Ułożył sobie w głowie tą odpowiedź jeszcze, jak siedział z Peterem.

\- Świetnie. Przemyślałeś już kogo zachęcisz do wzięcia udziały w zajęciach? - spytała siląc się na uprzejmy ton, chociaż widać było, że wymaga od niej sporo wysiłku utrzymanie cywilizowanej postawy wobec Pottera rozmawiając z nim drugi raz w ciągu tego samego dnia. 

\- Tak! Właściwie, to myśleliśmy z chłopakami, że to trochę głupie, ograniczać się tylko do naszego roku. Młodsi i starsi uczniowie też powinni mieć szansę uczestniczyć w tych zajęciach. 

\- Racja. Też o tym myślałam, ale to nieco problematyczne. Nie ma środków, żeby zorganizować tyle dodatkowych zajęć. Pomyśl. To kolejne siedem godzin pracy dla jednego nauczyciela i...

\- Tak, ale przecież można zrobić jedne takie zajęcia. - wpadł jej w słowo Rogacz - Albo podzielić na dwa bloki. Bo wiadomo, że pierwszaczki nie miałyby z nami szans. - uśmiechnął się pyszałkowato, jakby to była jego zasługa. - Więc na przykład... - pomyślał przez chwilę - od pierwszego do czwartego roku razem i od piątego do siódmego. I zajęcia co dwa tygodnie, co ty na to? Chociaż... - nie dał jej dojść do słowa - przydałoby się tez zrobić oddzielne zajęcia dla ślizgonów. Nie byłoby mądrze, gdyby wróg wiedział co umiemy, a politycznie niepoprawnie byłoby nie dopuścić ich do zajęć. - stwierdził, zwracając się bardziej do siebie, niż do niej.

\- SŁUCHAM?! - zagrzmiała wściekła. - Politycznie niepoprawnie? Co Ty w ogóle mówisz, Potter? Jaki wróg? Czy ty jesteś poważny? Nie tworzymy żadnej armii. Będziemy uczyć się samoobrony właśnie po to, żeby każdy z nas miał równe szanse, a ty już kategoryzujesz. - nie pamiętała kiedy wstała. Jej klatka piersiowa falowała ze wzburzenia, gdy górowała nad Rogaczem. 

\- Dobra, już dobra, Evans. Spokojnie. Złość piękności szkodzi. - zaśmiał się lekko nadal rozparty na swoim krześle. Lily spojrzała na tego durnia siedzącego przed nią z głupkowatym uśmiechem przyklejonym do tego napuszonego łba. Pokiwała głową ze zrezygnowaniem. 

\- Co ja sobie myślałam. - westchnęła, odwracając się powoli. - Sama sobie poradzę. - rzuciła przez ramię odchodząc.

W drugim końcu Pokoju 20 sykli zmieniło właściciela. 


	4. Chapter 4

Przez następne dni Potter, wbrew zakazom Lily, biegał, jak opętany po zamku, opowiadając każdemu, kto się nawinął, jak potrzebne są zajęcia samoobrony i jak świetnie by było, gdyby ludzie podpisali się pod prośbą do dyrektora. Peter natomiast dostał tygodniowy szlaban od Slughorna za szósty z kolei kompletny brak przygotowania do zajęć. Stary Ślimak rzadko rozdawał szlabany, ale kiedy już to robił, były one długie i mozolne. Glizdogon wracał wieczorami zmęczony całymi popołudniami spędzonymi na szorowaniu starych słojów po nieznanych ingrediencjach. Syriuszowi nie pozostawało więc nic do roboty, prócz zajmowania się Lupinem, dla którego z kolei nieubłaganie zbliżała się pełnia, co bardzo odbiło się na jego kondycji. Syriusz nie uskarżał się. Nie wspominali o tym przy Remusie, ale zawsze starali się pilnować, by któryś z nich był przy nim przez ten czas w miesiącu. Black, widząc, że reszta grupy jest zbyt pochłonięta własnymi sprawami, chcąc nie chcąc snuł się za Lunatykiem od klasy do klasy lub przesiadywał z nim godzinami w bibliotece i prawdę mówiąc był śmiertelnie znudzony. 

I tym razem po skończonych zajęciach z mugoloznawstwa (na które chodził tylko po to, żeby zrobić na złość swojej rodzinie) powlókł się niechętnie do biblioteki. Kiedy tylko dojrzał Lupina, jak zwykle otoczonego szczelnie murem z opasłych ksiąg osunął się na krzesło obok niego ze zbolałym westchnieniem.

\- Nie mogę iść z wami na pełnię. Dostałem szlaban. - wyjęczał prosto w Remusowe ucho rozgoryczonym tonem.

\- Za co dostałeś? - mruknął Lunatyk zupełnie niewstrząśnięty nową informacją, nie podnosząc nawet głowy znad księgi, którą czytał.

\- Za bzdurę! - warknął Black niemal obronnie. Prawda była inna, ale nie chciał martwić Remusa. W rzeczywistości usłyszał urywki rozmowy Smarka z tym całym Averym, gdy wracał z zajęć. Snape koniecznie chciał wiedzieć co się dzieje z Remusem i czemu dziś po raz kolejny zasłabł na zajęciach. Razem z Averym snuli przypuszczenia o najwymyślniejszych wstrętnych chorobach, jakie może mieć chłopak, więc Black stwierdził, że warto by im uświadomić, że sprawy Lupina nie powinny leżeć w kręgu ich zainteresowań. Na swoje nieszczęście został nakryty przez nauczycielkę mugoloznawstwa, która akurat opuszczała salę. 

\- Dostałeś, znaczy się zasłużyłeś. - odparł beznamiętnie niczego nieświadomy Lupin ze wzrokiem nadal utkwionym w tekście przed nim.

\- Będę szorował schody. - westchnął przesadnie, rozżalony faktem, że nie dostaje wsparcia od przyjaciela. - Akurat jutro! A tak czekałem na tę pełnię... - Remus oderwał wreszcie oczy od książki i spojrzał na niego srogo, na co Syriusz lekko się zmieszał - To znaczy... Oj, no wiesz, co to znaczy, Lunio! Już nie rób takiej miny. Po prostu nic się tu ostatnio nie dzieje. Chodzimy. Czytamy. Potem znowu chodzimy. Serio, jak nudne musi być twoje życie... - przerwał raptownie, bo Remus wstał na równe nogi ze zgrzytem odsuwając krzesło i spojrzał na chłopaka ze złością.

\- To sobie znajdź jakieś zajęcie, zamiast ciągle łazić za mną. Poważnie, Syriuszu, zajmij się sobą. - warknął, biorąc pod pachę wcześniej czytaną księgę i wychodząc z biblioteki zamaszystym krokiem. 

Łapa westchnął poirytowany. Dziś zdecydowanie nie był jego dzień. Nie brał sobie zachowania Lunatyka do siebie. Zawsze był taki rozdrażniony przed pełnią. Nie był to jego najlepszy okres. Rozejrzał się po bibliotece, poszukując kogoś znajomego, z kim mógłby spędzić czas. Niemal natychmiast rozpoznał przygarbioną postać o tłustych, czarnych włosach, idącą wprost za Remusem. Co prawda nie był to ktoś, z kim Syriusz naprawdę _chciałby_ spędzać czas. Ale z braku laku... zawsze była to jakaś rozrywka. Nie ociągając się wstał i pospieszył za śledzącym Lupina Snapem, który był tak zajęty tym, by pozostać niezauważonym, że sam nie zwrócił uwagi, że ktoś za nim idzie. Kiedy był już całkiem blisko, Łapa z rozpędem chwycił ślizgona za szaty i przygwoździł siłą do ściany, w ostatniej chwili decydując, że bez użycia różdżki będzie jeszcze zabawniej. Przysunął twarz do twarzy chłopaka tak blisko, na ile tylko pozwalało mu silne obrzydzenie osobą Snape'a i zmrużył oczy z nienawiścią. 

\- Widzę, że nie zrozumiałeś dzisiejszego przekazu, co, Smarku? - zawarczał wściekle, trzymając go tak mocno, że stopy ślizgona zaczęły się powoli odrywać od podłogi. 

\- Guza szukasz, Black? Jeszcze ci mało po zarobieniu szlabanu? - odparł Snape szamocząc się w uścisku. - A przy okazji, zdaje się, że masz pozdrowienia, od swojej rodzinki. - Uśmiechnął się szpetnie. - Twój młodszy brat odczytywał nam wczoraj na głos list od waszej matki. Przyłożył się szczególnie do tej części o tobie. Mieliśmy przy tym niezłą zabawę. Powiedz, jak to jest, jak nawet twoja rodzona matka wie, jakim jesteś niedorajdą? - wypluwał z siebie z pogardą słowa, które uderzyły Syriusza, jak policzek. Nie wiedział, czy było jeszcze coś, czego mogłaby dopuścić się jego matka, co mogłoby go zranić. Dawno temu zamknął przed nią serce. Ale Reg był jedynym powodem, dla którego nie uciekł z domu do wuja, pomimo jego usilnych namów. Nie mógł zostawić brata. Nawet jeśli nie układało im się najlepiej i Reg wyrzucał mu często, że nie chce dostosować się do rodziny, nigdy nie pomyślał, że jego mały braciszek byłby zdolny do wywlekania na wierzch tego, jak Syriusz jest traktowany w swojej własnej rodzinie. To zabolało bardziej, niż był na to przygotowany. Powoli opuścił chłopaka na ziemię, nadal przyciskając go do ściany. 

\- Tak cię interesuje co się dzieje z Remusem? - spytał obcym głosem. Był opanowany, nawet uprzejmy, ale kryło się w nim coś złowrogiego. - Jest taki tunel pod wierzbą bijącą. Jeśli jutro w nocy nim pójdziesz, dowiesz się wszystkiego, co chcesz wiedzieć. Ale uprzedzam cię. To nie jest bezpieczna wyprawa. Idź tam i sam się dowiedz, zamiast węszyć. Lub stchórz. - wysyczał, puszczając chłopaka i odchodząc szybko.

***

Nazajutrz, kiedy wracał, zmęczony szlabanem, do wieży gryfonów, marzył jedynie o ciepłym łóżku. Było już grubo po północy, a powieki same mu się zamykały, plecy bolały go po wielogodzinnej pracy w pochylonej pozycji, a mięśnie w rękach odmawiały posłuszeństwa od jednostajnego ruchu podczas szorowania schodów. Wyczerpany podał Grubej Damie hasło i z zaskoczeniem odkrył, że reszta huncwotów (naturalnie z wyjątkiem Remusa, który już od dawna był we Wrzeszczącej Chacie) odpoczywa przy kominku w ich ulubionym miejscu. Zdziwiony ruszył w ich stronę i opadł na fotel obok nich. 

\- A wy nie z Luniem? - spytał, na co Potter pokręcił głową.

\- Remus nie chciał, żebyśmy się pojawiali. Martwił się, że w pojedynkę mogę sobie z nim nie dać rady. - wyjaśnił trochę zmartwiony, po czym dodał już weselej - poważnie, nie wiem co sobie Lupin wyobraża. Że jest jakąś nieokiełznaną bestią? Przecież on się zachowuje jak pokorny mały wilczek, kiedy jest z nami. - zachichotali wszyscy. 

\- Jak szlaban, Syriuszu? - zagadnął Peter - mój był okropny. Slughorn kazał mi czyścić stary kociołek, w którym coś skisło, przegniło i zalęgło się nowe. - westchnął, wzdrygając się na to wspomnienie z obrzydzenia.

\- Mój nie był lepszy. Od siedemnastej myłem schody. - odparł z niechęcią Łapa, rozmasowując spięty kark.

\- Ja z kolei spotkałem Smarka, jak wracałem z kolacji. Powiem wam, że zrobił się ostatnio bardzo bezczelny. Chyba już dawno nie urządzaliśmy żadnego polowania, co panowie? - spytał James ze złośliwym uśmiechem.

\- O, o to się nie martw. Już niedługo zniknie mu cała pewność siebie. - odparł zadowolony z siebie Syriusz

\- Widzę, że pan Black działał na własną rękę. - zaśmiał się James - no to pochwal się Łapo, cóż za okropny wypadek spotka naszego Smarka?

\- Właściwie... - podjął arystokrata - To szkoda, że nie poszliście z Luniem, bo myślałem, że to od was dowiem się jak to wyszło.

\- Co? - zdziwił się Peter, ale i Potter uniósł brwi i niezrozumieniem na twarzy

\- No... - zaczął Black z przebiegłym uśmiechem na twarzy - powiedzmy, że Smarkuś trochę za mocno interesował się tym, co się dzieje z Lunatykiem podczas pełni. Więc uznałem, że skoro tak bardzo chce się przekonać, to niech chłopak chociaż ma doznania z pierwszej ręki, nie? No i troszkę go... _nakierowałem_ na to, gdzie może znaleźć odpowiedzi na nurtujące go pytania. - zakończył z uśmiechem samozadowolenia, oczekując na reakcję przyjaciół. 

Ale nikt się nie odezwał. Przez chwilę panowała cisza, a potem...

\- Łapa, coś ty zrobił. - szepnął ze zgrozą James, wpatrując się w niego, jak w obcego człowieka. - Peter, leć natychmiast do Dumbledora. Powiedz mu, że uczeń jest w niebezpieczeństwie na błoniach! - warknął szybko Potter, sam wyciągając Mapę Huncwotów z kieszeni - Uroczyście przysięgam, że knuję coś niedobrego. - mruknął, celując w nią różdżką i intensywnie się w nią wpatrując, nerwowo szukając kropki ze znienawidzonym przez siebie nazwiskiem.

Atmosfera w Pokoju Wspólnym zmieniła się tak szybko, że zdezorientowanemu Syriuszowi zakręciło się w głowie. W jednej chwili chwalił się nowym dowcipem, a w kolejnej widocznie wściekły Potter panikował z powodu Smarka. Czy świat stanął na głowie? 

\- Ale jest cisza nocna... - odparł niechętnie Peter.

\- MAM TO GDZIEŚ, SNAPE MOŻE BYĆ W TEJ CHWILI MARTWY! - ryknął James, tracąc cierpliwość do tej dwójki i ich zaburzonych umiejętności oceny powagi sytuacji. 

\- To dlaczego ty nie pójdziesz - spierał się dalej.

\- CHCESZ SIĘ ZAMIENIĆ? A BARDZO PROSZĘ! JA SOBIE PÓJDĘ PO DUMBLEDORA, A TY BĘDZIESZ WYRYWAŁ SNAPE'A Z ŁAP WŚCIEKŁEGO WILKOŁAKA! - Syriusz zachichotał na tę myśl i w tym momencie James stracił już wszelką cierpliwość. Musiał stąd wyjść, bo inaczej pozabija ich wszystkich. Wreszcie odnalazł poszukiwaną rozpaczliwie kropkę z podpisem "Severus Snape" tuż przy bijącej wierzbie. Odetchnął ulgą. Jeszcze nie było za późno.

\- Co się tu dzieje? Kto wrzeszczy o tak późnej porze? - ze schodów prowadzących do dormitoriów dziewczyn schodziła zaspana Lily.

\- Ty jej wyjaśnij. Ja nie mam czasu! - krzyknął do Syriusza, wybiegając z wieży, jak burza. 

_"Jeszcze nie jest za późno, jeszcze nie jest za późno, jeszcze nie jest za późno..."_ powtarzał sobie jak mantrę James, zbiegając na złamanie karku schodami, wykorzystując wszystkie znane mu skróty, by tylko przedrzeć się przez zamek jak najszybciej. _"Jeszcze nie jest za późno, jeszcze nie jest za późno, jeszcze nie jest za późno..."_ myślał dopadając do drzwi i wybiegając na błonia szaleńczym tempem. _"Jeszcze nie jest za późno, jeszcze nie jest za późno, jeszcze nie jest za późno..."_ gadał na okrągło unieruchamiając wierzbę bijącą, czołgając się wąskim korytarzem prowadzącym do Wrzeszczącej Chaty. _"Za późno"_ dotarło do niego, gdy usłyszał głuche warczenie i wrzask, rozdzierający ciszę dookoła. 

Puścił się pędem, nie bacząc na to, że co chwilę walił głową o sklepienie korytarza wykonanego w taki sposób, by wilkołak nie był w stanie przedostać się na drugą stronę. Scena, która rozgrywała się na końcu korytarza mroziła krew w żyłach. Snape leżał na plecach w zasięgu łap górującego nad nim wilkołaka. Powodem dla którego jeszcze był żywy było najprawdopodobniej jedynie zaskoczenie potwora jego nagłym pojawieniem się. Jamesa przebiegł nieprzyjemny dreszcz paniki. W rozpaczy, sam nie wiedząc co robi, rzucił się między wilkołaka, a Snape'a, zasłaniając chłopaka własnym ciałem, co na szczęście dało ślizgonowi wystarczająco dużo czasu, by mógł się podnieść i uciec wgłąb korytarza. Potter wykorzystał dezorientację zwierza w ostatniej chwili, bo kiedy tylko spróbował udać się za nim, poczuł paraliżujący ból w łydce, który powalił go na ziemię. Dokładnie tam, gdzie chwilę temu leżał Snape. Wilkołak próbował schwycić go łapą. Jednym draśnięciem potężnych pazurów rozorał mu skórę i wbił się w mięsień, przecinając go wzdłuż. James zawył. Nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczył takiego bólu. Łydka paliła żywym ogniem, a cała noga była jak sparaliżowana. Nie mógł nią wykonać żadnego ruchu. W przypływie adrenaliny zdołał odkopnąć zdrową nogą ogromną paszczę zwierza, gdy ten chciał zatopić w nim kły i wczołgał się wgłąb tunelu tam, gdzie nie dosięgały już łapy bestii. Zamarł na moment, dając swojej nodze chwilę odpoczynku. Czuł, jak z rany sączy się krew. Jak przesiąka przez spodnie, tworząc na ziemi małą kałużę w miejscu, gdzie leżał. Nie mógł się jednak teraz poddać. Z jękiem począł posuwać się do przodu, gnany wyciem i skowytem za nim i myślą, że musi natychmiast znaleźć Snape'a, zanim ten zrobi coś bardzo nieodpowiedniego z informacjami, jakie właśnie zdobył. Wyczołgał się z tunelu z przeczuciem, że stracił już połowę krwi, ale nie chciał sprawdzać, jak bardzo jest poraniony. To nie mogłoby się skończyć niczym dobrym. Z ulgą zobaczył, że Snape stoi niedaleko przytrzymując się jakiegoś drzewa z twarzą nawet bardziej bladą, niż zazwyczaj. Właściwie była w tej chwili lekko zielona i James szybko odkrył dlaczego, bo ślizgon nagle zgiął się wpół i zwymiotował obwicie na swoje buty. Potter resztką sił zacisnął zęby i podszedł do chłopaka kulejąc okropnie. Wydawało mu się, że dystans, który pokonał mierzył milony mil. Jego prawda noga byłą całkowicie sztywna i odrętwiała. Nie mógł się na niej utrzymać nawet sekundy. Kiedy dotarł do drzewa pod którym stał Snape, chwycił go lekko za ramię. Czuł, że sam pozieleniał na twarzy. 

\- Snape, trzymasz się? - spytał zdyszany, sam nie wierząc w abstrakcyjność tej sytuacji. On, upewniający się, czy ze Smarkerusem wszystko w porządku. Tego jeszcze nie grali. Ale koniecznie musiał się dowiedzieć, czy nie odniósł poważnych krzywd. Jednak Snape wyszarpnął ramię z taką siłą, że James zatoczył się na pobliskie drzewo. 

\- Nie waż się mnie dotykać - wysyczał roztrzęsiony Snape, obnażając zęby, z prawdziwą żądzą mordu w oczach. Takiego Snape'a James jeszcze nie widział. Od zawsze się nienawidzili i gardzili sobą nawzajem, ale nigdy nie dojrzał w oczach ślizgona tak zimnej furii. Stał przed nim chłopak gotowy na wszystko, byleby Jamesa skrzywdzić. - Dopilnuję, żeby was wszystkich stąd wywalono na zbity pysk. - odwrócił się na pięcie z zamiarem odejścia, jednak James rzucił się na niego od tyłu z taką siłą, że obaj upadli na trawę. Nie mógł go teraz puścić. Nie wiadomo, co i komu jest zdolny nagadać o tej nocy.

\- Nie... m-mogę... pozwolić... żebyś... się... stąd ruszył... - dyszał Potter, szarpiąc się ze Snapem na wilgotnej murawie. - Nie... możesz... nikomu... - wycharczał, teraz podduszany przez niego swoim własnym krawatem. - powiedzieć! - walnął z pięści w jego wielki nos tak mocno, że ten automatycznie złapał się za twarz, puszczając krawat gryfona.

\- Co tu się dzieje? - magiczna tarcza wdarła się między nich.

\- Profesorze! Lupin jest wilkołakiem. Sam widziałem. Jest na końcu tego tunelu! Prawie mnie dorwał. Oni wszyscy są w to zamieszani! Mieli zamiar mnie zabić! - Snape zerwał się natychmiast z ziemi, gdy tylko dotarło do niego, że Dumbledore ich odnalazł. 

Dyrektor popatrzył przeszywająco znad okularów połówek na wyraźnie wzburzonego i zdeterminowanego ślizgona, otrzepującego szybko szatę po wcześniejszej szamotaninie. Następnie to samo bystre spojrzenie skierował na gryfona, nadal rozłożonego na murawie, któremu okulary smętnie zwisały z jednego ucha skrzywione i połamane.

\- Panie Potter, pan jest ranny? - spytał poważnym tonem. 

James spojrzał na niego i skinął niechętnie głową. Podniósł się ciężko z ziemi, utrzymując cały ciężar ciała na jednej nodze.

\- Ale to nie jego wina, profesorze. On nie... to był wypadek. To nie wina Remusa - powiedział szybko, wpatrując się intensywnie w dyrektora. Dumbledore skinął głową, ale nadał był zaniepokojony.

\- Ukąsił Cię, James? - spytał, bacznie go obserwując.

\- Nie, przysięgam. Kiedy ucie... Kiedy się stamtąd wycofywaliśmy - zająknął się James, decydując, by opowiedzieć jak najłagodniejszą wersję wydarzeń - zahaczył mnie łapą. To nic wielkiego.

\- No, no, panie Potter. Atak wilkołaka, to nigdy nie jest nic wielkiego. Panie Pettigrew, proszę pomóc panu Potterowi jak najszybciej dotrzeć do skrzydła szpitalnego. Pana, panie Snape, zapraszam do mnie go gabinetu. Zejdę do skrzydła, jak tylko porozmawiam z panem Snapem. - zarządził dyrektor i powlekli się powoli do zamku. Zapowiadała się naprawdę długa noc. 

***

W Skrzydle Szpitalnym James poczuł się jeszcze podlej. Pani Pomfrey omal nie padła na zawał, gdy zobaczyła nogę chłopaka. Odprawiła Petera do wieży Gryffindoru, a sama, lamentując, zaczęła się zajmować jego ranami.

\- Nie wiem, czy kiedyś jeszcze zagrasz w quidditcha, kochany. Takie rany nie goją się za szybko. O ile w ogóle. Zrobię co w mojej mocy, ale niczego nie obiecuję. Na szczęście rana jest płytsza, niż na początku myślałam, wiec może uda nam się coś zaradzić. - mruczała wypróbowując na nim kolejne eliksiry i zaklęcia. Bolało, jak diabli, ale James leżał posłusznie poddając się magicznemu uzdrawianiu. Minuty mijały powoli i Potter zastanawiał się co też Snape jest gotowy powiedzieć Dumbledorowi o wypadkach z dzisiejszej nocy. Na samą myśl o tym przebiegł go nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Miał przeczucie, że to nie skończy się najlepiej. Biedny Luniek. Czy zostanie pociągnięty do odpowiedzialności za to, co się stało? Właściwie nic z tego nie było jego winą, więc może uda się coś zdziałać. A Łapa? Czy zdaje sobie sprawę z tego za jak poważną sprawę odpowiada? Co on sobie w ogóle myślał? Dobrze byłoby porozmawiać z nim o tym, zanim przyjdzie do niego dyrektor.

\- Cóż skończyłam. Więcej nie mogę dziś zdziałać. Ale spróbujemy jeszcze jutro, jak noga trochę odpocznie. - Potter posłał jej wdzięczny uśmiech - Na razie spróbuj wypocząć, Potter. - zaleciła i odeszła do swojego gabinetu.

\- Pfiu... Myślałem, że już nigdy nie pójdzie - James niemal podskoczył, kiedy tuż za sobą usłyszał znajomy głos. Odwrócił się akurat w momencie, gdy Black ściągnął niewidkę z siebie i Petera.

\- Co tu robicie? Czego chcesz, kretynie? - warknął na przyjaciela. - Należy ci się porządny kopniak w to twoje arystokratyczne dupsko, jełopie.

\- Chcieliśmy sprawdzić co z tobą. Wyglądałeś kiepsko, jak cię tu zostawiałem. - odparł Peter, posyłając mu pokrzepiający uśmiech.

\- Zluzuj, Rogaś. No już, spokojnie. Wiem, no. Może trochę przesadziłem. Ale dotarło to do mnie poniewczasie, tak? Przecież nie chciałem, żeby biednemu Smarkowi stała się krzywda. Chciałem go tylko troszkę nastraszyć. - zachichotał lekko, ale szybko spoważniał - ale głupio mi teraz. Paskudna ta rana. Nie chciałem cię tak narażać, przecież wiesz.

\- Ty naprawdę nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z konsekwencji tego wszystkiego, Black? Przecież głupi nie jesteś. - Potter patrzył z niedowierzaniem na przyjaciela. Nie mieściło my się to w głowie. - Tu nie tylko o Snape'a chodzi. Oczywiście też. Ale, na Merlina, Black! A co z Remusem? Twoim przyjacielem! O nim nie pomyślałeś, co? Gdyby Snape'owi coś się stało Lupin miałby krew na rękach. To on poniósłby tego konsekwencje, nie ty, czy ja. Jednej nocy zniszczyłbyś mu życie. Nie wiem, czy poszedłby siedzieć. Ale jeśli nie on, to jego rodzina. A on mógłby się pożegnać ze szkołą. Nie wiem nawet co będzie z tego teraz. To poważna sprawa, Syriusz! Na terenie szkoły zostałem zaatakowany przez wilkołaka. A i tak mamy szczęście, że to ja dostałem, a nie Snape! - pod wpływem tej mowy Black jakby coraz bardziej zapadał się w sobie, wwiercając przerażone spojrzenie w Jamesa.

\- Ja- zająknął się - ja nie wiedziałem... nie pomyślałem...

\- Jasne, że nie. Czy ty kiedykolwiek myślisz, Łapo? - spytał zrezygnowanym tonem. Już nawet nie był zły. Widział, że do Blacka dotarło wreszcie, jak poważne szkody powyrządzał.

\- To miał być tylko żart. On powiedział coś... o mojej rodzinie. Nie wiem, jak to się stało. Chciałem mu dokopać i... - chłopak opadł na podłogę chowając twarz w dłoniach - To moja wina.

Nastała chwila ciszy. James patrzył na rozbitego chłopaka siedzącego na podłodze tuż przy jego łóżku. Ze zrezygnowanym westchnieniem podniósł się i, ignorując ból, nachylił do niego, by pokrzepiająco położyć mu dłoń na ramieniu.

\- No już, Łapo. Przecież wszyscy wiemy, że nie chciałeś. - mruknął z cieniem uśmiechu na twarzy. - Po prostu czasem jesteś niewyobrażalnie głupi. To wszystko. 

\- I jeszcze twoja noga... - jęknął Syriusz, spoglądając na obandażowaną łydkę przyjaciela. 

\- To? To nic. Wyliżę się przecież. - odparł lekko Rogacz, za wszelką cenę starając się pocieszyć przyjaciela. - Chociaż, muszę przyznać, już nigdy nie powiem, że Lunio zachowuje się przy nas, jak pokorny wilczek. - zachichotał, przez co zdobył wreszcie cień ponurego uśmiechu na twarzy Syriusza.

Drzwi otworzyły się i po sali szpitalnej poniósł się odgłos kroków.

\- Dobrze, że pana tu widzę, panie Black. Zaraz poproszę pana o pójście ze mną do mojego gabinetu na górę. A na razie... - dyrektor zwrócił się do Jamesa i nadal stojącego za jego łóżkiem Petera. - James, jak się czujesz?

\- Już w porządku. Pani Pomfrey upiera się, że muszę zostać do jutra, ale ja czuję się świetnie. - skłamał, posyłając dyrektorowi pewny uśmiech. - Profesorze, proszę nie powiadamiać moich rodziców. To naprawdę nie jest wina Remusa. Nikt się nie dowie i wszystko będzie...

\- James. - przerwał dyrektor z delikatnym uśmiechem. - Jako, że jestem za ciebie odpowiedzialny, muszę powiadomić twoich rodziców o tak poważnej sprawie. Zrobię to jednak w odpowiednim czasie i ustalając z tobą wcześniej wszelkie szczegóły tej rozmowy, dobrze? A teraz... przyszedłem ci głównie podziękować. Z wyjaśnień pana Snape'a wynika... choć niechętnie to przyznał, jak się domyślacie... że gdyby nie ty, mogło by go już tutaj z nami nie być. To było bardzo odważne z twojej strony, James. Zareagowałeś tak, jak powinieneś. Tak samo, jak pan, panie Pettigrew - tu skłonił się w stronę chłopaka. - Gdyby nie wasze oddanie przyjaciołom... myślę, że właśnie stalibyśmy w obliczu niejednej ludzkiej tragedii. - westchnął ze smutnym uśmiechem. - A teraz, chłopcy, zabiorę pana Blacka ze sobą. A wam życzę dobrej nocy. Jeśli potrzebujecie, pan Pettigrew może tu jeszcze chwilę posiedzieć, ale nie za długo. Pan Potter musi porządnie wypocząć. - posłał im ostatni uśmiech, po czym ujął Syriusza za ramię i wyprowadził go z sali.

***

Rozmowa z Dumbledorem była jak tortura. Syriusz zawsze miał go za uroczego, zdziwaczałego staruszka i kompletnie nie spodziewał się doświadczyć na własnej skórze dowodów na wielkość tego słynnego czarodzieja. Dyrektor nie podniósł głosu. Mówił spokojnym, zrównoważonym tonem, a jednak od całej jego postaci biła tak silna aura mocy magicznej, że Syriusz kulił się w sobie, wbity w swoje krzesło na przeciw siedzącego przy biurku Dumbledora. 

Był okropnie rozgniewany, ale przede wszystkim był zawiedziony. Pokładał wielkie nadzieje w chłopaku siedzącym przed nim. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, z jakiego rodu wywodzi się Syriusz i jak trudną ma sytuację rodzinną. A mimo wszystko widział, jak chłopak każdego dnia udowadnia światu, że nie podziela poglądów Blacków i nie powinno się go mierzyć tą samą miarą, co chociażby jego kuzynki, Bellatrix. Wiedział, jak wiele siły i samozaparcia to od niego wymaga. I jak wiele bólu doświadcza przez to ze strony swojej rodziny. Jednak pomimo diametralnej różnicy w poglądach, charakter i skłonność do okrucieństwa pozostały zakorzenione głęboko w sercu arystokraty. Były jedynie kierowane w przeciwną stronę. 

Mimo to, gdy Albus patrzył na chłopaka przed sobą, zdawał sobie sprawę, że było w nim coś, co wyróżniało go od reszty rodziny. Autentycznie żałował swojego czynu. Widać było w całej jego postawie wielką skruchę i dyrektor pomyślał, że dla gryfona jest jeszcze szansa. Nie mógł wiedzieć, że ból wypisany na twarzy Syriusza i jego zmartwienie nie mają nic wspólnego z narażeniem znienawidzonego przez niego ślizgona. Black nie dbał o niego kompletnie. Mógłby być umierający z jego powodu, a chłopak dalej pozostałby niewzruszony. Dla niego jedyną wartością byli jego przyjaciele. I tylko to się w tej chwili dla niego liczyło. Że wystawił Lupina i zdradził jego zaufanie. Serce mu pękało na myśl, że jego ukochany przyjaciel, najwspanialszy chłopak pod słońcem, który powierzył mu swój największy sekret, ufając, że z nim, Syriuszem, jest on bezpieczny, obudzi się rano oszukany, ze świadomością, że jego przyjaciel opuścił go w potrzebie. 

I właśnie wtedy, siedząc w gabinecie dyrektora, kiedy za oknem wchodzące słońce powoli rozświetlało pierwszymi, złocistymi promieniami mrok tej strasznej nocy, Syriusz podjął decyzję. Decyzję, która miała w następnych latach go ukształtować, by następnie położyć się cieniem na całe jego późniejsze życie. _"Już nigdy nie okażę braku lojalności. Wolę umrzeć. Już wolę umrzeć, niż zdradzić jeszcze raz któregoś z moich przyjaciół."_

\- Nie opuści pan szkoły, panie Black. Nie zostanie pan wydalony. Ale niech pan ma na względzie, że dzieje się tak tylko dzięki oddaniu pana przyjaciół. Niemniej, czyn jest na tyle poważny, że musi pan ponieść konsekwencje. Odbędzie pan szlaban. W każdy piątek do końca roku szkolnego będzie pan przychodził po południu do mojego gabinetu. Sam będę wyznaczał panu zadania. - zarządził wreszcie dyrektor, po wyczerpującej, trwającej wiele godzin rozmowie. Czuł, że dla młodego Blacka jest jeszcze nadzieja. Ale potrzebował się upewnić, czy ma rację. No i... należy go mieć od tej pory na oku. - Dodatkowo muszę panu zabronić brania udziału w meczach quidditcha. Nie może pan dłużej reprezentować swojego domu na pozycji ścigającego. Przynajmniej do końca tego roku. Teraz może pan odejść. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że żaden z waszej trójki nie zmrużył dziś oka, dlatego udzielam wam wszystkim pozwolenia na opuszczenie dzisiejszych zajęć. I radzę to wykorzystać na natychmiastowe udanie się do łóżka. To była długa i trudna noc. 

Syriusz kiwnął głową, nadal nie spoglądając w oczy dyrektora. Zsunął się z krzesła i zaczął powoli kroczyć w stronę drzwi do gabinetu, ale zatrzymał go głos.

\- Syriuszu... - zaczął Dumbledore z lekkim wahaniem. Chłopak odwrócił się i zerknął na niego. I to właśnie to smutne spojrzenie jasnych, niebieskich tęczówek, przepełnionych żalem do samego siebie, skłoniło go do kontynuowania. - Wiem, że w twoim rodzinnym domu... no, można powiedzieć, że zakładam, że nie czujesz się tam najlepiej. Gdyby było coś, co mogę dla ciebie zrobić, żeby poprawić twoją sytuację, nie krępuj się o to poprosić. 

Chłopak posłał mu zaskoczony uśmiech. 

\- Dziękuję, profesorze. - mruknął niepewnie i wyszedł.

Zszedł schodami w dół, skręcił w korytarz na prawo. Natrafił na klatkę schodową - w dół. W korytarz ukryty za portretem. W lewo. Jeszcze raz w lewo. Już sam nie wiedział gdzie idzie. Nogi same go niosły i z każdym krokiem nabierał tempa. Chód zamienił się w trucht. Trucht zamienił się w bieg. Ciężkie kroki odbijały się echem od ścian pustych korytarzy powoli zalewanych pierwszymi promieniami słońca. A może odbijały się tylko od wnętrza jego czaszki, hucząc mu w głowie. Obraz przed oczami rozmazał mu się tak mocno, że nie zauważył stopnia przed sobą. Potknął się o niego, stracił równowagę i upadł jak długi na kamienną posadzkę. Z jękiem przetoczył się na plecy i leżał tak długo normując oddech po szaleńczym biegu. Policzki miał mokre od łez. Nie wiedział, czy było to spowodowane bólem po upadku, czy może płakał już wcześniej. Chłód kamienia pod nim działał kojąco na jego rozdygotane, rozgrzane ciało. Przymknął oczy, by odpocząć jeszcze przez chwilę zanim będzie musiał zmierzyć się z rzeczywistością. 

*******

\- Black. Black! Obudź się! - czyjeś delikatne ręce potrząsały lekko jego ramionami. - Black, wstawaj! Robisz z siebie widowisko. - Niechętnie uchylił jedno oko. 

\- Osochozi? - Nad jego głową pochylała się Lily Evans. Podniósł się z jękiem do pozycji siedzącej i odkrył, że znajduje się na środku szkolnego korytarza. Czuł jakby miał kaca. Głowa mu pękała, a w ustach miał istną pustynię. W dodatku czuł, że chyba zbiera mu się na mdłości. - Co ja to robię?

\- Chciałam cię właśnie zapytać o to samo. Czekałam na was w pokoju wspólnym tej nocy. Ale z waszej trójki przyszedł tylko Peter. - wtedy wspomnienia z wczorajszej nocy uderzyły go z siłą rozpędzonego pociągu. 

\- Muszę zobaczyć się z Remusem. - wstał stanowczo za szybko, bo zakręciło mu się w głowie i zatoczył się na ścianę. 

\- Jesteś pijany? - spytała Ruda przyglądając mu się zdegustowanym spojrzeniem. - Zresztą nieważne. Wiesz, gdzie mogę znaleźć Pottera?

\- Na co ci on. - nawet w takim stanie Syriusz był gotów kryć przyjaciela przed tą nieobliczalną małą kobietką. Dziewczyna zmieszała się lekko. 

\- Nie gniewaj się, ale... wczoraj w nocy trochę podsłuchałam waszą... - zająknęła się - rozmowę. Byłam ciekawa co się stało, więc przycisnęłam Petera, kiedy wrócił do wieży. Powiedział mi co się stało.

\- To znaczy co ci powiedział? - Łapa niemal nie zakrztusił się własną śliną. Ten głupi Pettigrew. Zawsze coś wypapla. 

\- No... powiedział mi, że Severus wczoraj poszedł gdzieś, gdzie nie powinien. I jak James... to znaczy Potter... go uratował. Wiem, że Sev w życiu nie podziękuje Potterowi, więc postanowiłam to zrobić za niego. - wyjaśniła z tak zbolałą miną, jakby co najmniej godziła się na los męczennicy z własnej woli, a Syriusz odetchnął z ulgą. Czyli nie wie o żadnych istotnych okolicznościach wczorajszych wydarzeń. 

\- Taa... Jasne, możesz iść ze mną. Obaj powinni być w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. - Lily kiwnęła głową, chociaż wiadomość przywołała na jej twarz cień troski. 

\- Wszystko z nimi w porządku? 

\- Zobaczymy na miejscu. - odparł i pociągną ją za łokieć w odpowiednim kierunku. 

Gdy dotarli do Skrzydła, Ruda nieco straciła determinację. Stanęła przed drzwiami rozdarta między chęcią podziękowania za uratowanie życia jej przyjacielowi, a świadomością, jak bardzo napuszony stanie się Potter po tym, jak mu wyjawi cel odwiedzin. 

\- Nie pękaj, Evans. Jamie cię nie zje. - zaśmiał się stojący za nią Syriusz. Tak naprawdę, to i on nie wiedział, czy chce otworzyć te drzwi. Nie miał pojęcia jak zareaguje Remus, ani czy wie już co się stało. Nie miał nawet pojęcia, czy wolałby, żeby Lupin już o wszystkim wiedział i od razu zareagował złością, czy raczej żeby Black był zmuszony do przyznania się przed nim do wszystkiego samemu. Z ciężkim westchnieniem pchnął drzwi godząc się z losem. 

\- Łapa! - pierwszym, co go spotkało, to krzyk rozradowanego Jamesa. - Jak miło. O! I przyprowadziłeś mi gościa! - krzyknął szczęśliwym tonem dostrzegając wlokącą się za Syriuszem Lily. 

\- Właściwie, to ona mnie tu zgarnęła po drodze. Okazało się, że spałem na korytarzu. - wzruszył ramionami w geście roztargnienia. - Gdzie Lunatyk? - spytał zaniepokojony, rozglądając się po pustych łóżkach. 

\- U Dumbledore'a. - mruknął ponuro Rogacz. - Siedzi tam już od godziny. Ale możesz tu na niego poczekać. Powinien zaraz wrócić. - dodał, po czym zwrócił się do głównego obiektu wzbudzającego w tej chwili jego zainteresowanie. - Powiedz mi teraz, Evans, co tu robisz? Coś cię boli może? Brzuszek? Rączka? Serce z nagłej i obezwładniającej miłości, jaką do mnie zapałałaś? 

Lily przewróciła oczami czując jak zaczyna żałować decyzji o przyjściu tutaj. 

\- Chciała ci podziękować. - podjął Black, widząc, że Ruda zaczyna się wycofywać. 

\- Podziękować? - zdumiał się Potter

\- Ugh... tak, podziękować! Zadowolony? Chciałam ci podziękować za ratunek Severusa. Wiem, co się wczoraj stało. Przycisnęłam Petera i wszystko mi wyśpiewał. 

\- To znaczy co wyśpiewał. - zapytał ostro Rogacz, tak jak wcześniej Syriusz. Dziewczyna westchnęła i powtórzyła to samo, co usłyszał wcześniej Łapa. Uspokojony James uśmiechnął się szeroko. 

\- Nie ma sprawy. Już taki jestem, że zawsze ratuję panienki w potrzebie. - zaśmiał się głośno sam ze swojego żartu. - Ale wiesz... - dodał powoli. - lepiej, żebyś nikomu o tej całej sprawie nie wspominała, dobra? Wolałbym, żeby ludzie się nie dowiedzieli, że dotykałem Smarka. To by się mogło odbić na mojej reputacji. - Lily zmarszczyła gniewnie brwi i już miała coś odwarknąć, ale w tej chwili uchyliły się drzwi, przez które wsunął się Remus. 

Przez chwilę patrzył na nich zdumiony, aż dostrzegł Syriusza, a w jego oczach zapaliły się ogniki furii. Przez moment, przez tą drobną, poranioną twarz przebiegł cień wilka. W sali zapadła głucha, pełna napięcia cisza i choć Lily nie wiedziała dlaczego, poczuła, że powinna ją uszanować i również zamilkła, obserwując scenę. Przez moment nikt się nie ruszał. Po czym... Remus ruszył jak burza w stronę Syriusza i trzema krokami pokonał dzielącą ich odległość, a potem tak szybko i tak mocno, jak tylko umiał zamachnął się i z całej siły uderzył Syriusza pięścią w szczękę, powalając go na ziemię i ogłuszając na moment. 

\- Panie Lupin! Panie Lupin, co pan robi! - wrzasnęła pani Pomfrey, wychylająca się właśnie ze swojego gabinetu, zaniepokojona dziwnymi odgłosami. 

\- Jesteś kurwą, Black! Śmierdzącą, nic nie wartą kupą łajna! - wrzeszczał Remus, próbując chłopaka kopnąć, ale został siłą odciągnięty od niego przez Jamesa. Lily patrzyła na wszystko w niemym zdumieniu. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziała Remusa w takim stanie. Szarpał się i bluzgał, dopóki trzymający go James nie osunął się z jękiem na podłogę. Remus spojrzał na niego i, dostrzegłszy, że ten chwyta się za obandażowaną nogę, natychmiast ukląkł przy nim,

\- Jejku, przepraszam cię, James. Nie chciałem. Bardzo cię boli? - przerażający szał minął tak szybko, jak się zaczął. Teraz Remus na powrót był Remusem, troszczącym się o swojego przyjaciela. - Tak bardzo przepraszam. Nie chciałem. 

\- Spokojnie, stary. Wszystko w porządku. - zapewnił okularnik, posyłając mu miękki uśmiech. 

\- W porządku? Nie jest w porządku! - oburzyła się pielęgniarka, klęcząc przy poturbowanym Blacku i badając jego szybko puchnącą szczękę. - Panie Lupin, nie życzę sobie takiego zachowania na moim oddziale. Co to ma znaczyć? Nie wlepię panu szlabanu tylko dlatego, że to już dość wrażeń, jak na jedną noc. Złamana. - dodała zaskoczona spoglądając najpierw na szczękę, a potem ze zgrozą na Remusową dłoń. - Widzę, że ma już pan wyraźnie dość siły, żeby opuścić mój szpital. - warknęła na Lupina, na co ten tylko prychnął i zamaszystym krokiem wymaszerował z pomieszczenia, z hukiem zatrzaskując drzwi. 

\- To ne yego fina. Spłofokoaem ho. - wymamrotał Syriusz, co Pomfrey skwitowała cichyma sapnięciem oburzenia i wyciągnęła różdżkę, by zaklęciem doprowadzić szybko pękniętą żuchwę do stanu sprzed ataku.

Oniemiała Lily nie była pewna czego właśnie była świadkiem. Nic z tego nie rozumiała, a szczyciła się swoimi zdolnościami szybkiej dedukcji. Wreszcie zdecydowała, że osoba, która najpewniej może jej to łatwo wyjaśnić właśnie opuściła Skrzydło Szpitalne.

\- Dobra, to... ja chyba już pójdę. - mruknęła niezręcznie i wyminęła Pottera gramolącego się na powrót na swoje łóżko (dopiero teraz zauważyła, jak bardzo kuleje) i pobiegła dogonić oddalającego się w pośpiechu Lupina. 

\- Remus! Hej, Remus! - odwrócił się do niej z tym samym wilczym spojrzeniem, które wcześniej zagościło na jego twarzy, więc trochę się speszyła. Nigdy nie spodziewała się, że ktoś tak drobnej budowy może wyglądać tak przerażająco. - Chcesz... chcesz może przejść się razem na spacer po błoniach? - spytała wreszcie, decydując, że na wypytanie go będzie jeszcze czas, a na razie chłopak potrzebował kogoś życzliwego do towarzystwa. Remus, po chwili zastanowienia, niepewnie skinął głową i razem oddalili się, idąc pod rękę w kierunku drzwi wyjściowych.


	5. Chapter 5

Kolejne dni Syriusz pamiętał jak przez mgłę. Kodował jedynie urywki zdarzeń. Krótkie, pozbawione znaczenia rozmowy z Jamesem, głośne wyszydzanie na korytarzach przez ślizgonów, regularne zwracanie mu uwagi na lekcji, by był bardziej zaangażowany w poznawanie materiału. I obserwowanie z daleka Lupina. Mijały tygodnie, a młody wilkołak wciąż się do niego nie odzywał. Mało tego. Traktował go zupełnie, jak powietrze. Starał się unikać jego towarzystwa do tego stopnia, że odsunął się również od Jamesa i Petera. Teraz spędzał głównie czas z Lily Evans, a gdy ta była zajęta swoim ślizgońskim przyjacielem, szedł do biblioteki, albo gadał ze swoją niedawno poznaną znajomą, Jenny. 

Syriusz nie miał ochoty pojawiać się na posiłkach. Nie angażował się również w psoty wymyślane teraz głównie przez Jamesa. Większość wolnego od zajęć czasu spędzał wgapiając się w Mapę i śledząc na niej ruchy Lunatyka albo zastanawiając się, co może zrobić, by się z nim pogodzić. No i na szlabanach. O ile po szkole nie krążyła żadna plotka dotycząca wydarzeń z ostatniej pełni, tak wśród grona nauczycielskiego wieść rozniosła się szybko, co oznaczało, że, uprzedzona do niego profesura, była skora do karania go jeszcze częściej, niż zwykle. Ale niezależnie od tego, co robił. Siedział na zajęciach, odwalał szlaban, czy grał z Peterem w eksplodującego durnia, nie mógł odciąć się od wyrzutów sumienia i żalu do samego siebie. Czy Remus kiedykolwiek mu przebaczy? To był już drugi tydzień. On naprawdę starał się cierpliwe znosić swoją karę. Wiedział, że z Lupinem trzeba ostrożnie i powoli. Chłopaka ciężko było wytrącić z równowagi, ale jeśli już się udało, z równym wysiłkiem odbudowywało się jego zaufanie. Tu nie dało się niczego załatwić szybko i na swoich warunkach. Teraz trzeba było czekać, aż Remusowi przejdą nerwy, bo dopiero wtedy chłopak będzie w stanie pozwolić Syriuszowi na udowodnienie mu, jak bardzo mu przykro. Problem tkwił w tym, że Black nie był najlepszy w czekaniu. Kiedy coś działo się nie po jego myśli, chłopak działał. Robił wszystko, co w jego mocy, żeby to naprawić i oddawał przy tym całego siebie. Nie umiał siedzieć bezczynnie i przyglądać się, jak traci przyjaciela. Ale wiedział, że z Remusem nie może inaczej. Teraz był czas na jego ruch. Dlatego też Syriusz wkładał całą swoją energię w to, żeby dać Lupinowi tyle przestrzeni, ile ten potrzebował. A im dłużej tak czekał, tym mniej był zainteresowany resztą świata, trwając w zawieszeniu, obsesyjnie skupiony tylko na jednej myśli: _"Kiedy?"._

I tym razem nie było inaczej. Siedział właśnie na parapecie okna Huncwockiego dormitorium i palił skręta, obserwując ponuro błonia, na których młody wilkołak szedł pod rękę z rudą dziewczyną z głową zwróconą w stronę jej twarzy. Drzwi uchyliły się z cichym skrzypnięciem, przerywając jego codzienną, tłukącą się po głowie mantrę: _"Kiedy? Kiedy? Kiedy..."_.

\- Pomyślałem, że może jednak zgłodniejesz. - mruknął Potter, wsuwając się do pokoju, niosąc przed sobą wielką tacę, wyładowaną po brzegi jedzeniem. Syriusz spojrzał na nią obojętnie i wrócił to tępego wpatrywania się w okno. Okularnik przyjrzał się przyjacielowi z troską. Nie wiedział już czym mógłby go rozchmurzyć. Próbował wszystkiego. Najbardziej martwiło go, że chłopak nie jadł. Zawsze wiedział, że Black jest bardzo... dramatyczny i nawet nieco autodestrukcyjny, kiedy miewa humorki, ale to trwało już za długo! Przecież nie może się do cholery głodzić. Próbował też rozmawiać na ten temat z Remusem, ale ten nie chciał nawet o tym słyszeć. Kiedy tylko w rozmowie zostawało wymienione nazwisko Łapy, chłopak podnosił się i odchodził natychmiast z zadartą ostentacyjnie głową. James nie wiedział, jak im przemówić do rozumu. Przeszedł ciężko przez pokój i, z westchnieniem ulgi, usiadł obok kumpla na parapecie. Nadal doskwierała mu noga. Rana na łydce nie chciała się goić, przez co strasznie kulał. Ale starał się robić dobrą minę do złej gry, nie chcąc jeszcze bardziej dobijać swoich przyjaciół. Spojrzał ze smutkiem na profil Syriusza. Policzki miał lekko zapadnięte, a pod oczami odznaczały się ciemne worki. Pewnie znów nie spał w nocy. W przypływie odruchu troski objął ramieniem barki przyjaciela, ale jedyne, co otrzymał w zamian, to poirytowane warknięcie. 

\- To jest już nie do zniesienia, nie? - syknął rozgniewany i jakby trochę bardziej ożywiony. - Ile to może jeszcze trwać? Czy Lunio nie rozumie, że bez niego nie ma Huncwotów? Wiem, że chce mnie ukarać. Okej, ale on rozwala całą paczkę i to nie jest w porządku! 

\- Wiesz... - mruknął James, ponawiając próbę odwrócenia jego uwagi od tej sprawy. Black stał się przez ostatnie tygodnie taki monotematyczny. - Jutro jest wyjście do Hogsmead. Pomyślałem, że skoro chociaż tego Dumbledore ci nie zabronił, to moglibyśmy wyskoczyć na małe piwko do Trzech Mioteł. Albo na coś mocniejszego Pod Świńskim Łbem? - zaproponował z uśmiechem. Co prawda już umówił się z jedną Puchonką na randkę na jutro, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że jeśli nie ruszy przyjaciela na siłę, Syriusz gotowy był spędzić cały kolejny dzień w tym samym miejscu. Jakoś jej to wytłumaczy.

Black spojrzał na niego z nikłą nadzieją tlącą się w oczach. 

\- Myślisz, że Luniek poszedłby z nami? Nigdy przecież nie chodził do Hogsmead bez nas.

\- Wiesz... - Potter zawahał się, ale uznał, że Syriusz i tak dowie się prawdy - Lunatyk chyba ma już towarzystwo na jutrzejsze wyjście. 

Syriusz nachmurzył się jeszcze bardziej.

\- Świetnie! A teraz jeszcze zrywa z naszą tradycją. 

\- Nie, to nie przez waszą... sytuację. Już wcześniej miał inne plany. Przecież pamiętasz! Umówił się z Jenny do Hogsmead jeszcze przed tą kłótnią. - przypomniał mu Potter. 

Ale to wcale nie poprawiło Łapie nastroju. Wspaniale! On tu cierpi i czeka, a Lupin niewzruszony umawia się na randki! Paskudny wilkołak! 

\- Dobra, pójdziemy. - zgodził się, zyskując tym zadowolony uśmiech Jamesa. _"Hogsmead jest przecież małe. To nie będzie szpiegowanie, jeśli przypadkiem się natkniemy na Remusa..."_ pomyślał. Ale tego już Rogaczowi nie wyjawił.

***

Nazajutrz, podekscytowanych uczniów Hogwartu powitał piękny, mroźny poranek.Październik miał się ku końcowi, wielkimi krokami zbliżała się Noc Duchów, a na błoniach na stałe zagościł skrzący się w słońcu szron. Znak, że zima zaczęła powoli zagarniać tereny Hogwartu w swe lodowe ramiona. Nie przeszkadzało to jednak zupełnie młodym czarodziejom w rozsiewaniu pogodnej aury oczekiwania. Większość nie mogła się już doczekać, aż bramy ich szkoły zostaną otwarte i będą mogli wyjść do malowniczego miasteczka położonego niedaleko, po to, by kupić samopoprawiające pióra, wysłać list przez sowią pocztę, czy zaopatrzyć się w zapas łajnobomb w sklepie U Zonka. 

Remus nie był od tego wyjątkiem. Wstał naprawdę wcześnie rano po to, by uniknąć peszących go spojrzeń kolegów, kiedy będzie szykował się na pierwszą w jego piętnastoletnim życiu, prawdziwą randkę. Jednak nie do końca mu się to udało.

\- Słyszałem, że idziesz dzisiaj do Hogsmead z tą całą Blake. Smutne, że wybierasz głupi romansik, zamiast przyjaciół, którzy tylko czekają, by móc spędzić z tobą trochę czasu. - usłyszał głos chłopaka zwiniętego w kulkę, siedzącego na najbardziej oddalonym łóżku od jego własnego. 

Black zdawał sobie sprawę, że jest w tej chwili podłym hipokrytą, ale nie obchodziło go to. Chciał za wszelką cenę sprowokować Lunatyka. 

Remus spojrzał na niego wyzywająco, ale za moment zmienił zdanie. Pokiwał tylko głową zrezygnowany i wszedł do łazienki, kompletnie go ignorując. Kiedy tylko drzwi zamknęły się za nim oparł się o nie, jakby brakowało mu sił, by utrzymać się samodzielnie na własnych nogach. Cała ta sytuacja kosztowała go więcej, niż dawał po sobie poznać. Na jego oczach Black zapadał się w sobie. Już dawno nie patrzył na niego z tak bliska, więc z przerażeniem odkrył, jakie spustoszenie wywołała ich kłótnia na jego ukochanej twarzy. Zauważał, że Syriusz nie pojawiał się często w Wielkiej Sali, ale nie miał pojęcia, że w ciągu tych dwóch tygodni aż tak schudł. Policzki mu się zapadły, a broda i nos stały się jakieś spiczaste. W dodatku te cienie pod oczami... Chłopak wyglądał, jakby miał za sobą wiele nieprzespanych nocy. Zamknął oczy i wypuścił z siebie poirytowane westchnienie. Nie powinien teraz o tym myśleć. Miał przed sobą wizję wspaniałej randki, a Black przecież zasłużył sobie na takie traktowanie. To, co zrobił, było, w oczach Remusa, najgorszym rodzajem zdrady. Wiedział przecież, że jako osoba dotknięta Likantropią, najbardziej bał się tego, że może kogoś skrzywdzić lub skazać na los taki, jak jego. A mimo to naraził go na ryzyko życia z krwią na rękach. Ponadto ujawnił go przed najbardziej znienawidzonym przez niego chłopakiem w Hogwarcie. Teraz musiał jedynie ufać w słowa Dumbedore'a, że Snape nie powie nikomu, kim, a raczej czym, jest Remus. 

Ale nie powinien się tym teraz zajmować, przypomniał sobie, musi skupić się na tej randce. Naprawdę pokładał w niej wielkie nadzieje. W ciągu ostatnich tygodni bardzo się do siebie zbliżyli. Jenny była pogodna, ładna i przebojowa. Zdawała się niczym za mocno nie przejmować i swoją beztroską zarażała innych. Przy niej człowiekowi oddychało się lżej. Z nią było po prosu łatwo. W dodatku wglądało na to, że rzeczywiście jej się podoba. Prawdę mówiąc nie bardzo mógł w to uwierzyć, ale póki nie dostawał sygnałów, że jest inaczej, ta myśl tliła się w nim, wypełniając nadzieją. Teraz tylko musiał się przygotować i oczarować ją na randce. Rozejrzał się bezradnie po pomieszczeniu. Ale właściwie co ma zrobić? Ubrać szatę wyjściową i zaprosić ją na tańce? Z tym kojarzyła mu się właśnie randka. Sam nie wiedział. Wreszcie stwierdził, że jeśli ubierze się tak jak zwykle w weekendy, to chyba nic złego się nie stanie. W końcu to tylko ubrania, na gacie Merlina! Kiedy wreszcie opuścił łazienkę, z ulgą przyjął fakt, że młody arystokrata zdążył opuścić już dormitorium. Za to, ku swojemu zaskoczeniu, zobaczył, że Potter już wstał i, mocno kulejąc, próbuje dotrzeć do swojego kufra. 

\- Tak bardzo boli? Przepraszam cię, James. Nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek zdołam ci to wynagrodzić. - powiedział i podbiegł do okularnika, pomagając mu dojść do odpowiedniego miejsca. Miał okropne wyrzuty sumienia z powodu sprawy z nogą przyjaciela.

\- Daj spokój. - żachnął się James. - Pomfrey mówi, że będę miał po tym bliznę. Super, co? Blizny są takie cool. Będę wyglądał, jak groźny przestępca. - palnął, żeby rozchmurzyć chłopaka, po czym dodał, lustrując go szybko - Remi, kochanie. Mam nadzieję, że nie jesteś już uszykowanym na tą twoją randkę, co?

\- A co? Coś nie tak? - spytał Lupin, zerkając w dół z niepokojem. Miał na sobie swój ulubiony sweter. Brązowy, w zielone paski i wygodne spodnie. Rogacz przewrócił na niego oczami. 

\- Nie pękaj. Pożyczę ci coś. 

***

Syriusz czekał razem z Peterem w Sali Wejściowej, aż James łaskawie zejdzie i będą mogli wybrać się do Hogsmead. Niedaleko nich przystanęła również Jenny i rozglądała niepewnie dookoła. Kiedy ich zobaczyła chyba miała nawet zamiar podejść i poczekać z nimi, ale zatrzymało ją mrożące krew w żyłach spojrzenie Blacka, więc zmieniła zdanie i zamiast tego usiadła na schodach. Wyglądała bardzo ładnie. Włosy miała rozpuszczone. Na ustach gościł nieodłączny brokatowy błyszczyk. A pod zimową peleryną ubrana była w ładną, mugolską sukienkę. To jeszcze bardziej mierziło Łapę.

\- Jestem, jestem! - dobiegł ich ze schodów głos kuśtykającego Pottera, za którym szedł ze spuszczoną głową Remus. - Mięliśmy małe kłopoty z... garderobą. Przepraszam, że musiałaś na niego czekać. - zwrócił się do Jenny i puścił jej perskie oko, na co ona odpowiedziała psotnym uśmiechem. Jeszcze nie zapomniała tamtej szalonej nocy, kiedy James oczarował ją rozmową, pozwalając zapomnieć o upokorzeniu, towarzyszącym odrzuceniu przez Lupina. Ani o tym, co zdarzyło się chwilę później, kiedy całowali się u niego na łóżku. Remus zbliżył się do niej i pocałował w policzek, na przywitanie. 

\- To co? Idziemy? - spytał nieśmiało, wskazując jej drogę, na co ona skinęła chętnie i ujęła jego dłoń. 

Syriusz zazgrzytał zębami, wpatrując się w plecy odchodzącej pary. 

\- To nie twoja kurtka? - spytał Jamesa, wskazując na czarną skórę, z którą odziany był odchodzący z dziewczyną gryfon. Leżała na nim świetnie.

\- Taak. Wyobraźcie sobie, że nasz Luniaczek chciał się wybrać na randkę w tym swoim okropnym, powyciąganym swetrze, w którym ciągle chodzi. - Peter zachichotał cicho na tę myśl. - Nie mogłem biedakowi na to pozwolić. - Syriusz uważał inaczej, ale nie podjął tematu. - Chodźmy już. Zanim gdziekolwiek doczłapię z tą nogą, mogą zamknąć nam Zonka. - dodał i wyszli powoli na drogę, prowadzącą w stronę czarodziejskiej wioski. 

***

Cztery godziny później, Syriusz siedział poirytowany w gospodzie Pod Trzema Miotłami, otoczony przez roześmianych przyjaciół i obserwował, jak Rogacz bezskutecznie próbuje zwrócić na siebie uwagę Evans, głośno przechwalając się tym, jak to się stało, że ma zranioną nogę. Jako, że James był znaną postacią w Hogwarcie, jego kuśtykanie, wzbudziło wiele uwagi wśród uczniów. A młody ścigający miał świetną zabawę, opowiadając każdemu, kto chciał słuchać, najróżniejsze, niestworzone historie, od czasu, do czasu wplatając tą prawdziwą, o wilkołaku, nie podając oczywiście za dużo szczegółów. Nikt mu nigdy nie wierzył. Dziś była to opowieść o heroicznej walce ze smokiem i Łapa byłby nią na pewno nieźle ubawiony, gdyby myślami nie był daleko. Byli już po zakupach. Przeszli całą główną ulicę wzdłuż i w szerz, zaglądając do swoich ulubionych sklepów, a po Lupinie nie było śladu. Gdzie mógł się podziewać ten cholerny wilkołak? Syriusz naprawdę nie miał już cierpliwości do sytuacji, w której się znalazł. Musiał się chociaż dowiedzieć jak idzie Remusowi na tej jego randce, bo inaczej postrada zmysły z tej niepewności. 

\- Muszę się przejść. - mruknął do Petera, ale ten nawet nie zwrócił na niego uwagi, zasłuchany w opowieść Rogacza. Schylił się jeszcze pod stół i wyjął z torby przyjaciela jego pelerynę-niewidkę, którą zawsze miał przy sobie i wyszedł z pubu. Jeśli będzie trzeba, przeszuka całą wioskę. Pomyślał sobie, ukrywając się pod peleryną. Z trudem przemykał przez tłum ludzi tak, by nie zostać zauważonym i zastanawiał się, gdzie też udałby się na randkę z nowo poznaną dziewczyną. Minęło już dobre pół godziny, nim usłyszał z oddali dziewczęcy głos.

\- Naprawdę zadziwiasz mnie, Remusie Lupinie. - Skręcił w uliczkę, z której dobiegały odgłosy rozmowy i wreszcie ich zobaczył. Szli za rękę, nieco niepewnym, jakby zataczającym się krokiem. - Umawiam się z tobą dwa tygodnie wcześniej, a ty przez ten czas nie wpadasz na żaden pomysł, gdzie moglibyśmy spędzić ten czas. Czy o wszystkim muszę myśleć za ciebie? - mówiła żartobliwym tonem, wyraźnie próbując się z nim droczyć.

\- Przepraszam. - mruknął bełkotliwie i Syriusz nie miał już wątpliwości, że oboje są nieźle pijani - To moja pierwsza randka w życiu. Nie wiedziałem, co mam robić. - dziewczyna zatrzymała się i spojrzała na niego z uniesionymi w zaskoczeniu brwiami.

\- To... jestem zaszczycona. - mruknęła z delikatnym uśmiechem i mocniej ścisnęła jego dłoń. Po czym po chwili dodała. - To dlatego jesteś taki nieśmiały?

\- Co? - spytał zdezorientowany chłopak. Dziewczyna zbliżyła się do niego jeszcze bardziej.

\- Muszę ci się przyznać, że zabrałam cię na Ognistą z pewnym zamiarem. - odparła z psotnym uśmiechem. - Liczyłam, że alkohol doda ci trochę odwagi i w końcu mnie pocałujesz. - zaśmiała się szczerze na jego minę. - Ale to w porządku. - dodała delikatnie, wpatrując się łagodnie w jego oczy i ujmując twarz w dłonie. - Mogę robić pierwsze kroki. Nie przeszkadza mi to. - i złączyła z nim wargi w słodkim, delikatnym pocałunku. 

Chłopak stał chwilę oniemiały, po czym zaczął powoli odpowiadać na ruch jej ust. Położył dłonie na biodrach dziewczyny, ale po chwili zmienił zdanie i owinął je szczelnie wokół jej talii, zyskując tym miękki uśmiech dziewczyny, posłany mu przez pocałunek. 

Syriuszowi krew odpłynęła z twarzy. Nie chciał już na to patrzeć i jednocześnie nie mógł oderwać od pary wzroku. To, jak ją dotykał, jak sam uśmiechał się przez pocałunek, jak ich usta współgrały razem. Wyraz jego twarzy. Jej łagodne pomruki. To było dla niego za dużo. Czuł, że zaraz eksploduje. Zawrócił w pośpiechu i wypadł z tej wąskiej uliczki prosto na główną drogę Hogsmead, obecnie zalaną uczniami Hogwartu. Ściągnął z siebie pelerynę-niewidkę, nie zwracając uwagi na krzyk dobiegający z grupki młodszych krukonów, spowodowany nagłym pojawieniem się Syriusza Blacka na ulicy. Nogi same poniosły go w stronę Hogwartu. Nie chciał na razie nikogo widzieć. Musiał najpierw ochłonąć i doprowadzić się do porządku. Cholera, czemu tak reaguje. Myślał intensywnie, spanikowany reakcjami własnego organizmu. Przecież to Lupin. Powinien się cieszyć, że jego przyjaciel się z kimś spotyka. A zamiast tego czuje, jak pod skórą kumuluje mu się zazdrość. Jak parzy go od środka i zwodzi jego zmysły. Musi... musi natychmiast uciec jak najdalej od tego miejsca. I to przemyśleć. Na chłodno.

Lupin odsunął się na moment od dziewczyny, by zaczerpnąć tchu. Nie wiedział, czy kręciło mu się w głowie przez pocałunek, czy od sześciu kolejek ognistej, wypitych w zabójczym tempie. Powoli otworzył oczy. Była tak blisko, że mógł policzyć jej rzęsy. Też spojrzała na niego lekko zamglonym spojrzeniem i posłała mu zupełnie nieśmiały, jak na nią, uśmiech. 

\- To... naprawdę mi się podobało. - mruknął bardziej do siebie, nie uświadomiwszy sobie nawet, że ta myśl opuściła jego usta. Niestety tak się stało, co skutecznie zepsuło moment, ze względu na zdziwienie w jego głosie. 

\- Ten zaskoczony ton nie jest najlepszym komplementem, Lupin. - zaśmiała się lekko dziewczyna, zgarniając nerwowo kosmyk rudych włosów za ucho i patrząc na niego w napięciu. 

\- Nie! Chodziło mi... To było... No wiesz... niespodziewane po prostu. - zaczął się tłumaczyć, ale widział, że wychodzi mu to fatalnie, bo Jenny z każdym jego słowem rzedła mina, więc spróbował naprawić swoją gafę inaczej, przyciągając ją z powrotem do pocałunku. Odpowiedziała chętnie, przejeżdżając językiem po jego dolnej wardze, otaczając ramionami jego szyję, wplątując palce we włosy, lekko za nie szarpiąc. Remus sapnął w jej usta. To było przyjemne, namiętne i zdecydowanie nieodpowiednie w tej wąskiej uliczce. Znowu się od niej oderwał. 

\- Powinniśmy chyba... - zaczął niezdarnie, ale dziewczyna skinęła szybko głową, jakby odgadła jego myśli. 

\- Masz rację. Poczekajmy z tym trochę i chodźmy już do Hogwartu. - nie do końca to chciał zasugerować, ale właściwie ta opcja podobała mu się bardziej. 

Chwycili się z powrotem za ręce i, lekko zataczając, pobiegli drogą prowadzącą do szkoły. Wpadli na błonia, chichocząc co chwilę, jak dzieci, które coś spsociły i nie chcą się do tego przyznać. Puścił jej dłoń dopiero przy ciężkich drzwiach, które uchylił, by wpuścić dziewczynę do środka zamku. Prowadzony instynktem chciał spojrzeć jeszcze na błonia. Obrócił się za siebie i zamarł na moment. W oddali zobaczył figurkę gryfona, którego nie pomyliłby z nikim innym. Syriusz Black stał nieruchomo, zanurzony do pasa w lodowatym jeziorze i patrzył tępo przed siebie. Ubrania zwisały na nim smętnie, widocznie przemoczone do suchej nitki.

\- Co jest? - dziewczyna, zaalarmowana tym, że Remus nie ruszył za nią, wyjrzała, by sprawdzić, co go zatrzymało. Chłopak spojrzał na nią rozdarty. 

\- To Syriusz. - wytłumaczył, wskazując brodą postać przed nimi. Jenny przekrzywiła głowę w zdziwieniu.

\- Taak. To dziwne. - mruknęła, a potem ponagliła go. - Idziemy?

\- Jest mróz. Nie wiem ile tak już stoi. - mówił, jakby jej wcale nie usłyszał. 

\- Zmarznie, to stamtąd wyjdzie. 

Remus posłał jej ponury uśmiech.

\- Widać, że nie znasz Syriusza. - zaśmiał się, po czym dodał cicho, obawiając się, że dziewczyna poczuje się urażona. - Muszę zadbać o to, żeby go stamtąd jak najszybciej wyciągnąć. Możesz wrócić do wieży sama?

Gryfonka chwyciła się gniewnie pod boki.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że odmawiasz mi już drugi raz? Nawet się do niego nie odzywasz. Coś ze mną nie tak, czy...

\- Nie! Nie zrozumiałaś. Wrócę do Ciebie najszybciej, jak się da. Jemu po prostu trzeba pomóc... Zamarznie, jeśli się go stamtąd nie wyciągnie. On jest... troszkę nieobliczalny, jak się go zostawi samemu sobie. A ostatnio często jest sam... 

Lekko się udobruchała. 

\- Dobra. Przekupiłeś mnie tą swoją szlachetną opiekuńczością. A teraz idź, ratuj dzień, a ja poczekam na ciebie w Pokoju Wspólnym. - zaśmiała się lekko. - Ale jeśli do mnie nie wrócisz, to porządnie się obrażę. - ostrzegła i pobiegła w stronę schodów. 

Remus z cichym westchnieniem odwrócił się i poszedł z powrotem drogą do Hogsmead, szukać reszty Huncwotów. Owszem, martwił się o Blacka, ale nie zamierzał zacząć się do niego odzywać tylko dlatego, że ten dureń stwierdził, że najlepszą porą roku na orzeźwiającą kąpiel w jeziorze jest mroźny koniec października. Zamierzał odszukać Petera i Jamesa i im porządnie nawytykać taki brak odpowiedzialności. Kto to słyszał, zostawiać Blacka bez nadzoru. I to jeszcze, kiedy jest w takim opłakanym stanie. 

\- I PO RAZ OSTATNI, POTTER! NIE UMÓWIĘ SIĘ Z TOBĄ, CHOĆBYŚ BYŁ OSTATNIM FACETEM NA TEJ PLANECIE! JESTEŚ NAPUSZONYM PALANTEM, O INTELIGENCJI AMEBY! - wcale nie tak trudno było ich znaleźć. Ledwo wszedł do wioski, usłyszał krzyki Lily Evans. Pod Trzema Miotłami stała ona, jej przyjaciółka Dorcas i Rogacz z Glizdogonem.

\- Cześć, Lily! Piękny dzień! Pewnie dałoby się nawet usłyszeć śpiew ostatnich ptaków przed zimą, gdyby nie te krzyki, nie? - zaśmiał się do niej przyjaźnie, a ona uspokoiła się lekko, ale nie na tyle, by odpowiedzieć. Machnęła tylko ręką i pociągnęła za sobą przyjaciółkę, znikając z środku pubu. 

\- Lunio! A ty nie na randce? - zdziwił się Peter. 

\- Musiałem ją przerwać przez was, jełopy. Powiedzcie, któremu to do głowy wpadła ta genialna myśl, że Black nie potrzebuje całodobowej opieki? Przecież wiecie, że z nim, jak z dzieckiem! To, że aktualnie zrezygnowałem z funkcji niani, nie oznacza, że można puścić go samopas, tylko, że wy, durnie, macie się nim zająć, do czasu, aż się nie pogodzimy, jasne? - zaczął swoją tyradę.

\- Spokojnie, spokojnie, Luniek. - przerwał mu Potter. - Co się właściwie stało?

\- Stoi cały mokry na środku jeziora i gapi się nie wiadomo w co! - warknął zrezygnowany. - Macie tam natychmiast iść i go stamtąd wyciągnąć! I upewnić się, że się nie przeziębi. I nie mówcie mu, że ja wam kazałem. - dodał. - Nadal jesteśmy pokłóceni. 

Wyminął ich szybko, odchodząc w stronę Miodowego Królestwa. Może to nie była najbardziej legalna droga do Hogwartu, ale na pewno najkrótsza. 

Odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy w Pokoju Wspólnym odnalazł swoją dzisiejszą towarzyszkę. Dziewczyna nie czekała na nic więcej. Wstała i podbiegła do niego, by wpić się w jego usta, wykorzystując fakt, że wieża właściwie opustoszała, bo większość uczniów znajdowała się w Hogsmead. Odpowiadał na każdy z jej pocałunków najlepiej, jak umiał. Splątani, upadli na kanapę i oddali się chwili. 

Remus nigdy nie czuł się tak bardzo chciany.

***

Dochodziła trzecia w nocy, a Syriusz przewracał się z boku na bok. Gdy tylko zamykał oczy, pod powiekami stawał mu obraz Remusa z tą dziewczyną, splecionych w uścisku. Warknął na siebie w bezsilnej irytacji. Nie wiedział co się z nim dzieje. Było mu niedobrze od tego wszystkiego. Miał dreszcze i nie potrafił złożyć poprawnie ani jednego stwierdzenia. Jego myśli były tylko strzępkami obrazów i słów z tamtej chwili, kiedy przyłapał przyjaciela. Czuł się tak, jakby jego umysł wpadł w jakąś okropną, zapętloną pułapkę, odtwarzając w kółko i w kółko wydarzenia z wcześniejszego dnia. Czy to znaczy, że teraz będą razem? Że będzie ich widywał na korytarzach, trzymających się za ręce, albo całujących w ciemnych zakamarkach? Odsunął od siebie pościel zdecydowanym ruchem. Przecież to śmieszne. Remus od zawsze był cały jego. Mógł go mieć, kiedy tylko chciał. Sęk w tym, że Syriusz przez większość czasu nie chciał. A teraz... nie. Teraz nadal jest jego. I zaraz mu to udowodni. Wstał trochę za szybko, bo zakręciło mu się lekko w głowie, ale nie przejął się tym. Podszedł do łóżka Lupina i wspiął się na nie szybko. Pokój wirował trochę i Black nie miał pojęcia dlaczego, ale nie obchodziło go to. Nie obchodziło go nic, oprócz Lupina, śpiącego twardo obok i jego przeklętych ust, których pocałunkami obdarowywał najwyraźniej każdego, kto mu się napatoczył. Spojrzał na niego z góry. Chłopak poruszył się niespokojnie przez sen, ale nie otworzył oczu. Patrzył na niego przez chwilę, po czym bez ostrzeżenia pochylił się i zaczął całować mniejszego mocno i łapczywie. Zacisnął oczy w przypływie wszystkiego tego, co czuł, a czego nie spodziewał się poczuć, bo było zbyt intensywne i niezrozumiałe. Chłopak pod nim szarpnął się mocno, obudzony tym niespodziewanym atakiem na swoje usta. Kiedy tylko zorientował się, co się dzieje, zrzucił z siebie arystokratę jednym mocnym pchnięciem. 

\- Co ty wyprawiasz? - szepnął oburzony.

\- Cicho. Daj mi tylko... - uciszył go i złączył ich usta w kolejnym niechlujnym pocałunku.

\- Odwal się ode mnie, Black! - krzyknął szeptem Lupin, starając się nie obudzić reszty i jeszcze raz odepchnął kolegę. Tym razem z taką siłą, że ten usiadł na łóżku.

\- Nie mówię, że masz mi już wybaczać. - zdenerwował się Black. - Masz ode mnie tyle czasu, ile potrzebujesz. Tylko mnie pocałuj. - wyszeptał żałośnie jego stronę. - Pocałuj mnie tak, jak ją całowałeś. Wtedy, w tej uliczce, wczoraj w Hogsmead.

I znów zaatakował usta mniejszego. Remus wytrzeszczył oczy z zaskoczeniem. Po raz kolejny odsunął się stanowczo od przyjaciela, jednak tym razem o wiele delikatniej. 

\- Syriuszu, musisz przestać. - Lupin spojrzał na niego badawczo. W nikłym świetle nocy, wyglądał jak kompletny bałagan. Rozsypane w nieładzie włosy kleiły mu się do wilgotnego czoła. W podkrążonych oczach czaił się dziwnie niepokojący, chorobliwy blask. Był rozpalony i niespokojny. I, och, tak bardzo chciał zapewnienia Remusa, że wszystko wróci do normy. Nawet jeśli nie teraz... Po prostu, że będzie dobrze. Chłopak był w rozsypce. Remus wyciągnął dłoń i z cichym westchnieniem przeczesał palcami jego długie, splątane włosy, czując bijące od niego ciepło. - Masz wysoką gorączkę. - poinformował go. Wiedział, że to wczorajsza nieodpowiedzialna kąpiel Łapy zapewniła im to małe nocne wydarzenie, ale nie wspomniał o tym słowem, tylko rozłożył szeroko ramiona w zapraszającym geście. - No już dobra, choć tu. Możesz dziś tutaj ze mną spać. - odparł z mieszaniną smutku i zrezygnowania. - I żeby było jasne, nadal jestem wściekły. - dodał, bo czuł, że musi to sprostować, by nie było żadnych nieporozumień. - Po prostu... po prostu nie mogę na ciebie patrzeć, kiedy jesteś w takim stanie. - mruknął i ujął chłopaka delikatnie. 

Syriusz przyjął ten gest, z wdzięcznością zaplątując się w remusowe ramiona i po raz ostatni wyciskając na jego ustach wilgotny, gorący pocałunek, który przedłużał się nieco, bo Black nie chciał go skończyć. Kiedy poczuł, że Remus spina się lekko, chcąc się od niego odsunąć, ujął zębami jego dolną wargę i przejechał po niej językiem, niemo prosząc o wstęp. I, naprawdę, kim był Lupin, żeby mu na to nie pozwolić. Uchylił więc usta, umożliwiając Syriuszowi na wtargnięcie i zbadanie ich dokładnie. Jego język zatańczył chwilę na podniebieniu, by po chwili powoli przejechać po górnej wardze. Remusowi zakręciło się w głowie. Nie miał pojęcia jak bardzo za tym tęsknił, aż do tej chwili. W zapomnieniu, gorączce i tym całym _bałaganie_ zupełnie nie pamiętał, że nie są tu sami, że jest zły i że zdaje się, że od paru godzin ma dziewczynę. Gdy chłopak z powrotem zacisnął zęby na jego dolnej wardze, jęknął nisko, gardłowo prosto w jego usta. Dla Blacka to było trochę za wiele. Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, wspiął się na chłopaka, niemal kładąc się na nim i poruszył lekko biodrami tuż na przeciw bioder mniejszego. Powoli. Delikatnie. Jakby jedynie na próbę. Remus sapnął zaskoczony nagłym tarciem. Spojrzał na Syriusza, szukając odpowiedzi na pytanie, które jeszcze nie ukształtowało mu się w głowie. Ale Black wykonał jedynie kolejny niespieszny ruch, obserwując urzeczony, do jakiego stanu potrafi doprowadzić chłopaka pod sobą, który znowu nie zdołał powstrzymać niskiego, przeciągłego jęku. Ten dźwięk sprawił, że Syriusz nie umiał się już dłużej powstrzymywać. Opuścił się na niego całym ciałem i zaczął szybko poruszać biodrami, zatapiając się w przyjemności, cichych jękach i sapnięciach i po prostu w _Remusie_. Chwilę trwali tak, nawet się nie całując. Po prostu oddychając w swoje usta i ocierając się o siebie, ale Blackowi było za mało. Musiał mieć _więcejwięcejwięcej_. Odsunął się od chłopaka na parę cali. Sięgnął w dół, między ich ciała i ściągnął mu bokserki. Natychmiast zatrzymały go inne ręce. 

\- Stój. Co robisz? - spytał Lupin zaskakująco przytomnym tonem. Niebieskooki spojrzał na niego jedynie z silną potrzebą, wypisaną na twarzy i znów zaczął sięgać w dół. - Nie, Syriusz. Przestań. - wyszeptał cicho chłopak. - To poszło za daleko. 

Jednak Syriusz nie dał za wygraną. Gdzieś z tyłu głowy słyszał, jak coś krzyczało, że nie powinien, ale do cholery! To był Remus! Który nie odzywał się do niego od tak dawna, a teraz jęczał bezwstydnie w jego usta i on po prostu chciał sprawić, żeby chłopak już nigdy nie był w stanie się od niego odwrócić. Musiał dać mu coś, czego ten potrzebował i bez czego nie będzie potrafił się już obyć. I, podświadomie, Syriusz wiedział, że to jest właśnie to. Bo sam miał tę potrzebę w sobie. Coś, co nawoływało za Remusem właśnie z tego powodu. Wyszarpnął więc rękę z uścisku miodowookiego i dotknął go. Owinął wokół niego dłoń, a chłopak westchnął i jakby zmiękł, nie będąc już w stanie protestować. Black zawahał się. Nigdy wcześniej tego nie robili. Niby wiedział co i jak, ale było w tym coś... no cóż... bądź co bądź był to w pewien sposób pierwszy raz. Niepewnie opuścił dłoń, przesuwając nią powoli w górę i w dół, zyskując tym głośne sapnięcie. Podążając za wskazówkami, płynącymi z chętnych ust chłopaka pod nim, zacieśnił lekko uścisk i przyspieszył tempo. Raz po raz wyciskał krótkie, stęsknione pocałunki na jego twarzy, powiekach i policzkach i patrzył. Tylko patrzył, jak chłopak pod nim doznaje przyjemności. Świat wokół pociemniał i zawirował. Remus również zrobił się niewyraźny. Wiedział, że emocje, gorączka i podniecenie nie były dobrym połączeniem, ale nie przestawał. 

\- Chcesz, żebym... no wiesz... zszedł na dół? - spytał cicho, nie zwalniając ruchów. Chłopak pod nim otworzył gwałtownie oczy w głośnym sapnięciem. To był niesamowity widok. Spojrzenie miał kompletnie mętne, zamglone. Półotwarte usta otworzyły się w maleńkie "o", a policzki zaróżowiły. Syriusz uśmiechnął się na ten widok. Nie miał wątpliwości, jaką niósł ze sobą odpowiedź. Zaczął się powoli osuwać w dół ciała miodowookiego, ale zatrzymał go silny uścisk dłoni na jego ramieniu. 

\- Chryste, Black! - warkną na jednym wydechu. - Po prostu... nie przestawaj. - i doszedł z cichym westchnięciem na swój brzuch i w dłoń arystokraty, po czym opadł bezwładnie na poduszki. 

Chwilę zajęło, żeby wyregulować oddech, podczas, gdy Syriusz położył się obok niego, oplatając ramionami i całując delikatnie. Chłopak poczuł, jak młody Black drży przy jego boku i czuł bijące od niego ciepło. Spojrzał na niego zatroskany i spróbował się wyplątać z jego ramion.

\- Nie idź! - syknął, przytrzymując mniejszego przy sobie. Mówił pewnym, rozkazującym tonem, ale tak naprawdę była to żałosna prośba, żeby go nie zostawiał. Żeby nie puszczał go ani na chwilę. Nie wiedział co się z nim dzieje. Tak bezradny nie czuł się chyba nigdy. Mniejszy chłopak wycisnął na jego czole uspokajającego całusa. On też nie wiedział, co dziele się z Blackiem. Był, jak nie on. 

\- Nigdzie nie idę. W kufrze mam eliksir, który powinien zbić ci gorączkę. Chcę go tylko znaleźć. - wytłumaczył, pozbywając się suriuszowych rąk i siadając na łóżku. Chwycił różdżkę i mruknął - Accio! - a na jego dłoń wskoczyła maleńka fiolka z niebieskawym płynem. Podał ją chłopakowi. - Do dna. - zachęcił go cicho i patrzył, jak niebieskooki posłusznie przełyka całość. - A teraz połóż się i spróbuj zasnąć. - nakazał może trochę zbyt oschłym tonem, ale był nieco zły i speszony całą tą sytuacją i tym, że na nią pozwolił. Chłopak usłuchał grzecznie i położył głowę na poduszkach, zamykając oczy. A gdy poczuł ciężar ciała Remusa, uginający materac obok niego, owinął ramiona wokół jego drobnego ciała i po raz pierwszy, od wielu dni usnął spokojnym, twardym snem. 


	6. Chapter 6

Pierwszym, co zarejestrował po obudzeniu, było ciepło, bijące od ciała leżącego obok chłopaka i to, że jest nagi. Drugim, to spokojny miarowy oddech na swojej szyi, co wywołało u niego spore zdziwienie. To chyba pierwszy raz, kiedy obudził się wcześniej, niż Syriusz. Wiedział, że organizm chłopaka był wyczerpany chorobą i godzinami nieprzespanych nocy, więc wyswobodził się z jego ramion najdelikatniej, jak potrafił, żeby go nie obudzić. Szybko zarzucił na siebie ubrania i wymknął się powoli z dormitorium. Pomyślał, że kiedy Syriusz wstanie, powinien przyjąć kolejną dawkę eliksiru, bo, sądząc po gorączce, nadal nie wyzdrowiał. No i przydałoby się, żeby nie robił tego na pusty żołądek. Remus zdecydował więc, że przyniesie mu śniadanie na górę, bo i tak potrzebował chwili na uporządkowanie myśli, a samotny spacer wydawał się być do tego doskonały. 

Nie dane mu było jednak tego planu zrealizować, bo, gdy kierował się już w stroną dziury pod portretem, zatrzymały go czyjeś ręce, oplatające go od tyłu i drobne ciało przylegające do jego pleców. 

\- Nie wiedziałam, że z ciebie taki ranny ptaszek, Lupin. 

\- Cześć, Jenny. - odwrócił się zręcznie w jej uścisku i objął ją delikatnie na przywitanie. - Przepraszam cię, ale Syriusz jest trochę chory. Muszę zejść do Skrzydła Szpitalnego po eliksir dla niego, więc...

\- Nie ma problemu. Pójdę z tobą. - zaoferowała się entuzjastycznie dziewczyna, a on posłał jej uśmiech i skinął w milczeniu głową. Jenny była tak kochana i energiczna. Gdziekolwiek się nie pojawiła, wnosiła mnóstwo życia i radości. Spletli ze sobą ręce i wyszli razem, kierując się w stronę hogwarckiego szpitala. - To... jednak się z nim pogodziłeś, tak? 

Remus chrząkną jedynie niezręcznie. Nie bardzo wiedział, czy to, co się stało w nocy można było uznać za pogodzenie się. Prawdę mówiąc w ogóle nie wiedział, co o tym sądzić. Jak miał się teraz zachować w stosunku do przyjaciela? Jasne, zdarzyło im się już, że podczas ich zbliżeń, któryś z nich... cóż... nie wytrzymał. Ale ten ich mały romans nie zaszedł nigdy dalej, niż namiętne pocałunki i drobne ocieranie. Szczerze mówiąc, nawet nie wiedział, czy był gotowy i czy naprawdę _chciał_ takiej bliskości z chłopakiem. W dodatku cała ta sprawa miała miejsce w okropnie niefortunnym dla nich czasie. Remus nadal miał żal i nie czuł potrzeby, by wszystko wracało już do normy. 

Dziewczyna musiała uznać jego chrząknięcie, za tak, bo powiedziała:

\- To świetnie. Zawsze chciałam poznać Blacka. Wydaje się bombowy. Oczywiście nie tak, jak ty, ale... - dodała szybko. - Poza tym, wiem, że było ci ciężko, jak się nie odzywaliście. - ścisnęła mocniej jego dłoń, w geście wsparcia. - Właściwie, czemu się pokłóciliście?

Kolejne chrząknięcie. Co miał jej powiedzieć. "wiesz, Jenny. Nie bój się, ale jestem wilkołakiem i co miesiąc przemieniam się w krwiożerczą bestię. Syriusz, wiedząc to, postanowił poszczuć mną chłopaka, którego nie lubi i teraz muszę żyć w strachu, by ten nie rozpowiedział tego nikomu, a jednocześnie być wdzięczny Opatrzności, że go nie rozerwałem na strzępy. Normalka. Pewnie twoje kłótnie z koleżankami wyglądają podobnie."

\- Chyba nie jesteś dzisiaj zbyt rozmowny, co? - zauważyła dziewczyna, przyglądając mu się z profilu. I on spojrzał na nią, zdając sobie sprawę, że robi to dzisiaj po raz pierwszy. Wyglądała bardzo ładnie. Długie włosy spięła w wysoką kitkę. Na twarzy miała szeroki, szczęśliwy uśmiech. I, oczywiście, tryskała energią. Założyła na siebie mugolskie ubranie, bo, z racji weekendu, nie obowiązywał jej dziś mundurek. A przez ramię miała przewieszoną kolorową torebkę.

\- Merlinie, Jenny. Przepraszam. Nie zauważyłem, że masz torbę. Daj, poniosę ją. - zaoferował szybko. 

\- Nie szkodzi, nie jest ciężka. - zaśmiała się pięknie w jego stronę. Ale podała mu pakunek. 

Szli chwilę w ciszy, raz po raz zerkając na siebie i pesząc się, gdy zostali na tym przyłapani. Było trochę niezręcznie i nerwowo. Ale na pewno przyjemnie. Pani Pomfrey nie przywitała ich z zadowoloną miną. Nadal pamiętała Lupinowi jego ostatnie zachowanie. Ale, gdy dowiedziała się, czego potrzebują, podała im odpowiedni eliksir bez zbędnych pytań. 

\- Jenny, nie gniewaj się, ale muszę jeszcze pójść do kuchni po parę rzeczy. Black nie powinien tego pić na pusty żołądek. - mruknął, kierując swoje kroki dalej schodami w dół.

\- Mmm... śniadanie do łóżka... - zamruczała. - a myślałam, że to on, powinien przepraszać ciebie, nie na odwrót. - zaśmiała się, idąc dalej za nim. - To w porządku. Pójdę z tobą. I tak idę w tamtą stronę. Muszę wysłać list z Sowiarni. - oświadczyła. - Już dawno nie pisałam do mamy i boję się, że jak tak dalej pójdzie, dostanę Wyjca z przypomnieniem, że mam dawać znać, że żyję. - zażartowała. 

\- Jeśli chcesz, możesz wziąć moją sowę. To puszczyk.Nazywa się Hans i reaguje na imię. - zaoferował, na co przystała. Rozstali się przy wyjściu z zamku. Pochylił się i pocałował ją lekko w policzek na pożegnanie, a ona, jakby zalśniła na ten gest. 

Kiedy wrócił do dormitorium, obładowany tacą z wszystkim, co skrzaty domowe chciały mu dać, Syriusz już nie spał, ale nadal leżał w jego łóżku z bardzo nieszczęśliwą miną. 

\- Gdzie byłeś? - spytał niezadowolony, ale Remus nie raczył odpowiedzieć. Kątem oka zauważył, że Łapa trzyma w zaciśniętej pięści pergamin, który nie mógł być niczym innym, niż Mapą. Wiedział więc dokładnie, gdzie Remus był i z kim, a on nie zamierzał mu się głupio tłumaczyć. 

\- Masz. - mruknął, kładąc tacę na kolana przyjaciela. - Przyniosłem ci śniadanie. Masz wszystko zjeść, to dostaniesz eliksir na swoje przeziębienie. - dotknął ręką jego czoła, by sprawdzić, co z jego gorączką, a ten nachylił się do wyciągniętej w jego stronę dłoni i spojrzał mu w oczy z czymś tak miękkim i intensywnym, że Remus szybko ją cofnął, przestraszony nagłą intymnością spojrzenia. Chrząknął niezręcznie i usiadł na skraju łóżka. Ale Łapa nie zauważył napięcia przyjaciela, ponieważ natychmiast zajął się jedzeniem. W ciągu trzech minut wsunął cztery tosty z dżemem, jajecznicę z trzech jajek i pączka. Obserwujący to młody wilkołak nie mógł się nie zaśmiać. Chłopak pałaszował, jakby od miesięcy nie miał nic w ustach. Kiedy skończył, popił wszystko dwoma kubkami kakao i westchnął zadowolony. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że Remus mu się przygląda. 

\- Mam coś na twarzy, czy...? - spytał, ale mniejszy pokręcił przecząco głową. 

\- Nie, po prostu obserwuję, jak pochłaniasz porcję, którą przyniosłem tu dla naszej czwórki, to wszystko. - zaśmiał się szczerze.

\- No co? Byłem głodny. - żachnął się na to, a po chwili odsunął od siebie niemal pustą tacę i odsunął kawałek kołdry w zapraszającym geście. - A teraz chodź tu do mnie. - zażądał, wyciągając w jego stronę ramiona i łapiąc w pięści powietrze. Remus znowu zaśmiał się z tego przedstawienia. Gdyby nie fakt, że powiedział to tak władczym tonem i to, że... no cóż... był Blackiem, wyglądałby zupełnie uroczo. Spełnił grzecznie polecenie arystokraty i ułożył się tuż przy nim. Black nie czekał na nic więcej. Uniósł się lekko i wskoczył na remusowe biodra, przyciągając go do szalonego pocałunku. Remus jęknął w jego usta z dezaprobatą, ale nie podziałało to tak, jak tego chciał, widocznie zachęcając Syriusza. 

\- Ł-Łapa... - mruknął przez pocałunek, starając się opanować szalonego arystokratę nad sobą. I, Merlinie, to było tak trudne, bo chłopak nadal był w samej bieliźnie, całował go tak, że brakowało mu tchu i Remus wyraźnie czuł, jak bardzo jest pobudzony. 

Nagle bańkę gorącego napięcia między nimi przebiło ciche stukanie, po czym skrzypnięcie uchylających się drzwi. Remus natychmiast zrzucił Blacka ze swoich kolan, ale nie zdążył zrobić nic więcej, by ukryć ślady ich małego zapomnienia. Dlatego, gdy Jenny wyjrzała zza uchylonych drzwi ujrzała ich nadal leżących razem w łóżku. Dyszących i rozgrzanych w swoich ramionach. Remus uniósł się lekko spanikowany, ale nie był to jednak dobry pomysł, bo teraz jedyne, o czym mógł myśleć, to to, jak twardy jest Syriusz naprzeciw jego uda. Zaczerwienił się mocno na tę myśl. 

Jenny zatrzymała się w pół kroku, wyraźnie zbita z tropu ich niecodziennym zachowaniem.

\- Hej, w porządku. Syriusz po prostu... jest chory. Muszę mu pomagać. - mruknął, czując, jak pieką go policzki. 

\- Tak, wiem. Już to dzisiaj mówiłeś. - odparła niezbyt przekonana, nadal przyglądając się im niepewnie. 

\- Wszystko... wszystko w porządku? - spytał, chcąc jak najszybciej przesunąć rozmowę na inny tor. 

\- Och... - przypomniała sobie. - Racja. Wpadłam tylko po swoją torbę. Przyniosłeś mi ją aż tu, a w niej miałam list do mamy. - wyjaśniła i rozejrzała się po dormitorium. Kiedy tylko odnalazła wspomnianą własność w zabałaganionym pokoju, podeszła po nią szybko. Schyliła się, by zdjąć z niej jakiś brudny ciuch, który się w nią zaplątał, ale z materiału coś wyskoczyło nagle prosto na nią. 

\- Aaa! MERINIE! ŻABA! - wrzasnęła zaskoczona i odskoczyła w panice. To obudziło zaspanego Pottera. 

\- Co się dzieje? - mruknął, zakładając okulary. Machnął Jenny na przywitanie, po czym zmarszczył brwi. - A ty co tu robisz? - spytał, patrząc zaskoczony na Łapę rozłożonego razem z Remusem w jego łóżku. 

\- A tak, to... - pospieszył z wyjaśnieniami Lupin. Merlin jeden wie, w jaki sposób przedstawiłby opowieść Łapa. - Tak jakby pogodziliśmy się. Dzisiaj w nocy. - czuł, że znowu zaczynają palić go policzki. 

\- Czy wy... - Potter urwał ze zbolałą miną, po czym wydał z siebie dźwięk, jakby zbierało mu się na wymioty. - Ja tu spałem obok!

\- Co się dzieje? To źle, że się pogodzili? - spytała z zaskoczeniem, zupełnie nieświadoma Jenny.

\- No tak. Nie spieszyłaś się czasem do Sowiarni? - Remus stwierdził, że należy interweniować natychmiast. Wstał z łóżka, podał jej torbę i począł delikatnymi ruchami wypychać powoli z sypialni. - Nie chcemy przecież, żebyś dostała Wyjca od mamy. 

\- Coś kombinujesz, Lupin. - sapnęła zdezorientowana. 

\- Pamiętaj. Puszczyk o imieniu Hans. To złapię cię później, dobra? Papa! - i zatrzasnął jej drzwi przed nosem. 

Odwrócił się w stronę pokoju. 

\- Powaliło cię, James? - warknął w stronę roześmianego okularnika. 

\- Uuu... co jest, Lunio? Nie przyznałeś się jeszcze swojej dziewczynie, że masz _CHŁOPAKA_! - wydarł się na całe gardło i zaniósł śmiechem.

\- Zamknij się! Przecież nie mam żadnego chłopaka! - również podniósł głos. Czuł, że robi się czerwony i był trochę zdenerwowany, a trochę rozbawiony tą całą sytuacją. Zrobił groźną minę, ale Pottera to zupełnie nie przejęło i dalej zanosił się śmiechem, więc Remus chwycił poduszkę z najbliższego łóżka i cisnął nią w niego. 

\- A masz dziewczynę? - miłą atmosferę zburzyło ciche pytanie, wypływające głucho z ust arystokraty. Remus zawahał się.

\- Tak. Nie... Jeszcze o tym nie rozmawialiśmy. - Syriusz skinął jedynie głową. Z jego mimiki nie dało się nic wyczytać. Patrzył tylko na Lupina w skupieniu i zamyśleniu. Ale Remus nie podjął spojrzenia. Nie wiedział czemu, ale czuł, że nie chce wiedzieć, co mają mu do przekazania stalowoniebieskie tęczówki arystokraty. 

\- Uuu... zrobiło się poważnie. Aż tak dobrze poszła ci ta randka wczoraj? - zainteresował się Rogacz. 

Lupin uśmiechnął się do wspomnień z poprzedniego dnia. 

\- Nie wiem. - odparł szczerze. - Ale naprawdę ją lubię, wiecie? No i... wydaje się, że ona mnie też. 

\- Pewnie, że tak! Rozpływała się na twój temat, jak jeszcze cię prawie nie znała. - zaśmiał się James.

\- Jest bardzo miła. I ma ładny uśmiech. I oczy. I... - zawahał się. - i naprawdę lubię się z nią całować. - zakończył zmieszany, co Potter skwitował cichym gwizdnięciem. 

\- Widzę, że trafiła ci się szybka babka. - zaśmiał się szczerze. - Świetnie, kolego. Trzymam kciuki, żeby wam wyszło. Łapa na pewno też, prawda? - dodał z naciskiem, spoglądając znacząco na Syriusza, który wydawał się odpłynąć gdzieś myślami. 

\- Jasne! - pokiwał entuzjastycznie głową. - Ona wydaje się być świetna. Gratulacje! - powiedział szybko i posłał przyjacielowi najszerszy uśmiech, na jaki go było stać. Prawdę mówiąc, sam nie wiedział, czy był on fałszywy, czy nie. Przecież chciał dla przyjaciela, jak najlepiej. Szczerze. I z głębi serca. A to nie tak, że mógł tak naprawdę zająć jej miejsce u boku Lupina. I tak bardzo, jak chłopak starał się znaleźć jej wady, wydawała się być bardzo w porządku. 

\- No pięknie. - zaklaskał w dłonie Potter. - To teraz tylko pytanie, kiedy ty się ustatkujesz, Łapo? Ja jeszcze czekam, aż do Evans dotrze, że jesteśmy dla siebie stworzeni, Remus znalazł właśnie swoją wybrankę, a Peter - tu rozejrzał się teatralnie po pokoju, w którym znajdowała się tylko ich trójka. - gdzieś się zapodział, ale mówił mi, że ktoś mu się bardzo podoba. Teraz kolej na ciebie.

Syriusz uśmiechnął się lekko do przyjaciela. 

\- Jeśli chodzi o mnie, nie mam zbyt wielkiego wyboru. - zaśmiał się, starając się ukryć smutek w głosie. - To nie tak, że mogę randkować, z kim popadnie. Ona musiałaby być czystokrwista i to najlepiej z dobrego rodu. Co oznacza, że oprócz moich kuzynek mam Lestrange'ów albo Nottów. A, jak wiecie, ślizgonki niezbyt za mną przepadają. 

Potter przygryzł policzek. Był zły na siebie, że zaczął ten temat. Przecież od dawna wiedział, jakie podejście ma w tej kwestii rodzina Syriusza. To był stary, magiczny ród, szczycący się swoją czystą krwią. Oczywiście, że, gdyby Syriusz choćby spróbował umówić się z kimś o niższym statusie, niż on, gorzko by tego pożałował. A pomimo buntowniczej natury, wychowany był w poszanowaniu tradycji swoich przodków, sam nie zdając sobie sprawy, jak bardzo na niego wpływają i kształtują jego życie. 

\- To znaczy... To nie tak, że nie próbowałem. W wakacje umawiałem się z taką jedną francuzką, do której pojechaliśmy na dwa tygodnie. Starzy przyjaciele rodziny. No i była też Natalie. Pewnie pamiętacie. Rok temu się z nią spotykałem. Było miło, ale związki są chyba nie dla mnie. Pewnie i tak skończy się na tym, że sami mi kogoś wybiorą, więc po co się w to plątać. - wzruszył beznamiętnie ramionami, próbując nie zauważać współczucia, z jakim patrzyli na niego przyjaciele. 

Resztę dnia spędzili w łóżkach, gadając o dziewczynach, żartach, planach i przygodach i po prostu ciesząc się z powrotem swoim towarzystwem. Koło południa wrócił Peter, tłumacząc się, że musiał odrobić zajęcia u McGonagall, ale był bardziej milczący, niż zwykle i nie udzielał mu się pogodny nastrój chłopaków. Syriusz, który wreszcie doczekał się kolejnej porcji swojego leku i zdrowiał w oczach, przez cały czas nie mógł oderwać rąk od Lupina, tuląc go albo wciągając na swoje kolana, tylko po to, żeby upewnić się, że znów może to robić. Że już jest między nimi dobrze. Remus pozwalał na to, choć sam nie do końca wiedział dlaczego. Miał w głowie zupełny mętlik. I pomimo ciągłego żalu do chłopaka, brakowało mu dotyku przyjaciela. Wieczorem przyszła do nich Jenny, którą chętnie zaprosili do środka. Była nieco zmieszana i niezręczna, ale szybko złapała dobry kontakt z Peterem i oczywiście z Jamesem, którego nie dało się nie lubić, chyba że było się Smarkiem lub jego przyjaciółką. Spędziła z nimi kilka godzin, śmiejąc się do rozpuku z żartów opowiadanych przez Petera i przekomarzań Syriusza z Jamesem. I tylko czasem unosiła ze zdziwieniem brwi na spojrzenia, które posyłał Black jej chłopakowi. 

Potem, gdy chłopcy kładli się spać, James obserwował z lekkim uśmiechem, jak Syriusz mija swoje łóżko i pewnym krokiem kieruje się w drugi kraniec pokoju. Jak zajmuje miejsce w czekających na niego, remusowych ramionach. Jak uśmiecha się z ulgą, zatapiając w uścisku przyjaciela i gasi różdżką światło w ich dormitorium. James westchnął z zadowoleniem. Wszystko wróciło do normy. 

***

Noc Duchów nadeszła i minęła. Listopad na dobre wypełnił szkolne korytarze mroźnymi przeciągami, a na błoniach zagościł pierwszy śnieg, co przypomniało nauczycielom, że dla uczniów piątego roku nieubłaganie zbliżają się SUM-y, a to odbiło się bardzo na ilości wolnego czasu, który mieli. Remusowi ledwo udawało się pogodzić obowiązki prefekta, prace domowe i czas na rozwijanie swojego nowego związku z Jenny, który nabrał zaskakującego, nawet dla niego samego, tempa, przez co często lądował w środku nocy na kanapie w opustoszałym Pokoju Wspólnym, pisząc na szybko, zadane na następny dzień eseje i próbując cokolwiek z nich zapamiętać. Któregoś wieczoru znalazł go tak Syriusz, wracający z Peterem z nocnej wycieczki do kuchni i dosiadł się do niego. Syriusz po ich kłótni stał się... nieco "przylepny". Gdy tylko mógł, przebywał w towarzystwie Lupina i była w tym jakaś desperacka potrzeba ciągłego sprawdzania, czy nadal może być w jego pobliżu. Remus nie komentował zmiany w zachowaniu chłopaka, ale często widział, jak James i Peter wymieniają zaskoczone spojrzenia. To stało się później swego rodzaju ich leniwą rutyną. Ilekroć Łapa budził się w nocy i nie znajdował przy sobie śpiącego Lupina, schodził do wieży i rozwalał się obok niego na kanapie, owijając szczelnie kołdrą, którą przynosił dla nich obu, albo siadał tuż przy nim i paplał mu do ucha o głupotach, które akurat miał w głowie. To oczywiście okropnie wydłużało pracę Remusa, ale nie skarżył się. Pochłonięty obowiązkami i swoją dziewczyną, nie miał zbyt wiele czasu dla przyjaciół i tęsknił za nimi okropnie. Dlatego, za każdym razem, gdy cichą nocą słyszał tupot bosych stóp schodzących po schodach do Pokoju Wspólnego, uśmiechał się ciepło i pozwalał Łapie wciskać się na miejsce obok siebie i układać mu na udach swoją rozczochraną głowę. 

I tej nocy nie było wyjątku. Było stosunkowo wcześnie, ale mimo to, już od pewnego czasu słyszał spokojny oddech Syriusza, śpiącego w najlepsze na jego kolanach. On sam walczył zaciekle z sennością, próbując dokończyć swoje wypracowanie na temat dwunastu sposobów na zastosowanie smoczej krwi, kiedy czyjaś delikatna dłoń przejechała mu po karku. 

\- Cześć, nocny marku. - przywitała się cicho Lily i usiadła na fotelu naprzeciw niego. Podkuliła pod siebie nogi i posłała mu senny uśmiech. - Byłam przekonana, że nikogo tu o tej porze nie zastanę. 

\- Nie możesz spać? - spytał, spoglądając na nią znad swojego pergaminu. 

Na piżamę miała naciągnięty, o parę rozmiarów za duży, sweter, a na stopy wcisnęła grube, wełniane skarpety. Włosy miała rozpuszczone, pozwalając im spadać w nieładzie na ramiona. Nie wyglądała, na osobę, która ma jakieś niezwykłe plany na tę noc. Pokiwała głową ze znużeniem. 

\- Tak... nie mogę spać, odkąd... - urwała. 

Nie musiała kończyć. Oboje zrozumieli się bez słów. Dwa dni temu w Proroku Codziennym pierwszej strony nie zajął żaden artykuł na temat polityki ani głupich plotek ze świata czarodziejów. Wydrukowano ogłoszenie. Było na nim dwadzieścia sześć twarzy i dwadzieścia sześć nazwisk zaginionych. Wszyscy byli czarodziejami mugolskiego pochodzenia. I wszyscy zniknęli bez śladu. Od tego czasu wielu uczniów miało problemy podobne to tych, z którymi borykała się Evans. 

Bez słowa sięgnął przez stół po jej drobną dłoń i ścisnął w geście otuchy. Przez ostatnie tygodnie naprawdę się do siebie zbliżyli. Lily była kochaną, ciepłą dziewczyną. W dodatku niesamowicie inteligentną i utalentowaną. I Remus nie chciał się przyznać, ale odkąd tak często się z nią widywał, jego życie emocjonalne bardzo się unormowało. Dziewczyna miała niezwykły dar widzenia ludzkich uczuć i swobodnego mówienia o nich. I na początku Remus nie był przygotowany na taką szczerość i wnikliwość, bo, mówiąc szczerze, nawet przed samym sobą się tak nie obnażał, ale kiedy już do tego przywykł, pokochał ich ciche, prywatne rozmowy. Chociażby to, jak patrzyła na jego wilkołactwo było... niesamowicie odświeżające. Oczywiście nieco oderwane od rzeczywistości, ale nadal urocze. Jako dziewczyna, która urodziła się poza magicznym światem nie była dotknięta tym, co widzieli w nim huncwoci, którzy podchodzili do niego bardzo tolerancyjnie i nie mieli żadnych trudności z akceptacją jego przypadłości, ale nadal uważali ją, za coś wstydliwego, co trzeba ukrywać przed opinią publiczną. Dziewczyna kompletnie tego nie rozumiała. Uszanowała jego prośbę, by nikomu o tym nie mówiła, ale sama nie widziała w tym głębszego sensu. "Przecież to głupie. To nie jest ani twoja wina, ani twój wybór, więc czemu ktokolwiek miałby się przez to od ciebie odwrócić" mówiła, a on posyłał jej tylko zmęczony uśmiech i pozwalał sobie marzyć o świecie, w którym każdy myślałby tak, jak ona. Przez te kilka tygodni Lily tyle dla niego zrobiła. Dlatego naprawdę chciał jakoś poprawić jej humor.

\- Ale są też dobre wieści - dodała, ściskając mocno wyciągniętą w jej stronę dłoń. Ona też bardzo się z nim zżyła. Wydawał jej się być taki normalny i dobry. Najmilszy chłopak, z jakim kiedykolwiek rozmawiała. I może był trochę bałaganem i trochę pochłonięty przez własne demony, ale kto nie był? A ona naprawdę lubiła spędzać w nim czas i patrzeć w te mądre, dziwnie zwierzęce oczy. - Dumbledore wreszcie podpisał podanie. Będziemy mieli zajęcia samoobrony! - ucieszyła się - Właściwie, zeszłam tu, trochę popracować nad ogłoszeniem, które zamierzam powiesić na tablicy na ten temat. Nie masz nic przeciwko? - spytała podekscytowana.

\- Nie. Właściwie, to... to właśnie skończyłem, więc jeśli chcesz, chętnie ci pomogę. - odparł, zwijając szybko swój niedokończony referat, by nie zauważyła, że skłamał. Pracę doniesie najwyżej później, a naprawdę chciał wesprzeć w czymś Lily. Dziewczyna posłała mu wdzięczy uśmiech, ale za moment krzyknęła przestraszona, gdy na kolanach Lupina, Syriusz poruszył się niespokojnie przez sen. 

\- Merlinie! Kompletnie go nie zauważyłam. - westchnęła zaskoczona.

\- Taak. - zaśmiał się lekko. - Właśnie nakryłaś Blacka w tych pięknych, acz nielicznych momentach, kiedy można go nie zauważyć, bo w końcu się nie naprzykrza. - zażartował.

Spojrzał z czułym uśmiechem, którego nie mógł powstrzymać, na chłopaka ułożonego na swoich kolanach i pogłaskał go delikatnie po głowie. W odpowiedzi na dotyk, Syriusz wcisnął nos w jego brzuch, a jego usta opuściło coś pomiędzy miękkim jękiem, a sennym pomrukiem przyjemności i Remus poczuł, że chłopak znajduje się stanowczo za blisko jego rozporka, by mógł wydawać takie dźwięki, więc szybko wyplątał palce z jego włosów, modląc się, by Lily nie zauważyła, jak jego policzki nagle nabrały koloru. Ale rudowłosa nie odwróciła wzroku, tylko przyglądała mu się uważnie z charakterystycznie uniesioną brwią w typowy dla siebie sposób. 

\- Wiesz... stać cię na trochę więcej. - mruknęła, jak zawsze mówiąc dokładnie to, co miała na myśli. Remus spojrzał na nią zaskoczony. Zupełnie nie wiedział, co chce mu przez to przekazać. Ale ona pokiwała jedynie głową w roztargnieniu. To nie był odpowiedni czas na uświadamianie tego pogubionego chłopaka o beznadziejności i oczywistości jego uczuć. - Zabierzmy się lepiej za te ogłoszenia. -dodała. 

***

Syriusz obudził się z cichym przeciągłym jęknięciem. Czuł, jak całe ciało go boli. Plecy miał okropnie spięte, a kark zesztywniały, od trzymania szyi skrzywionej pod dziwnym kątem. W dodatku zdecydowanie nie leżał na materacu. Ciepła klatka piersiowa, na której spoczywała jego głowa, unosiła się równomiernie w spokojnym oddechu. Odetchnął powoli i już wiedział, czyje ramiona go obejmują i czyje nogi są splątane z jego nogami. Wszędzie dookoła niego unosił się kojący zapach Remusa. Uśmiechną się lekko i uniósł jedną powiekę, by spojrzeć, na śpiącego pod nim chłopaka. Usta miał lekko otwarte i mamrotał coś cicho przez sen. Zachichotał miękko na ten widok.

\- Wyspałeś się, Black?

Aż podskoczył na niespodziewany głos tuż nad sobą. Rozejrzał się nieprzytomnie dookoła. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że nadal znajduje się w Pokoju Wspólnym, gdzie zszedł za Remusem w środku nocy, a nad nim pochyla się Jenny z założonymi na piersi rękami. Jej wyraz twarzy nie wskazywał na to, żeby była zaskoczona tym, że zastała ich razem, śpiących na kanapie. Ale zadowolona też na pewno nie była. Chłopak posłał jej, może nieco zbyt tryumfalny, uśmiech.

\- Mów ciszej, bo go obudzisz. - powiedział i, spoglądając jej prosto w oczy, pogłaskał chłopaka po policzku w dość intymnym geście.

Dziewczyna poruszyła się niespokojnie i zacisnęła szczęki, a on poczuł przyjemny dreszcz małego zwycięstwa. Jenny nie była zła, ale on nie lubił jej za to, jak skutecznie odciągała od nich Remusa. I naprawdę nie chciał jej pokazywać jej miejsca w szeregu, ale to samo z niego wypływało i kiedy tylko mógł, dawał jej do zrozumienia, że może sobie być jego dziewczyną, ale _oni_ byli pierwsi. Dlatego, jak chce Remusa, to niech grzecznie stoi w kolejce. Delikatnie mówiąc, nie przypadli sobie do gustu. Chociaż nigdy nie wspominali o tym otwarcie, nie chcąc ranić uczuć Lupina, nieświadomie toczyli ze sobą cichą wojnę. Ilekroć Jenny dosiadała się do nich wieczorami, a jej chłopak wciągał ją na swoje kolana, jej wzrok zawsze najpierw lądował na Syriuszu, któremu posyłała słodki-nie-tak-słodki uśmiech, całując policzek miodowookiego. Black, nie pozostawał jej dłużny i, kiedy tylko Remus był wystarczająco rozkojarzony, by na to pozwolić, chwytał chłopaka za rękę lub obejmował go i obserwował z satysfakcją, jak dziewczyna traci pewność siebie, widząc, jak ciało Lupina niemal instynktownie poddaje się tym gestom. 

Remus zamruczał z przyjemnością na dłoń na swoim policzku i uśmiechną się sennie, otwierając oczy. Pierwszym, co zobaczył, była Jenny stojąca nad jego głową. Szarpnął się w panice i natychmiast zrzucił z siebie Łapę, który gruchnął na podłogę z głuchym łoskotem, nieprzygotowany na takie powitanie.

\- Ał. - syknął i popatrzył w górę na chłopaka nad sobą, posyłając mu pełne wyrzutu spojrzenie. - Co ty? Ja do ciebie delikatnie, a ty jak mnie traktujesz?

Ale Remus nawet na niego nie spojrzał. 

\- Cześć, Jenny. Nie spodziewałem się ciebie tak wcześnie. Jak tu weszłaś?

\- Masz na myśli Pokój Wspólny? - zaśmiała się lekko i schyliła się, by mógł wycisnąć na jej ustach powitalnego całusa. 

Dopiero wtedy Remus rozejrzał się i dostrzegł, gdzie się znajduje. 

\- No tak! - palnął się otwartą dłonią w czoło. - Musieliśmy usnąć wczoraj na kanapie...

\- Taak... naprawdę chciałabym posłuchać historii o tym, jak do tego doszło, ale może opowiesz mi przy śniadaniu, co? - zaproponowała, wyciągając do niego rękę.

Chłopak przytaknął chętnie i wstał szybko z kanapy. 

\- To zobaczymy się później, Łapa! - było jedynym, co zawołał przez ramię, kiedy para znikała za portretem, pozostawiając Syriusza niemal niezauważonego na podłodze. 

Black warknął cicho. Właśnie za takie zachowanie nie lubił Jenny. Odciągała Remusa od niego. I to nie było fair. Zwłaszcza, że, pomimo faktu pogodzenia się z chłopakiem, czuł, że jego przyjaciel go unika. Choć nigdy nie wyraził wprost chęci, by Syriusz zostawił go w spokoju, coś między nimi pękło. I Remus już nie patrzył na niego tak, jak wcześniej. Z czystą radością i ufnością i szczerością. Właściwie, w ogóle na niego nie patrzył. I owszem nadal mieli swoje małe momenty przytulania i spędzali ze sobą czas, ale Remus nigdy nie dotykał go sam z siebie. A kiedy byli w czwórkę, zawsze zwracał się bezpośrednio do Petera lub Jamesa, a nigdy do niego. I Łapa naprawdę nie wiedział, jak to naprawić. I bał się. Okropnie się bał, że nie podoła. I już tego nie uratuje. Ostatecznie myśl, że jest do niczego, tkwiła w nim od zawsze, głęboko zakorzeniona w jego psychice, dzięki ciągłemu strofowaniu go przez jego rodziców, przez co nigdy nie czuł się _wystarczający_ dla nikogo, nieważne, jak bardzo by temu zaprzeczał. 

Podniósł się ciężko z ziemi i wszedł na górę po schodach prowadzących do dormitoriów. Żeby poprawić sobie humor, stwierdził, że obudzi Petera na wesoło. Wygrzebał jedną z dyniowych bomb od Zonka i odpalił ją centralnie na brzuchu śpiącego kolegi. Zabawka wybuchła, obrzucając cały pokój klejącą, pomarańczową mazią i strasząc śmiertelnie Glizdogona.

\- Black, ty oszołomie! - wrzasnął Pettigrew, unosząc ręce do twarzy, by pozbyć się zawartości bomby z oczu. 

Ale Syriusz nie przejął się za bardzo tą obelgą i zanosił się dalej śmiechem. 

\- Żebyś widział swoją minę! I ten krzyk! Piszczysz, jak panienka! - zarechotał.

\- Czy wy nie możecie dać człowiekowi choć raz normalnie pospać? - zajęczał Potter w poduszkę, usiłując wygłuszyć nią dźwięki dookoła, wciskając pod nią głowę. 

\- Jamie! Wstawaj! - nie dane mu było oddać się dalej sennym marzeniom, bo Black wskoczył na jego łóżko i wyrwał mu poduszkę, po czym zaczął nią go okładać. I Syriusz naprawdę zupełnie nie przejmował się skwaszonymi minami swoich przyjaciół. Nie mogło go to obchodzić mniej, bo przynajmniej został przez kogoś zauważony.

***

Dzień mijał im szybko. Razem z Jamesem zarobili szlaban u McGonagall, bo założyli się o to, który pierwszy sprawi, że nauczycielka się zarumieni, co doprowadziło do ciągłego przerywania lekcji Transmutacji, rzucanymi przez nich na przemian, bardzo nieodpowiednimi, komentarzami. Stracili też kilka punktów, wdając się w niegroźną bójkę na korytarzu, gdy jeden ze ślizgonów wrzasnął za Syriuszem, że ten prowadza się ze zdrajcami krwi. 

Nastał wieczór i Łapa leżał do góry nogami na kanapie i wpatrywał się beznamiętnie w Mapę. Był okropnie znudzony, bo James nadal tłumaczył Peterowi materiał z dzisiejszych eliksirów, a Lupin opuścił ich pół godziny temu, tłumacząc, że mają z Jenny zaplanowany wspólny wieczór. Syriusz prychnął, wywracając oczami. _Oczywiście_ , że mają plany na wieczór. Jak codziennie przez ostatni miesiąc. To nie w porządku, żeby tak zapominać o przyjaciołach, nawet, jeśli jest się zakochanym.

\- James - zanucił, przeciągając powoli sylaby w imieniu przyjaciela. - masz może ochotę na małą psotę? - spytał z chytrym uśmiechem, widząc, że ma już jego uwagę. - Co powiesz na Hogsmead? Teraz. 

James posłał mu promienny uśmiech. 

\- Doskonały plan, Łapa! Czekaj, tylko pójdę po nasze peleryny. - zerwał się z miejsca.

\- Super! - ucieszył się Peter, zacierając z uciechy ręce. 

Już tak dawno nigdzie razem nie wychodzili. Ale w tej chwili Potter obrócił się w jego stronę i zgromił go surowym spojrzeniem. 

\- Nie ma mowy. Ty zostajesz tutaj i powtarzasz materiał. Nie możesz dostać znowu szlabanu za nieprzygotowanie. - zarządził, na co Pettigrew nachmurzył się strasznie. 

\- Nie przejmuj się, Glizdek. Opowiemy ci potem, jak było. - zadrwił Syriusz, zyskując tym miażdżące spojrzenie chłopaka.

***

\- Rosy, jesteś najwspanialszą dziewczyną pod słońcem! - krzyknął pijany James, bujając się na swoim krześle.

Był tak wstawiony, że młodziutka barmanka, stojąca przed nim dwoiła mu się w oczach. Rosmerta dopiero od roku pracowała w pubie Pod Trzema Miotłami, którego właścicielem był jej ojciec, i jeszcze nie zapomniała swoich szkolnych czasów. Dlatego przymknęła oko na to, że chłopcy nie mają skończonych siedemnastu lat i przynosiła im do stolika trunki nieco mocniejsze, niż piwo kremowe, zyskując tym moc komplementów z ich strony, które stawały się coraz głośniejsze i bardziej wylewne z każdym donoszonym przez nią kuflem. 

\- No dobrze, chłopcy. Sądzę, że dla was wieczór się powoli kończy. - zaśmiała się uroczo, gdy Syriusz chciał pocałować ją w rękę, ale zamiast tego, ujął dłoń starszego czarodzieja, przeciskającego się akurat obok ich stolika i nawet nie zauważył swojej pomyłki. 

\- Oj wiesz... - zaczęli protestować, a ona nie potrafiła się oprzeć tym uroczym urwisom. 

\- Jeszcze chociaż jedna mała kolejeczka, kochana. 

\- I obiecuję, że po niej uciekamy - przekrzykiwali się wzajemnie, mrugając do niej zalotnie.

\- Już dobrze. - westchnęła z uśmiechem. - Co powiecie na to: wyjdziecie teraz. A ja tylnym wyjściem kopsnę wam całą butelkę Ognistej, jeśli obiecacie, że jej dziś nie wypijecie. To nie mogłoby skończyć się dobrze. - zaśmiała się. Ojciec by ją zabił, gdyby widział, jak rozpija tych młodych chłopaków. Ale ostatecznie, przynajmniej pilnowała, żeby nie posnęli u nich w pubie. 

Huncwoci zgodzili się natychmiast i, zataczając się mocno, zaczęli zbierać się powoli w stronę wyjścia, żegnając się głośno z dziewczyną. 

Syriusz nie do końca pamiętał jak, ale jakimś cudem znaleźli się nagle tuż przy bramie, prowadzącej na błonia Hogwartu. Leżał na mokrej, zimnej ziemi, z butelką whisky w ręce, tuż obok śpiewającego hymn ich szkoły Rogacza. Nagle chłopak zatrzymał się w połowie wersu.

\- Lunio nas zabije. - zajęczał w ucho Łapy. - Jak nas zobaczy takich brudnych i przemoczonych... i pod wpływem... tego... jak to się nazywa? - ale nigdy nie dokończył myśli, znów zaczynając śpiewać. Syriusz zachichotał na to nieprzytomnie. Gdzieś z tyłu głowy coś mówiło mu, że powinni już wstać i wracać do Hogwartu, ale właściwie było mu tu bardzo wygodnie. - Albo! - Rogacz znowu przestał nucić i podjął wcześniejszą wypowiedź. - Powinniśmy sprawdzić na mapie, czy Lunatyk już skończył swoje amory. Powiedział mi dzisiaj-hik!- że szykuje się na - hik!- namiętną noc z Jenny! - zaśmiał się głośno, a Łapa poczuł się nagle kompletnie trzeźwy i bardzo nieszczęśliwy. - Więc może jest szansa, żeby na niego nie wpaść! Zależy od jego - hik! - wytrzymałości. - zarechotał.

\- Co? - spytał głucho, ale James był zbyt pijany, żeby zauważyć zmianę w jego głosie. 

\- Wy-trzy-ma-łoś-ci -wyartykułował chłopak, zakładając, że ten go nie usłyszał. Co nie było by wcale dziwne, zważywszy na to, że obaj okropnie bełkotali, nie będąc w stanie w pełni zapanować nad językami. - Nigdy nie byłem z żadną dziewczyną. - wypalił nagle James. - W sensie... oj wiesz w jakim sensie. - mruknął.

Syriusz spojrzał na niego najpierw z ironią wypisaną na twarzy, a gdy odkrył, że jego przyjaciel nie żartuje, jego brwi zaczęły unosić się coraz wyżej i wyżej, aż zniknęły za kurtyną długich, jedwabistych loków. Wreszcie przełamał ciszę głośnym śmiechem. I śmiał się i śmiał tak radośnie i głośno, aż rozbolały go żebra i brzuch, a James w końcu przyłączył się do niego.

\- To znaczy, że zawsze kłamałeś? - spytał ze łzami rozbawienia w oczach. 

James wzruszył ramionami, nieskrępowany.

\- Nie chciałem być gorszy od ciebie. Dziewczynom mówiłem, że nie jestem gotowy. I prosiłem je-hik!- czy mogłyby mówić, że z nimi spałem. Zawsze mówiły mi, że to-hik!- słodkie. A ja po prostu... nie wiem... jak już mam z kimś spać, to niech to będzie ważne. Niech to będzie z... - nie wypowiedział jej imienia, więc się nie liczyło. - z kimś, kto dla mnie coś znaczy... hik! rozumiesz?

Syriusz pokiwał głową w niedowierzaniu. Jego przyjaciel potrafił być czasami taki głupi. Nie mógł się nadziwić, czemu dziewczyny się na to zgadzały. A to, że James kłamał, bo "nie chciał być gorszy", nie mieściło mu się w głowie i doprowadzało do histerycznego śmiechu. 

\- Ja spałem z dwiema. Ale tego nie lubię. - wyznał pod wpływem impulsu, patrząc beznamiętnie w przestrzeń. 

Gdyby nie alkohol, płynący w jego żyłach, nigdy by tego nie przyznał. Nie przyznawał się do tego nawet przed samym sobą. Jednak ta przerażająco stała pewność nigdy go nie opuszczała. Od zawsze był tego świadom. Nie lubił dziewczyn w ten sposób. Nie lubił ich biustów. Nie lubił ich nóg. Nie lubił ich dotyku. Nie podobał mu się sposób, w jaki się poruszały. I były okropnie nudne. Do tego wcale ich nie rozumiał. Wydawały mu się kompletnie nieobliczalne. Po chwili poczuł na sobie palące spojrzenie przyjaciela, leżącego obok.

\- Jak to nie lubisz? - Rogaczowi ta myśl nie mieściła się w głowie.

Black wzruszył ramionami. 

\- Są dla mnie za bardzo... - nakreślił w powietrzu nieokreślony gest dłonią, a Rogacz pokiwał głową z miną pełną zrozumienia, chociaż zupełnie nie wiedział, co to miało oznaczać. 

Nagle dłonie Syriusza opadły na jego brzuch i chłopak zaczął donośnie chrapać. Rogacz roześmiał się na to głośno. 

\- Chodź. Trzeba cię stąd zabrać. - i zaczął gramolić się, ciągnąc niemal nieprzytomnego arystokratę za sobą z powrotem do Hogwartu.

***

Remus siedział przy wolno dogasającym kominku, zerkając nerwowo na zegarek. Kiedy wrócił do dormitorium i rozgoryczony Peter powiedział mu, że chłopcy wyszli do Hogsmead i nie pozwolili mu iść ze sobą, stwierdził, że poczeka na nich i upewni się, że dotarli bezpiecznie do łóżek. Ale dochodziła już pierwsza, a przejście pod portretem nadal się nie otwierało i zaczynał się już niepokoić. Westchnął cicho i zapatrzył się w żar w kominku. Ciepło, rozgrzewające jego ciało, przywołało wspomnienia sprzed paru godzin.

_-Nigdy tu nie byłam. - Jenny rozglądała się ciekawie po pomieszczeniu, ukrytym za wielkim lustrem._ _Był to przestronny, długi pokój, który Remus odkrył razem z Huncwotami rok temu. Od tamtej pory służył im jako miejsce schadzek i kryjówka. I jak do tej pory nic nie wskazywało na to, żeby ktoś jeszcze wiedział o tym pomieszczeniu. Lupin posłał jej cwany uśmiech. Wiedział, że pokój zrobi na niej wrażenie. Uwielbiała, gdy odsłaniał przed nią tajemnice zamku, których odkrył już tak wiele. Dziewczyna przeszła dookoła i zatrzymała się przy dwóch, wielkich fotelach na środku. Położyła smukłą dłoń na oparciu i przeciągnęła nią po satynowym obiciu. Były miękkie w dotyku i wydawały się być naprawdę wygodne._

_\- To co teraz? - spytała, odwzajemniając spojrzenie. W jej oczach czaił się dziwny blask. Inny, niż zwykle. Coś na kształt determinacji, zmieszanej z ciekawością._

Z zamyślenia wyrwał go dźwięk otwierającego się wejścia do wieży. Zerwał się na równe nogi, gdy zobaczył, jak jego przyjaciele wtaczają się, a raczej wczołgują do pokoju. 

\- Gdzie was wywiało? - zawarczał, gdy tylko dotarł do niego smród przetrawionego przez chłopaków alkoholu. 

\- Lunioo! - ucieszył się Potter zrzucając z pleców Syriusza, który bezwładnie upadł na ziemię, jęcząc cicho. - Patrz, Łapa! To nasz przyjaciel, Lunio! - krzyknął wesoło, zataczając się na Remusa, który ugiął się lekko pod jego ciężarem. 

\- Do kogo ty mówisz? Nie widzisz, że Black jest nieprzytomny? - syknął Lupin i odchylił głowę od Pottera na tyle, na ile tylko mógł, będąc otoczony miażdżącym uściskiem jamesowych ramion, bo czuł, że może się upić stężeniem alkoholu w samym oddechu przyjaciela. 

Ale James zupełnie go nie słuchał, tylko paplał dalej. 

\- Myśleliśmy, że-hik!- nam się uda -hik! - jakoś cię ominąć, bo... - zaczął konspiracyjnym szeptem, ale rozkojarzył się szybko, ponieważ Remus zaczął prowadzić go w stronę dormitoriów i musiał całą swoją uwagę poświęcić trudnej sztuce stawiania kroków. 

\- Przysięgam. Następnym razem nie zamierzam na was czekać do nieludzkiej godziny i zamartwiać się, gdzie się podziewacie. - zawarczał, wciągając Pottera stopień, po stopniu po schodach prowadzących do ich sypialni. - Tylko zostawię was na pastwę Filcha, albo ludzi, którzy znajdą was na następny dzień zarzyganych w Pokoju Wspólnym. 

Był naprawdę zdenerwowany. Co innego było imprezować razem z Gryfonami po meczu, a co innego wymykać się tylko w dwójkę poza teren Hogwartu i upijać do nieprzytomności. Zwłaszcza, gdy w świecie czarodziejów robiło się naprawdę niebezpiecznie i ludzie znikali bez wieści. Nie rozumiał, jak można być tak nieodpowiedzialnym w tych czasach. I może i byli czystej krwi, więc nie byli aż tak zagrożeni, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że wszyscy powinni zachowywać wzmożoną ostrożność. W dodatku naprawdę martwił się, że coś mogło im się stać. Cały wcześniejszy wieczór przegadał z Lily na temat tych tajemniczych zaginięć i był trochę przewrażliwiony. Przerażało go to, co się działo i cała ta mroczna niewiadoma wokół tych wydarzeń. Nikt nie wiedział, kto był odpowiedzialny za ataki, ani co chciał nimi uzyskać. To po prostu się działo, pozostawiając czarodziejski świat przerażony, bez żadnego wyjaśnienia. To go przytłaczało i nie chciał, żeby żaden z jego przyjaciół był narażony bardziej, niż musi. Więc kiedy czekał na nich w salonie, minuta za minutą wlekły się za sobą, powoli zmieniając w godziny, a oni nadal nie wracali, czuł prawdziwy, niepochamowany lęk, że może coś im się jednak stało. I kiedy pojawili się wreszcie, wtaczając do pokoju, ledwo trzymając się na nogach, w pierwszym odruchu przeraził się, że są ranni.

Gdy wreszcie dotarli do ich dormitorium, zrzucił Jamesa z ramion, na jego łóżko, a chłopak potoczył się po nim i zawinął w kołdrę. Nie minęły nawet dwie sekundy, a okularnik zaczął chrapać donośnie, nie ściągnąwszy nawet butów. Remus westchnął zirytowany, ale usiadł na łóżku przyjaciela i zaczął ściągać z niego powoli wierzchnie części garderoby, wiedząc, że Rogacz ugotuje się, śpiąc przez całą noc w ciepłej, zimowej pelerynie i szalu w czerwono-złotych barwach. Kiedy Okularnik pozostał jedynie w spodniach i szkolnej koszuli, stwierdził, że to by było na tyle, bo nie chciał zostać rano oskarżony o molestowanie nieprzytomnego chłopaka, i zszedł szybko do salonu, po drugiego pijanego gamonia, którego najwyraźniej był niańką. 

Kiedy dotarł do Pokoju Wspólnego, Syriusz dalej leżał na środku pomieszczenia, ale widocznie poczuł się nieco lepiej, bo wydawał się być trochę bardziej przytomny.

\- Lunatyk! - wybełkotał, wyciągając do chłopaka ręce. W jednej dalej trzymał butelkę whisky, którą podarowała im Rosmerta. - Jak dobrze, że mnie znalazłeś! Myślę, że doznałem paraliżu alkoholowego.

Remus wywrócił oczami, kucając przy rozwalonym na podłodze chłopaku.

\- Nie ma czegoś takiego, idioto. Zwyczajnie się schlałeś, jak wieprz. - warknął. - A to - wyrwał butelkę z ręki Syriusza. - należy się mnie, jako zapłata za położenie was dzisiaj do łóżek. - i zaczął siłować się z ledwo kontaktującym chłopakiem, usiłując go podnieść. Ale nie było to proste, bo Black był niemal bezwładny. Po dwóch nieudanych próbach, wreszcie postawił go w pozycji pionowej, podtrzymując i asekurując najlepiej, jak umiał, wprowadził go powoli na górę, do ich dormitoriów. 

Remus odetchnął z ulgą, gdy Syriusz również leżał już bezpiecznie, rozebrany z płaszcza i przykryty pościelą. Już chciał odwrócić się i iść, by wreszcie położyć się w swoim mięciutkim, ciepłym łóżku, kiedy zatrzymała go lodowata dłoń, zaciskająca mu się na nadgarstku. 

\- Dokąd idziesz? Nie śpisz dziś ze mną? - Black posłał mu spojrzenie zbitego szczeniaczka, które może by zadziałało, gdyby w pokoju nie było tak ciemno, że Remus ledwo widział jego twarz i gdyby z każdym słowem nie zwalał z nóg odór przetrawionego przez niego alkoholu. 

Remus posłał mu srogie spojrzenie.

\- Spanie obok śmierdzącej starą whisky kłody nie jest moim marzeniem na tą noc. - odparł i odwrócił się, by odejść, wyszarpnąwszy nadgarstek z syriuszowej dłoni. 

Nie uszedł trzech kroków, a znów zatrzymał go Łapa. 

\- Czekaj! - jęknął żałośnie. - Muszę do łazienki. Zaprowadź mnie do łazienki, Remus. - zanucił, przeciągając głoski w imieniu przyjaciela, proszącym tonem.

Lupin sapnął ze złości, ale wyciągnął Syriusza z łóżka i, próbując nie upaść pod ciężarem kumpla, wprowadził go do łazienki. Jednak nie zdążył go doprowadzić do celu, nim Łapa zgiął się wpół i zwymiotował obficie na swoje i jego własne nogi. Remus zamknął oczy, w duchu wyrzucając sobie głupi pomysł czekania na tę dwójkę dziś w nocy. Gdyby wziął przykład z Petera i się nie przejmował, spałby sobie smacznie od paru godzin i przewracałby się właśnie na drugi bok. Zamiast tego stał na środku łazienki, obrzygany przez swojego przyjaciela, którego nadal musiał podtrzymywać, by ten nie upadł. Odetchnął głęboko parę razy, w nadziei, że dzięki temu przybędzie mu nieco cierpliwości, i posłał chłopakowi u swojego boku tak ostre i wściekłe spojrzenie, że ten jakby skurczył się w sobie. 

\- Przepraszam. - wybąkał cicho, spuszczając wzrok.

Remus wyszarpnął różdżkę z kieszeni spodni i mruknął szybko _chłoczyść_ , a problem zniknął, ale w powietrzu nadal unosił się nieprzyjemny zapach. Syriusz zmarszczył nos. 

\- Muszę się umyć. - westchnął i zatoczył się w kierunku wanny,

Remus, chyba po raz setny, tego wieczoru, wywrócił na niego oczami, ale po cichu przyznał mu rację, więc podążył za, nieporadnie mocującym się z kurkiem, arystokratą. 

\- Daj. Ja to zrobię. Sam się przecież utopisz. - mruknął i popchną go delikatnie, by usiadł na brzegu wanny, sam zajmując się napełnieniem jej ciepłą wodą. 

Syriusz siedział grzecznie i pozwolił, by mniejszy chłopak rozebrał go szybko ze zbędnych ubrań i pomógł wejść mu do wody, samemu wskakując zaraz za nim. Łapa westchną z przyjemności, gdy ciepło otoczyło jego, przemarznięte od leżenia na lodowatej ziemi, ciało. Pomimo rozgrzania i komfortu poczuł się nieco trzeźwiejszy. Posłał wdzięczne spojrzenie siedzącemu obok Lupinowi. Dopiero teraz dotarło do jego otumanionego umysłu, że obaj siedzą nadzy w wodzie, a ich dłonie są bardzo blisko siebie. 

\- Hej, chcesz się całować? - wybełkotał z charakterystycznym dla siebie brakiem subtelności. 

\- Black, przed chwilą dosłownie zrzygałeś się na mnie. - warknął Remus. Nienawidził, kiedy Syriusz pił, bo stawał się wtedy obcesowy i niedelikatny. I jeśli obaj byli pijani, dało się to znieść, ale kiedy był trzeźwy... po prostu nie znosił Blacka takiego. - Wybacz, że nie mam teraz ochoty wsadzić ci języka do gardła. - zironizował. 

\- No tak, zapomniałem. - mruknął Syriusz, nagle napastliwym tonem. - Przecież twoja _dziewczyna_ się dzisiaj odpowiednio tobą zajęła, co?

Remus wytrzeszczył na niego oczy.

\- Kto ci powiedział...? - ale urwał szybko. To było głupie pytanie. Oczywiście, że skoro powiedział od tym Jamesowi, powinien się liczyć z tym, że Syriusz dowie się od razu. - To nie twoja sprawa. - warknął nieprzyjemnie.

Ale Łapa nie dawał za wygraną. 

\- Założę się, że to był jej pierwszy raz. Powiedz, dobrze ci było? Nie mogło być. Nie wierzę, że była dla ciebie wystarczająco...

\- Syriusz... - przerwał mu z jękiem Remus, wściekły, że musi przeprowadzać tą rozmowę. W dodatku akurat, gdy jego przyjaciel siedzi tuż obok niego kompletnie nagi i kompletnie nawalony. Uniósł wzrok na Blacka i spotkał jego zamglone i nieprzytomne spojrzenie. Ale w tych oczach było coś jeszcze. Coś na kształt zranienia i smutku i właśnie to kazało Lupinowi być szczerym z tym nierozsądnym, nietaktownym chłopakiem. Westchnął więc i przerwał spojrzenie. - Nie spałem z nią. - wyznał szczerze, wpatrując się intensywnie w swoje kolana.

-Dlaczego? Stchórzyłeś? - zaśmiał się zaskoczony Syriusz, ale śmiech zamarł w nim w momencie, gdy spojrzał na udręczoną twarz Lupina, pogrążoną w dyskomforcie. - Co jest? - spytał, kładąc mu dłoń na kolanie i pocierając je lekko w geście wsparcia.

Remus zawahał się.

\- Nie rozumiesz. - westchnął strapiony. - To jest... to nie jest dla mnie takie proste, jak dla was. Na... istoty... takie jak ja... Część zaklęć po prostu nie działa. Również te... zapobiegające... - urwał na moment. Czuł, że czerwień wpływa mu na policzki. Złapał rozumiejące spojrzenie Blacka, więc kontynuował, wdzięczny, że nie musi tłumaczyć konkretniej. - A ja _nie mogę_ się rozmnażać. Rozumiesz? To jest... Stworzenia takie, jak ja nigdy się nie rozmnażają. Bo ugryzienia zapisują się w genach i... i po prostu... istnieje prawdopodobieństwo, że możemy to przekazać... potomstwu. Więc nie mógłbym ryzykować... - wypluwał z siebie pojedyncze słowa, pogrążony w mieszaninie żalu, bólu i wstydu, dopóki nie poczuł, jak wokół niego oplatają się syriuszowe ramiona. 

Urwał zaskoczony faktem, że od razu zrobiło mu się jakoś lepiej na bliski kontakt z przyjacielem. A nawet nie wiedział, czy Syriusz przytulił go, żeby go wesprzeć, czy dlatego, że mu ulżyło, że Remus nadal z nią nie spał. Przez chwilę trwali tak w ciszy, a on powoli oswajał się z myślą, że po raz pierwszy wyjawił komuś ten ból, który nosił w sobie odkąd pamiętał. Że nigdy nie będzie mógł mieć rodziny. Że jest skazany na samotność i na bycie wyrzutkiem w świecie, który nim gardził. Prawda była taka, że odkąd zaczął spotykać się z Jenny, myśl o tym powracała do niego jeszcze częściej. I czuł się niemal winny. Czuł się, jakby ją okłamywał, sprawiając pozory, że ta relacja ma jakąś przyszłość, podczas, gdy wiedział, że niedługo będzie musiał się z nią rozstać, zanim dziewczyna zacznie mieć podejrzenia co do jego comiesięcznych dolegliwości. A dzisiejsza noc... dzisiejsza noc tylko go utwierdziła, że zostało im niewiele wspólnego czasu. 

Z rozmyślań wyrwał go mokry, soczysty całus, złożony niechlujnie na jego policzku. Był trochę obrzydliwy i trochę śmierdzący alkoholem, ale niósł ze sobą obietnicę, że wszystko będzie dobrze, bo zawsze jest dla niego miejsce w tym ciepłym, bezpiecznym uścisku ramion arystokraty, bo właśnie tu był w całości akceptowany i kochany. Bo właśnie tu był jego dom.


	7. Capter 7

Poranek był dla młodego Blacka koszmarem. Pragnienie i mdłości obudziły go jeszcze zanim na horyzont wpełzły pierwsze promienie słońca. Przez chwilę leżał bez ruchu, usiłując zmusić nikłe wspomnienia z wcześniejszej nocy, by przedarły się przez ograniczający jego głowę mur migreny i dotarły do jego świadomości. Ale jego wysiłki spełzły na niczym. Nie pamiętał, jak trafił do łóżka ani jak wychodzili z Jamesem z pubu. Ostatnie, co był sobie w stanie przypomnieć, to jak całował barmankę w dziwnie pomarszczoną i wielką dłoń. Nie miał pojęcia czemu to robił, ani czy robił z nią coś jeszcze i trochę go to przerażało. Z przeciągłym jękiem podniósł się z łóżka, sprawiając, że ból w czaszce zaczął intensywnie promieniować i pulsować wściekle, przez co ledwo widział na oczy. _Łazienka_. Pomyślał, kiedy poczuł nadchodzące nieuniknione niebezpieczeństwo mdłości i spróbował pokonać odległość dzielącą go od drzwi trzema wielkimi susami. Niestety nie udało mu się dotrzeć do celu, bo zaplątał się w prześcieradła i pościel i runął z głuchym tąpnięciem przez pokój. Szamocząc się w plątaninie materiału nie zauważył kufra, o który uderzył nogą z taką siłą, że łzy napłynęły mu do oczu i krzyknął głośno z bólu. 

\- Black, jeśli zaraz się nie zamkniesz, potraktuję cię tak mocnym _jęzlepem_ , że udusisz się własnym językiem. - zawarczał ostrzegawczo, ochrypły głos Jamesa, dobiegający z kołdry, zwiniętej w kłębek, na łóżku okularnika. 

\- Boli! - wrzasnął Syriusz, nadal nie mogąc się podnieść, póki czyjeś ciepłe ręce nie chwyciły prześcieradła i nie wyplątały go z niego. 

\- Już cicho. - mruknął półprzytomny Remus, rzucając materiał na łóżko i schylając się, by pomóc mu wstać. 

Oczy miał przymknięte i zapuchnięte, a włosy w kompletnym nieładzie. Zdawało się, że nadal jeszcze śpi i podniósł się z łóżka niemal automatycznie, bez udziału świadomości, kiedy usłyszał, że Syriusz krzyczy. Właściwie nie byłoby to nic dziwnego. Łapa często krzyczał przez sen, kiedy prześladowały go koszmary, związane z jego rodziną. I Remus zawsze wstawał i pakował się do niego do łóżka, żeby zapewnić mu swoimi ramionami nieco komfortu i wsparcia. Syriusz przyjął wyciągniętą w jego stronę dłoń i podniósł się ostrożnie, starając się nie pogorszyć swojej migreny zbędnymi ruchami ciała. Czuł, że to nie będzie dla niego najlepszy dzień. 

Nie mylił się. Śniadanie minęło na walce z mdłościami i unikaniu potępiających spojrzeń Lupina, posyłanych mu znad owsianki przez stół, a na zajęciach nie mógł się skupić, przez nieustający, pulsujący ból głowy. Nawet Transmutacja, na której zazwyczaj błyszczał, bo była jego ulubionym przedmiotem, szła mu tak fatalnie, że w połowie zajęć McGonagall odebrała mu dwadzieścia punktów, gdy, pokazawszy jej swojego jeża, którego mieli za zadanie zamienić w budzik, ten nagle wydał z siebie przeraźliwy, mechaniczny dźwięk, strasząc wicedyrektor śmiertelnie.

\- Minnie, kochana, naprawdę nie chciałem. - jęczał płaczliwym tonem pod koniec zajęć. Naprawdę uwielbiał nauczycielkę transmutacji i bardzo nie lubił, gdy była nim rozczarowana, dlatego postanowił się wytłumaczyć, gdy tylko zadzwonił dzwonek, obwieszczający zakończenie lekcji. McGonagall posłała mu srogie spojrzenie na zdrobnienie swojego imienia z jego ust. Po pięciu latach powoli przywykała do faktu, że nigdy nie oduczy swojego wychowanka, stojącego teraz przed nią ze skruszoną miną, zwracania się w tak poufały sposób do nauczycieli. Ale nie oznaczało to, że miała zamiar się nie poddać. - Jestem po prostu nie w formie. Obiecuję, że za tydzień nie będę miał najmniejszego problemu z tym jeżem...

\- I właśnie o to chodzi, Black. - przerwała mu niecierpliwie. - Nie chciałam wspominać przy całej klasie, ale pan i pan Potter zachowujecie się niedopuszczalnie, przychodząc w tym stanie na zajęcia. Potter przez całą lekcję spał, a panu, panie Black, tak trzęsą się ręce, że byłam pewna, że zaraz upuści pan różdżkę. Nie wspominając już o tym zapachu... - zmarszczyła groźnie brwi. - Nie dam wam szlabanu, ale jeśli coś takiego powtórzy się jeszcze kiedykolwiek, będę musiała zgłosić tę sprawę dyrektorowi. Jeszcze nigdy, w całej mojej karierze zawodowej nie zdarzyło mi się, żebym widziała uczniów w tak młodym wieku w takim stanie. I to jeszcze na zajęciach. Powinniście się wstydzić. - zakończyła przemowę i wymaszerowała z sali zamaszystym krokiem, a on, chcąc nie chcąc, powlókł się za nią. 

W korytarzu czekał na niego James, równie nieprzytomny i zmęczony życiem, co on i Peter, który, żeby ich pocieszyć, zaproponował, że zwinie pani Pomfrey eliksir na kaca w trakcie przerwy obiadowej, kiedy pielęgniarka wyjdzie do Wielkiej Sali coś zjeść. A co, jak co, ale dla Glizdka, deklaracja zrezygnowania z posiłku tylko dla zapewnienia im lepszego samopoczucia była dowodem prawdziwej, niezaprzeczalnej przyjaźni. 

Jednak nawet po wypiciu eliksiru, który, ku uldze skacowanych gryfonów, zaczął działać natychmiast, Syriuszowi nie bardzo poprawił się nastrój. Naprawdę nie znosił, gdy na twarzy McGonagall gościł wyraz rozczarowania jego osobą. Co innego, gdy denerwowały ją ich niewinne psoty. Może i była wtedy nieco poirytowana, ale Syriusz nie raz widział, jak kąciki nauczycielki drgały lekko, jakby powstrzymywała się od śmiechu. Z westchnieniem zwrócił wzrok z stronę stołu nauczycieli, gdzie po drugiej stronie Wielkiej Sali, McGonagall właśnie popijała z pucharu swój sok dyniowy, ale szybko spuścił smętnie głowę, z żałosną miną, kiedy tylko napotkał palące, rozgniewane spojrzenie nauczycielki.

\- Co jest, Łapciu? - spytał siedzący naprzeciw James. Rozczochraniec z kolei wyglądał, jak nowo narodzony i znów tryskał energią, jak zawsze. Oczywiście, również uwielbiał wicedyrektor, ale nie widział powodów, dla których, miałby brać jej złość tak głęboko do serca. Nie mógł wiedzieć, że dla Syriusza, który nie miał tak ciepłego, kochającego domu, jak on, była ona niemal matczynym wzorem, jako pierwsza kobieta, która okazała mu nieco troski i wsparcia, kiedy jego rodzice dowiedzieli się, że został przydzielony do Gryffindoru i nie przyjęli tego najlepiej. James nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy i zupełnie nie rozumiał przygnębienia przyjaciela spowodowanego rozgniewaniem jego ukochanej nauczycielki. 

\- Wyglądasz naprawdę żałośnie. Eliksir jeszcze nie zaczął działać? - próbował zgadywać Glizgek, co poskutkowało wściekłym spojrzeniem, posłanym w jego stronę.

\- Dzięki, Pete. Właśnie tego mi było potrzeba. Żeby ktoś mnie dobił i powiedział, że źle wyglądam. - rzucił zajadle, ale natychmiast mu przerwano.

\- Przestań Syriusz. - syknął Lupin znad swojego talerza. Z jakiegoś nieznanego chłopcom powodu był bardzo zirytowany ich nocną wycieczką do Hogsmead. - Nie wyżywaj się na Glizdogonie. Sam sobie zasłużyłeś. Ja tam się dziwię, że tylko odebrała wam punkty. Powinna dać wam obu porządne szlabany.

\- Oj, już przestań się dąsać, Remus. - próbował załagodzić James. - Nie bądź zazdrosny. Przecież zabralibyśmy cię ze sobą, gdybyś nie wybrał amorów ze swoją ukochaną. - poruszył brwiami w zabawny sposób i puścił perskie oko w stronę Lunatyka. - Swoją drogą nie opowiedziałeś jeszcze jak było. 

\- Co było? - spytał zaskoczony Black, czując, jak do głowy zaczynają mu powracać fragmenty wczorajszej rozmowy z Rogaczem. Wspomnienia były mętne, ale pamiętał, że rozmawiali o czymś związanym z Remusem. O czymś, co sprawiło, że było mu nieprzyjemnie i nieswojo. O czymś...

\- Jak to "co było"? Przecież ci mówiłem w nocy. Mały Remi stracił wczoraj cnotę. - zarechotał James na tyle głośno, że kilka par oczu zwróciło się z zaciekawieniem w ich stronę.

Lupin zamarł, czując jak na twarz wpełza mu powoli rumieniec wstydu i złości. 

\- To nie jest... t-to _w ogóle_ nie o to chodzi, James. - wydukał, czując, że zaczyna się w nim gotować. - Myślisz, że jestem... _z-zazdrosny_? Że nie zabraliście mnie ze sobą? Merlinie, czasem myślę, że Lily ma rację i naprawdę jesteś bezmózgim czubkiem. 

Wstał, z piskiem odsuwając krzesło i odszedł szybko, kierując się w stronę wyjścia z Wielkiej Sali ignorując zupełnie szczęśliwy krzyk Rogacza wołającego w stronę jego pleców: "o! Więc gadacie o mnie?". Musiał się stąd wydostać. Musiał jak najszybciej zostać sam. Niemal biegiem pokonał drogę do najbliższej łazienki i wpadł do niej dysząc ciężko. Nie znosił, kiedy złość przejmowała nad nim kontrolę. Wiedział, że wtedy najtrudniej było mu utrzymać na wodzy żyjącą w nim bestię. I zazwyczaj udawało mu się zdusić w zalążku targające nim negatywne emocje, ale naprawdę bał się o przyjaciół zeszłej nocy i sugestia Pottera, że był zły, bo też chciał iść upić się z nimi dotknęła go do żywego. Czy ten chłopak w ogóle był świadomy tego, co się działo wokół niego na świecie? Że ludzie znikali bez wieści i że nawet wśród mugoli zaczęły krążyć plotki. Tak, oczywiście, że był tego wszystkiego świadom. Po prostu uważał, że jego, Jamesa Pottera, Wielkiego, Głupiego Chojraka to zwyczajnie nie dotyczy. Westchnął głośno i przycisnął czoło do zimnej ściany tuż przy umywalkach, z nadzieją, że kojący chłód kamienia ostudzi jego emocje. Ze wszystkich sił starał się uspokoić, czując, jak zaklęty w nim wilk warczy w gniewie tuż pod jego skórą i bojąc się co mogłoby się stać, gdyby dopuścił go do głosu. Ostatnim razem, gdy stracił nad nim kontrolę, złamał Syriuszowi szczękę i naprawdę nie chciał, by coś takiego jeszcze kiedyś się powtórzyło. Sam nie wiedział, co tak naprawdę aż tak wytrąciło go z równowagi. Złość na Pottera, czy wstyd, który poczuł na wspomnienie przez niego wczorajszej nocy z Jenny. Jeszcze nie poradził sobie z uczuciem zażenowania związanym z całym tym zdarzeniem i nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru wtajemniczać przyjaciół w szczegóły swojej porażki, zwłaszcza, kiedy stało się jasne, że Black nie pamięta nic z jego wczorajszego wyznania. 

\- Remus? - cichy głos rozniósł się echem po niemal pustej łazience. Jenny podeszła do niego i, owijając wokół niego ramiona, przylgnęła klatką piersiową do jego pleców, wyciskając mu na karku lekkiego całusa. Dreszcz przyjemności rozlał się po ciele Lupina, kiedy poczuł, jak jego nerwy natychmiast się uspokajają na ten bliski kontakt. Dziewczyna działała na niego kojąco. Mimowolnie nachylił się do dotyku.

\- Słyszałam... waszą rozmowę przy stole. - zaczęła cicho, a Remus poruszył się niespokojnie, ale nadal nie odrywał czoła od kamiennej ściany. - Chcesz o tym pogadać? - zamruczała mu w ucho. - Dla mnie to naprawdę nie problem, żebyśmy poczekali, ale widziałam, że nie czujesz się z tym dobrze...

\- Wszystko w porządku, Jenny. - przerwał jej, może nieco zbyt chłodnym tonem. Wiedział, że gryfonka próbowała go jedynie wesprzeć, ale, Merlinie, dziewczyny potrafiły być tak irytujące z tą swoją potrzebą gadania o każdym problemie. Wyswobodził się z jej uścisku i zwrócił przodem do niej, łapiąc zaskoczone spojrzenie. - Idziesz na dzisiejsze zajęcia obronne? - spytał, by rozproszyć jej uwagę.

Nie było to trudne i dziewczyna niemal natychmiast skupiła się na temacie, który zajmował większość uczniów Hogwartu od kilku dni, kiedy tylko na tablicach ogłoszeń pojawiły się informacje, mówiące o dodatkowych zajęciach obronnych dla chętnych. Wydarzenie to wzbudzało nie lada sensację, zwłaszcza, że w roli nauczyciela miał wystąpić słynny trener aurorów, który przybył do Hogwartu na specjalne zaproszenie dyrektora. Tego dnia miała się odbyć pierwsza lekcja i cała szkoła wrzała z podekscytowania. Dziewczyny ze starszych roczników rozprawiały o tym, jak przystojny jest ich nowy nauczyciel, studenci z pierwszego i drugiego roku wyrażali swoje niezadowolenie, ze względu na to, że nie pozwolono im brać udziału w zajęciach i wszyscy zastanawiali się, jak będą wyglądać te nowe lekcje. Jenny również szybko dała się rozproszyć i podjęła ekscytujący temat, opowiadając o tym, jak nie może się doczekać popołudniowych zajęć i że na własną rękę przećwiczyła kilka podstawowych zaklęć obronnych. 

Poszli, ramię w ramię w stronę wierzy gryfonów, zastanawiając się nad tym, ile osób pojawi się na zajęciach i jak wielu zaawansowanych zaklęć pan Prewett miał zamiar ich nauczyć.

Późnym popołudniem, podekscytowani i przejęci, zeszli, wraz z większością gryfonów do ogromnej sali, znajdującej się w lochach, wyznaczonej i powiększonej, specjalnie na tę okoliczność. Kiedy ujrzeli wielki tłum studentów, nie było wątpliwości, co do odpowiedzi na ich pytania. Na zajęcia miał zamiar uczęszczać niemal cały Hogwart. 

\- Myślicie, że jaki on będzie? - spytał Peter, przeskakując z nogi na nogę. 

\- Na pewno to ktoś przerażający. To w końcu trener aurorów. Pewnie aż czuć od niego potężną moc. - usłyszeli zafascynowany szept Jenny. 

\- Ten Gideon Prewett? - parsknął James. - No co ty! Prewettowie, to starzy znajomi moich rodziców. Są super w porządku i na pewno znają się na magii. Ale nie ma w nich nic przerażającego. 

Swoim pewnym głosem wzbudził ciekawość uczniów stojących wokół nich. Zdawało się, że tylko on jeden zna tego owianego legendą trenera aurorów, który miał zostać ich nauczycielem. James, kiedy tylko zorientował się, że znajduje się w centrum uwagi, wyprostował się jak struna i sięgnął ręką do włosów, targając je okropnie, z pyszałkowatym uśmieszkiem, po czym zaczął paplać głośno jakieś głupoty, o tym, jak to dobrze zna tego Gideona. 

Syriusz parsknął na to śmiechem i z rozbawieniem pokręcił głową. On sam usłyszał nazwisko Prewettów tylko parę razy, w swoim rodzinnym domu. Mówiło się o nich, że to zdrajcy krwi. I że bronią szlam. 

W tym momencie drzwi otworzyły się na oścież, z głośnym skrzypnięciem i do sali wkroczył młody nauczyciel. Wszelkie szepty ucichły, pozostawiając uczniów, wpatrujących się w czarodzieja z przejęciem, w oczekiwaniu na tę niezwykłą lekcję. 

Syriusz wychylił się trochę, by móc zobaczyć, ponad głowami podekscytowanych studentów, postać nowego profesora i uniósł z zaskoczeniem brwi. Dziewczyny ze starszych klas nie przesadzały. Czarodziej był niezwykle przystojny. Miał ciemnokasztanowe, przydługie włosy, które opadały mu nieco na bystre, intensywnie niebieskie oczy, które w połączeniu z ostro zarysowaną szczęką i prostym nosem przywodziły Syriuszowi na myśl smoka Antypodzkiego Opalookiego, którego wizerunek widział kiedyś w jednej ze starych ksiąg. Twarz miał młodą, poznaczoną ścieżką piegów, biegnącą od czubka nosa, przez brodę, i policzki, aż w dół, znikając za połami prostej, ciemnej szaty, która mocno kontrastowała z jego jasną skórą.

\- Te zajęcia będą miały charakter wyłącznie praktyczny. Proszę, rozsuńcie stoły na boki klas. I dobierzcie się w pary, tak, żeby każdy miał w partnerze osobę w podobnym wieku, jeśli łaska. - zarządził głośno, wciąż maszerując na początek sali, gdzie stanął na drewnianym podeście tak, że widziano go teraz z każdego kąta w pomieszczeniu.

Rozległo się głośne szuranie, przestawianych stołów i szepty uczniów, dobierających się w pary. James oczywiście stanął w parze z Syriuszem, raz po raz rzucając nienawistne spojrzenia Snape'owi, który już trzymał Lily Evans za rękę. Remus przeprosił szybko Jenny, mamrocząc coś o tym, że nie może zostawić Petera samego, ale nie była to do końca prawda. Doskonale wiedział, że jego wilkołactwo wywołuje silną ochronę przed urokami, co oznaczało, że większość zaklęć będzie się od niego odbijać. Nie mógł ryzykować, że Jenny to zauważy, kiedy będą razem ćwiczyć. 

\- Nazywam się Gideon Prewett. - znów rozległ się mocny głos Prewetta. - Na codzień zajmuję się szkoleniem nowych aurorów, dla Ministerstwa Magii. A dziś jestem tutaj na prośbę profesora Dumbledore'a, który chce, żebym nauczył was podstaw magii obronnej, tak, byście, w razie ataku, nie byli bezbronni. Obecnie mamy w kraju trudną sytuację i osobiście uważam, że wszyscy powinni być przygotowani na każdą ewentualność. Choć oczywiście mam nadzieję, że nigdy nie będziecie zmuszeni użyć umiejętności, których mam was zamiar nauczyć. Bardzo się cieszę, że tak tłumnie przybyliście na moje zajęcia i mam nadzieję, że ta frekwencja się utrzyma. 

\- To tyle z wprowadzenia. Teraz wyciągnijcie różdżki i stańcie naprzeciw swoich partnerów. Na początek będziemy ćwiczyć proste zaklęcia oszałamiające. 

Przez następną godzinę ćwiczyli zaklęcie _Drętwota_ , powodujące, że przeciwnik padał bez zmysłów. Profesor Prewett, po szybkim objaśnieniu teorii rzucania czaru, zaczął przechadzać się między ćwiczącymi, od czasu do czasu wtrącając swoje uwagi i pomagając tym, którzy sobie nie radzili. James i Syriusz opanowali zaklęcie jako pierwsi piątoklasiści, za co profesor Prewett nagrodził Gryffindor pięcioma punktami i poprosił, by pomogli młodszym uczniom. Pod koniec zajęć większość ich roku potrafiła oszołomić kolegę chociaż na parę chwil, a Prewett powiedział, że jest z nich wszystkich bardzo zadowolony i że zobaczą się na kolejnych zajęciach tuż po przerwie świątecznej.

\- To nie fair. - dąsał się Glizdogon, kiedy wychodzili z sali. - jak mam się nauczyć rzucać zaklęcia, jak na ciebie i tak żadne nie zadziała? Chcę ćwiczyć z Syriuszem, albo Jamesem!

\- Zamknij się, Peter. - warknął Remus, bo właśnie mijała ich grupka ślizgonów, obrzucając ich niechętnymi spojrzeniami.

Ale Peter nie dawał za wygraną. 

\- James, powiedz, że poćwiczysz ze mną na następnych zajęciach. To bez sensu ćwiczyć na wilko...

\- I jak wam się podobało? - w tym momencie dogoniła ich Jenny, a James stanął Peterowi na stopie, powodując, że ten zamknął wreszcie usta ze zduszonym jękiem bólu. 

Remus uśmiechnął się czule, widząc podekscytowanie swojej dziewczyny, a Syriusz przewrócił oczami na tę przesadną, według niego, słodycz na twarzy Lupina.

\- Było w porządku... - mruknął niechętnie Peter

\- Och... to ty byłeś tym uczniem z piątego roku, któremu nadal nie udało się rzucić zaklęcia, tak? - spytała, a chłopak zmarkotniał jeszcze bardziej, ale nic nie powiedział. - Nie przejmuj się. Może chcesz ze mną poćwiczyć jutro po zajęciach? Sama czuję, że jeszcze nie do końca to opanowałam. - zaproponowała, by go pocieszyć. 

\- Chętnie. Ktokolwiek będzie lepszy, niż Lupin. - odparł niezadowolony, a Jenny uniosła zaskoczona brwi. 

\- O... a ja myślałam, że Remus zostawił mnie specjalnie dlatego, że chciałeś być z nim w parze... No ale to w takim razie na następną lekcję umawiamy się, że ćwiczymy razem, tak? - tym razem zwróciła się w stronę swojego chłopaka, którego ogarnęła lekka panika na taki obrót rozmowy.

\- Właściwie... - wtrącił Syriusz, z satysfakcją zauważając okazję, by przytrzeć nosa Jenny. - to Lunatyk jest już umówiony na następne zajęcia ze _mną_. - posłał jej pełen wyższości uśmiech.

\- Oczywiście, że tak. - warknęła ze złością. - Wszędzie musisz być pierwszy, co, Black?

\- Tak, czy siak. - przewał im Lupin, nienaturalnie podniesionym głosem. - Myślę, że zajęcia były wspaniałe. Ten Prewett naprawdę potrafi przekazać swoją wiedzę. Widziałem, jak uczył jakiegoś trzecioklasistę. To było niesamowite. Po paru minutach dzieciak załapał. 

Później rozmowa potoczyła się już gładko. Każdy z nich miał coś do powiedzenia o ich nowym nauczycielu, przydatności zaklęcia, którego się nauczyli i całej niezwykłej lekcji. Kiedy wrócili do wieży Gryffindoru i udali się do swoich łóżek, wszyscy czuli się nieco pokrzepieni myślą, że mimo wiszącego nad magicznym światem widma wojny, przynajmniej jakoś się do tego przygotowywali. 

***

Przerwa świąteczna zbliżała się wielkimi krokami, o czym nauczyciele przypominali bez ustanku uczniom piątego roku, zadając im całą masę nauki, pozbawiając nadziei na chwilę odpoczynku od szkolnych obowiązków.   
\- Pamiętajcie. - powtarzali do znudzenia. - Już za kilka miesięcy przystępujecie do SUMów. To nie czas na odpoczynek, tylko na ciężką pracę.  
Mimo to, w Hogwarcie panowała miła atmosfera oczekiwania na powrót do rodziców i spędzenie świąt z bliskimi. Niemal wszyscy uczniowie cieszyli się na tę wizję odwiedzenia rodzinnych domów. Niemal wszyscy. Im wizja przerwy świątecznej stawała się bliższa, tym częściej Syriusza nawiedzały koszmary. Budził się w nocy zlany potem, sam nie wiedząc, że ze snu wyrwał go własny krzyk. Nienawidził świąt. I nie znosił wracać do domu. Był to czas, kiedy czuł się najbardziej samotny. Kiedy wiedział, że każdy z jego znajomych spędza czas śpiewając kolędy, przy rodzinnym stole, ubierając choinkę wspólnie z rodzeństwem i po prostu ciesząc się tą magiczną, ciepłą aurą, jaką zwykle roztaczał w domach czas Bożego Narodzenia. Dla niego nie był to powrót, a raczej wyrwanie z jego życia na parę tygodni. Wiedział, że na Grimmauld Place nie czeka na niego nawet odrobina rodzinnego ciepła, na które reszta uczniów nie mogła się doczekać w swoich domach. On natomiast miał zastać nudne przyjęcia u czystokwistych rodów, z którymi przyjaźnili się jego rodzice i ciągłe przytyki co do jego osoby ze strony matki i ojca, powarkujących na niego, jakby był skrzatem domowym, a nie ich rodzonym synem. Już wolałby zostać sam w Hogwarcie. Ale wiedział, że oczekuje się od niego, by wrócił. By mogli grać pełną, szczęśliwą rodzinkę na swoich pretensjonalnych przyjęciach i zachować choć minimum kontroli nad nim. 

Reszta Huncwotów widziała, jak ciężko to znosi. Jak mogliby nie zauważyć, skoro niemal co noc budził ich krzykiem w środku nocy, gdy we śnie matka rzucała na niego zaklęcie torturujące, lub ojciec ośmieszał go i poniżał na oczach swoich ważnych gości. Widział, jak chłopcy obserwują go co rano i nie mógł znieść współczucia wypisanego na ich twarzach. Przez to czuł się jeszcze gorzej. Jak słabeusz, który maże się, bo mamusia go nie kocha, albo gamoń, bojący się gniewu taty. Nie potrzebował litości przyjaciół. I ich troska tylko pogarszała jego podłe samopoczucie. Dlatego z dnia na dzień robił się coraz bardziej nieprzyjemny dla reszty Huncwotów, co skutkowało ciągłym napięciem i zgrzytami w grupie.

To wszystko sprawiło, że niemal z ulgą powitał pierwszy dzień przerwy świątecznej. Wyciągnąwszy na peron swój ciężki kufer, pożegnał się wylewnie z przyjaciółmi (James uściskał go tak mocno, że Syriuszowi zatrzeszczały żebra i wyszeptał mu do ucha, że jego rodzice zapraszają Łapę do nich do domu, więc żeby wpadał, kiedy tylko uda mu się wyrwać. I Syriusz był mu naprawę wdzięczny, mimo że wiedział, że nie będzie mógł z zaproszenia skorzystać), po czym ruszył przez peron w kierunku grupy ślizgonów, zdeterminowany, by odnaleźć Regulusa, nim zmierzy się z rodzicami, czekającymi na nich w oddali. 

\- Jak tam, Syriuszu? Gotowy? - głos za nim sprawił, że odwrócił się z ciepłym uśmiechem na twarzy, by spotkać wpatrzone w niego oczy, o identycznym odcieniu, co jego własne. Oczy swojego brata. Regulus stał przed nim, w swojej pięknej szacie czarodziejów, wskazującej wyglądem i wykonaniem na jego wyższe urodzenie, mierząc go nieco oceniającym wzrokiem. Syriusz natomiast, specjalnie na okazję spotkania rodziców na dworcu, pełnym czarodziejskich rodzin, zakupił komplet składający się z mugolskiej zimowej kurtki, wełnianej czapki z pomponem i pary sztruksowych spodni. Posłał młodszemu bratu buńczuczne spojrzenie.

\- Nawet nie zaczynaj. - uprzedził Regulusa, widząc, że ten chce skomentować jego strój, po czym razem ruszyli w stronę czekających na nich rodziców. Jak zawsze. Wyrodny i przykładny syn. Ramię w ramię. Nierozłączni.

***

Reg grał na fortepianie. Pięknie, jakby był do tego stworzony. Subtelne dźwięki składał, z doskonałą harmonią, we wspaniały, porywający utwór. Jakby gra na instrumencie była dla niego sensem życia. Syriusz wiedział, że tak nie było. Że Regulus nie znosił gry i tego fortepianu. I że tę robiącą wrażenie doskonałość, zawdzięczał codziennym, wielogodzinnym naukom, do których zmuszali ich rodzice, kiedy byli mali. Sam potrafił grać równie pięknie i równie mocno tego nienawidził. Do tej pory pamiętał ból w kręgosłupie i napięcie w ramionach, gdy po wielu godzinach ćwiczeń, pozwalano mu wreszcie wstać z twardego stołka i rozprostować nogi. Miał wtedy sześć lat. Patrzył przez okno, gdzie, na podwórku, chłopcy w jego wieku bawili się w berka albo lepili bałwana, i do znudzenia powtarzał pasaże i gamy. Dobrze wiedział, że pewnie właśnie w tej chwili siedziałby na miejscu swojego młodszego brata, gdyby ich rodzice z doświadczenia nie wiedzieli, że, jeśli jeszcze choć jeden raz zmuszą go do grania dla nich, usłyszą losowo wybraną, aktualnie popularną wśród mugoli, rockową piosenkę, zagraną kompletnie nie w takt. Och, nie. Nie było mowy, by miał jeszcze kiedyś usiąść na tym przeklętym, niewygodnym stołku.

Reg, z drugiej strony, grał z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli. Tylko po to, by zobaczyć, jak ich matka wpatruje się w niego z zadowoleniem i czymś na kształt uśmiechu, a ojciec kiwa z uznaniem głową, w rytm melodii. W Syriuszu zagotowało się na samą myśl, że jego głupi brat jest aż tak zmanipulowany. Ale nic dziwnego. Byli w domu dopiero drugi dzień, a już nasłuchał się tak wielu historii o tym, jak to kala dobre imię Blacków, że sam miał dość i rozważał poddanie się rodzicom, byleby się tylko od niego odczepili. Spuścił wzrok na swoje dłonie, by ukryć, przed czujnym wzrokiem matki, malującą mu się na twarzy złość. Spojrzał na swoje ręce. Tylko dwa dni był w domu, a już zaczął znowu obgryzać paznokcie. Stary nawyk z dzieciństwa, który powracał w momentach silnego stresu, mimo ciągłego narzekania jego rodziców na to, jak "obrzydliwy i mieszczański" był to odruch. _Trzeba je będzie pomalować._ pomyślał. Gdzieś w swoim kufrze powinien mieć czarny lakier do paznokci, którego czasem używał, gdy chciał wyglądać wyjątkowo punkrockowo.Odchrząknął lekko i wykonał ruch, jakby chciał się podnieść, ale zatrzymało go ostre spojrzenie jego matki. 

\- Dokąd myślisz, że idziesz? - warknęła nieprzyjemnie, a on wzruszył ramionami. 

\- Chciałem się trochę pouczyć. Jutro już święta i wiem, że nie będzie na to czasu, dzięki waszym _przyjęciom_. - nakreślił w powietrzu cudzysłów, wywracając oczami. - A mam w tym roku SUMy i dowalili nam trochę zadań. 

\- Nie bądź niegrzeczny. Wysłuchasz do końca, jak gra twój brat i dopiero potem pójdziesz na górę. - odparł Orion Black, a Syriusz zazgrzytał zębami, ale posłusznie siedział na miejscu. 

Regulus przysłuchiwał się wymianie zdań, nie przerywając gry. Zacisnął usta w wąską linię i, po chwili, zakończył utwór tak płynnie, że, gdyby Syriusz nie znał melodii na pamięć, nie zauważyłby, że urwał ją w połowie. Posłał bratu krzywy uśmiech, za plecami rodziców, a on, niemal niezauważalnie, puścił mu perskie oko. Wstał, pożegnał się z rodziną i pobiegł na górę do siebie, do pokoju, w którym zamknął się na klucz. 

Dopiero wtedy odetchnął głęboko i jakby rozluźnił się nieco. Sam nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak bardzo robił się spięty w towarzystwie swoich rodziców. W pokoju powitał go przenikliwy chłód. No tak. Zapomniał zamknąć okno, kiedy palił przez nie papierosa przed obiadem. A ich domowy skrzat, prędzej zatańczyłby solo swinga na rozżarzonym węglu, niż zamknął okno za niego. Syriusz obstawiał, że Stworek z premedytacją nic z tym nie zrobił, mając nadzieję, że chłopak umrze na zapalenie płuc. Wstrętne stworzenie. Od zawsze go nie lubił. A Regulusa wielbił, jakby był małym księciem. Tak samo, jak rodzice. Wszyscy w tym domu mieli go za nic. Ze złością odwrócił się od drzwi, by zamknąć okno, ale przystanął w momencie, gdy zobaczył na swoim łóżku sowę, z niewielką paczką przyczepioną do nóżki. Uśmiech rozlał się na jego twarzy, gdy rozpoznał w puchaczu Siliasa, należącego do Potterów. Podbiegł szybko i odwiązał przesyłkę, znajdując również list. Syriusz sięgnął po niego i przebiegł szybko wzrokiem po nieporządnym piśmie.

_Drogi Łapo!  
Wiem, że święta dopiero jutro, ale nie mogłem wytrzymać, żeby ci je dać. To lusterko dwukierunkowe. Drugie mam oczywiście ja. Odezwij się przez nie, gdyby starzy nie dawali ci żyć!   
Wesołych świąt,  
Rogacz_

Czuły uśmiech rozlał się na jego twarzy, gdy odczytywał list Jamesa. Okularnik zawsze dawał najlepsze prezenty. Odpakował szybko paczuszkę, z której wysunęła mu się na kolana srebrna tafla lusterka. Było niewielkie. W sam raz, by zmieściło się do kieszeni. Doskonale wiedział, co zrobić. Chwycił lusterko w obie dłonie i zbliżył je do twarzy. 

\- James. - wymamrotał do przedmiotu, na co jego odbicie zniknęło, ukazując w zamian rozczochrane oblicze wyszczerzonego od ucha do ucha Pottera.

\- Dostałeś! - wykrzyknął z lusterka James, zamiast powitania. - I jak? Niezłe jest, co? Te lusterka będą świetne, jak dostaniemy oddzielne szlabany. 

Syriusz zaśmiał się głośno, kopiując uśmiech przyjaciela. 

\- Serwus, Rogacz. I dzięki! Najlepszy prezent na świecie, stary! 

James posłał mu ciepłe spojrzenie.

\- Wiem. - odparł pyszałkowato. - tylko ja mogłem na to wpaść. - obaj roześmiali się głośno i Syriusz poczuł przyjemne ciepło kumulujące się gdzieś w klatce piersiowej. Dobrze było usłyszeć znów przyjaciela. 

Dalej rozmowa potoczyła się sama. Niby minęły tylko dwa dni od ich rozstania na peronie dziewiątym i trzy czwarte, ale Rogacz i tak miał już do opowiedzenia masę historii. Łapa śmiał się do rozpuku, gdy usłyszał, że James posłał Snape'owi na gwiazdkę wielką łajnobombę, która wybucha, gdy się ją otworzy, zaczarowaną tak, by wyglądała, jak słój z ingrediencjami do eliksirów i nabijał się z niego, kiedy okularnik przyznał się, że Lily odesłała mu wielką paczkę ze słodyczami z miodowego królestwa, którą wysłał jej na Boże Narodzenie, z notką, nakazującą mu, by przestał ją prześladować. Jak zawsze, kiedy byli w dwójkę, zamknęli się w swoim własnym, niezwykłym świecie, do którego dostęp mieli tylko oni. Kiedy nie musieli kończyć myśli, bo drugi już wiedział, o co chodzi pierwszemu. I Syriusz po raz pierwszy od dwóch dni poczuł ulgę, zatapiając się w uczuciu bycia chcianym i kochanym. Rozmawiali tak do późnej nocy, nie zdając sobie sprawy, jak wiele czasu minęło, póki ich bańki nie przebiło wtargnięcie Regulusa do pokoju starszego brata i nieco obcesowe wyproszenie go przez Syriusza. Łapa pożegnał się z Jamesem i położył do łóżka z ciepłym uśmiechem rozciągniętym na twarzy. Nawet w tym ponurym, przygnębiającym domu, bliskość przyjaciela sprawiała, że czuł się żywy i niezwyciężony.

\- Syriusz? Syriusz! Obudź się! - zerwał się i otworzył oczy, przerażony. Jeszcze przez moment nie zdawał sobie sprawy, co dzieje się wokół niego. W pokoju było ciemno i cicho. Sceneria, do złudzenia przypominała obrazy z jego snu. Chłodna dłoń dotknęła jego nadgarstka. Wzdrygnął się i cofnął zaskoczony, ale to już nie był żaden z prześladujących go demonów sennych. To był jego brat. Rozczochrany i zaspany. - _Chut. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar_.* - wymamrotał, posyłając mu kojący uśmiech i znów sięgnął po jego dłoń. Syriuszowi też zdarzało się w półśnie mylić ojczysty język z francuzkim. Obaj chłopcu uczyli się go, odkąd skończyli trzy lata. - Też je miewam. - mruknął, kiedy starszy uspokoił się nieco. - _C'est d'accord. Vous êtes en sécurité maintenant_.**

Syriusz prychnął powątpiewająco, ale dalej pozwalał się gładzić uspokajająco po ramieniu. 

\- Śniła mi się matka. - mruknął głosem nadal zachrypniętym i szorstkim od snu. 

Regulus pokiwał w zrozumieniu głową, ale nie odezwał się słowem. Jedynie siedział przy nim, zaciskając swoje chłodne palce wokół ręki Syriusza, dając mu niemy sygnał, że jest tu dla niego. Że byłby dla niego, choćby cały świat dookoła palił się i walił. A Syriuszowi wystarczyła ta cicha obecność. Tak, jak wystarczała mu zawsze wcześniej. Zarówno jego, jak i Regulusa nigdy nikt nie przyzwyczaił do wylewnego okazywania sobie uczuć. W ich rodzinie nie było uścisków, całusów, czy zapewniania się o wzajemnej miłości. Dlatego bracia nauczyli się wyrażać uczucia wobec siebie na swój własny, pokrętny sposób. Po cichu. Niemal lękliwie. Jakby robili coś nieodpowiedniego. Bo nie wiedzieli, jak naturalna i _ludzka_ była więź między nimi. Obaj pokaleczeni i niepewni wobec silnych uczuć, które byłyby oczywistą codziennością, gdyby tylko żyli w innym domu. Pod opieką innych ludzi. Takich, którzy nadawaliby się do rodzicielstwa. A nie ich własnych rodziców.

Syriusz wzdrygnął się nieco, gdy wielki, stary zegar, stojący w jego pokoju, wybił godzinę piątą trzydzieści, zwiastując zbliżające się świąteczne śniadanie, i z westchnieniem począł gramolić się z łóżka. 

\- Dobra już... Teraz spadaj, Reg. - mruknął przez ramię do brata. - Jak Stworek cię tu nakryje, zaraz poleci naskarżyć matce, że nadal przychodzisz do mnie w nocy. Pamiętasz, jaka była o to awantura w zeszłe wakacje. 

I nie zwracając uwagi na brata, począł przebierać się szybko w odświętne szaty, przygotowane dla niego na półce. Odkąd pamiętał, co rano, w tym samym miejscu, czekał na niego stosowny ubiór, wybrany przez jego matkę i przygotowany przez ich domowego skrzata. Zwykle ignorował to, traktując leżące tam szaty jako luźną sugestię, ale wiedział, że święta, nawet w ich domu, nie należały do typowych dni, kiedy uszłoby mu to na sucho. Było pewne, że jeszcze tego dnia, zjawią się u nich jacyś goście, więc musiał prezentować się godnie, jako dziedzic szlachetnego i starożytnego rodu Blacków. 

Gdy usłyszał skrzypnięcie drzwi, świadczące o opuszczeniu pokoju przez Regulusa, westchnął ciężko jeszcze raz. Zamknął na moment oczy, ale niemal natychmiast, pod powiekami pojawiły się sceny z jego snu.

_\- Mamo... - głos mu się załamał. Ta zimna, wściekła kobieta patrzyła teraz z góry, nie na swojego nastoletniego, buntowniczego syna, a na czteroletniego, bezbronnego chłopca, przerażonego tym, że nie zasługuje na miłość swojej matki. - Naprawdę się starałem. - szepnął przez łzy i spróbował schwycić ją za dłoń, wyciągając rękę w jej stronę, ale ona odsunęła się od niego natychmiast._

_\- Jak śmiesz! - krzyknęła i zamachnęła się, uderzając go w twarz. - Przestań zgrywać niewiniątko, Syriusz! I wyciągaj konsekwencję ze swoich czynów. Jesteś upartym, nieposłusznym dzieckiem. Jesteś złym synem!_

Otworzył oczy i potrząsnął głową, by pozbyć się nieprzyjemnych wizji. Upewnił się jeszcze, że jego szaty nie są wygniecione, po czym niechętnie powlókł się w dół, do kuchni, na rodzinne śniadanie.

\- Przynajmniej raz, mógłbyś wyglądać, jak porządny czarodziej. - powitał go poirytowany głos Walburgii, gdy tylko przekroczył próg kuchni. Zmieszany spojrzał w dół, nie wiedząc, co zrobił nie tak. Czyżby założył swoje szaty tył na przód? Nerwowo przygładził przód i przeczesał włosy dłonią. 

\- I jeszcze oczywiście pokazujesz wszystkim te swoje ręce. - zawarczała na niego matka. - Orionie, twój syn znów umazał sobie paznokcie na czarno. Zwróć mu uwagę, bo ja nie mam siły denerwować się przed śniadaniem. 

_Och_. Więc o to chodziło. 

\- Syriuszu, nie usiądziesz do jedzenia, dopóki nie pozbędziesz się tego paskudztwa z rąk. - mruknął jego ojciec, nie podnosząc wzroku znad Proroka Codziennego, którego akurat czytał. 

Syriusz wymaszerował z kuchni, zgrzytając cicho zębami. Na schodach minął Regulusa, który trącił go żartobliwie łokciem, gdy on uniósł rękę, by potargać mu włosy w braterskim geście. 

_\- Wesołych świąt, matko. Wesołych świąt, ojcze.  
_ _\- Tobie również, synu._ \- dobiegły go głosy z kuchni, kiedy usiłował usunąć zaklęciem czarny lakier. 

Kiedy ponownie zszedł do reszty rodziny, wszyscy już siedzieli na swoich stałych miejscach. Orion, jako głowa rodziny siedział u szczytu stołu, a Waburga, zaraz po prawej stronie swego męża. Reg zajmował miejsce tuż obok matki. Za to Syriuszowi przypadało krzesło po lewo od Oriona. Naprzeciw pani domu. Wiele by oddał, by zamienić się na miejsca z Regulusem i nie musieć podczas każdego posiłku napotykać wiecznie niezadowolonego wzroku ich matki. I tym razem zmierzyła go nieprzychylnym spojrzeniem, kiedy wsuwał się cicho na swoje krzesło.

\- W końcu. Nie wiem, czy ci to przyszło do głowy, Syriuszu, ale posiłki zaczynają się o konkretnych godzinach właśnie po to, by się na nie nie spóźniać. - mruknęła pod nosem. 

Łapa jedynie wzruszył ramionami na ten komentarz, nie zaszczycając jej spojrzeniem. Nie miał ochoty rozpoczynać dnia od awantury, a tak by się pewnie skończyło, jeśli tylko otworzyłby usta. Zamiast tego, zaczął nakładać sobie na talerz pyszne, świąteczne potrawy, przygotowane przez Stworka i, jak zawsze, kiedy przebywał w pobliżu rodziców, starał się wyłączyć z ogólnej rozmowy i odpłynąć myślami, jak najdalej. 

Był właśnie w połowie _kolache_ , kiedy do jego uszu dotarło dobrze mu znane nazwisko. 

\- Nie ma mowy, żebyśmy gościli tu Potterów, Orionie. Przecież oni sią po prostu śmieszni z tą swoją chorą poprawnością. 

Syriusz podniósł szybko głowę, jak pies, który nagle wyczuł królika. 

\- Wiem, Walburgo. Mnie nie musisz tego mówić. Nie znoszę tego idioty, Pottera. Robi z siebie durnia na wszystkich spotkaniach. Niemniej, nadal jest na nie zapraszany. Nie powinniśmy wyłamywać się, jako jedyni. To nie będzie dobrze widziane. Będą mówić, że mamy uprzedzenia...

Syriusz poczuł nagle mocnego kopniaka. Reg posyłał mu przez stół znaki, by siedział cicho, ale było już za późno. 

\- A do tego ta jego żona. Nie wiem, jak to możliwe, że jest z naszego rodu. Kobieta nie ma za grosz rozumu. A jej maniery są godne pożałowania. Nie wspominając o... - ale przerwał im trzask upadającego na podłogę widelca. 

\- Syriuszu, mógłbyś choć raz zachować się porządnie i pilnować tego, co masz w rękach? - zaczął Orion, ale umilkł, gdy zobaczył, jak chłopak nagle pobladł.

\- Dobrze się czujesz, synu? - spytała matka, również unosząc w zdziwieniu brwi.

\- Nigdy. Nie obrażajcie. Przy mnie. Potterów. - wywarczał niskim głosem w stronę swojego talerza. 

Przez chwilę wszyscy milczeli, po czym rozległo się głośne prychnięcie. 

\- Tak, tak, wiem. - odparła zajadliwym tonem Waburga. - Regulus nam mówił, że kolegujesz się z tym chłopakiem od Potterów. Zdaje się, że po latach doczekali się wreszcie potomstwa. Daj spokój, Syriuszu. Mógłbyś mieć lepsze towarzystwo, niż on. _Nawet_ , spoza Slytherinu. - stwierdziła z miną, jakby właśnie przełknęła cytrynę. - Choć - dodała po chwili - i tak jest to podobno twój jedyny czystokrwisty kolega. Więc może powinniśmy się cieszyć, że w ogóle się z nim zadajesz. - zironizowała. - Skąd ci się to bierze, co? Czemu w ogóle utrzymujesz kontakty z mieszańcami? Przecież jesteś z rodu Blacków. Czy ty sobie wziąłeś za honor, przynieść ujmę naszemu nazwisku? 

Syriusz zjeżył się jeszcze bardziej. Jeśli zamierzała kpić z jego przyjaciół, to sama się o to prosiła. 

\- Masz rację, matko. Lepiej, żebym zadawał się z takimi, jak Mucliber, co to im się dwie szare komórki ostatnio zderzyły w marcu. Ale co z tego, prawda? Przynajmniej są _czystokrwiści_. - warknął, parząc jej w oczy ze szczerą nienawiścią. 

\- Tylko nie tym tonem, jasne? - odparła, prostując się na swoim miejscu. - Powinieneś się cieszyć, że po tym wszystkim, co nam robisz, nadal pozwalamy ci wybierać. Jesteś Blackiem. Powinieneś się już nauczyć wartości tego nazwiska, zamiast kalać je swoimi głupimi wyczynami!

\- A wy powinniście się w końcu nauczyć, że mnie _gówno_ obchodzi nasze nazwisko i to, jakie macie zdanie na temat mojego życia!

\- Milcz, smarkaczu! Nie wiesz, co mówisz. Nie wiem, skąd ci się wziął ten niewdzięczny charakter. Razem z ojcem wychowaliśmy się inaczej! Wychowaliśmy Cię na porządnego czarodzieja! Nie zdrajcę, co się zadaje ze szlamami i mieszańcami!

\- To może nie jestem już w ogóle Blackiem, co?! Może już wcale nie jesteś moją matką?!

TRZASK!

Siarczysty policzek zaszczypał mocno, rozcinając skórę na twarzy Syriusza, której szlachetne rysy zdradzały wyraźnie fałsz ostatnich zdań. Ktoś z tak pięknym, delikatnym kośćcem nie mógł wyrzec się krwi Blacków. Walburga górowała nad nim z falującą ze wzburzenia piersią i wciąż uniesioną ręką, gotową do powtórnego uderzenia. Orion również wstał. 

\- Dość. - zarządził surowym tonem. - Nie będziesz się w ten sposób odzywał do matki. Idź natychmiast na górę po brata. Zdaje się, że nie chciał oglądać twojego żałosnego przedstawienia, tak jak my wszyscy. - zarządził, po czym zwrócił się do małżonki. - Walburgo, nie mamy dziś na to czasu. Jutro porozmawiamy z synem. Teraz zajmijmy się _ważnymi_ sprawami.

Syriusz odsunął ze zgrzytem krzesło i wymaszerował z kuchni, tupiąc głośno. W oczach szkliły mu się łzy wściekłości i poniżenia, a w uszach huczały słowa ojca _"Teraz zajmijmy się_ ważnymi _sprawami"_. Po raz kolejny dano mu do zrozumienia, że jest w tej rodzinie nikim. 

Odnalazł go na poddaszu, zwiniętego tuż przy schodach. Siedział i bawił się starym zegarkiem kieszonkowym ich ojca, który Syriusz dostał na jedenaste urodziny, tuż po tym, jak otrzymał list z Hogwartu. Syriusz usiadł przy nim. Przez chwilę siedzieli tak w ciszy.

\- Tylko mówisz i mówisz i mówisz - młodszy chłopak połykał własny załamujący się głos. Połykał łzy i żal. Jedyne, o czym marzył, to złapać brata za przód jego odświętnej szaty i mocno nim potrząsnąć. Ale od dziecka przygotowano go do ukrywania emocji pod chłodną maską zachowawczej obojętności. I może nie był w tym mistrzem. I jego głos wciąż trząsł się nieco, ale nie przestawał mówić, pragnąc przekazać Syriuszowi wszystko tak, by chłopak wreszcie zrozumiał, co robi. - o tym, jak się z nimi nie zgadzasz. I jak gardzisz tą rodziną. I tym nazwiskiem. I nie widzisz tego, że może nie są zadowoleni z tego, że jesteś w G-Gryfindorze - od jakiegoś czasu nie wymawiało się w ich rodzinie nazwy domu, do którego przydzielono Syriusza i słowo to zabrzmiało w jego ustach obco, niemal jakby zaklął siarczyście. - ale za każdym razem, kiedy tu wracamy, witają dwóch synów z równą tęsknotą. I już nie podajemy na przyjęciach srebrnej zastawy z wężami, choć to najpiękniejsza, jaką mamy. A matka kupiła ci na gwiazdkę odświętne szaty z elementami szkarłatu, nie zieleni. I wciąż nie zauważasz, jak ojciec codziennie zatrzymuje się przy tobie, gdy wychodzi do pracy. Chwilę się wacha. A potem rezygnuje i odchodzi bez słowa. Bo wie, że gdy się do ciebie zwróci i tak nie zostanie wysłuchany. A ty, mimo ich starań, żeby pokazać ci, że akceptują cię mimo wszystko, robisz, co możesz, żeby pokazać im, jak nimi gardzisz.

Syriusz patrzył na niego przez chwilę ze złością, żując swoją dolną wargę. Chciał krzyczeć z wściekłości. Chciał zaśmiać się bratu prosto w twarz. Chciał mu uświadomić, że rodzice nie powinni łaskawie akceptować swoich dzieci, tylko kochać je bezwarunkowo. A dzieci nie powinny czuć, że muszą _zasłużyć_ na dobre traktowanie. Ale nie mógł tego zrobić. On o tym wiedział, bo bywał u Potterów i widział, jak powinna wyglądać rodzina. Tyle razy patrzył i zazdrościł Jamesowi, jak rozluźniony jest w swoim własnym domu. Jak żartuje z ojcem i przekomarza się z matką. I przede wszystkim, jak bardzo ich kocha i jak oni kochają jego. Reg nie miał takich przykładów. Nie zrozumiałby. Nadal gloryfikował ich matkę i podziwiał jej chorobliwe szaleństwo, chcąc zasłużyć na jej szacunek, czy chociaż akceptację. Syriusz widział to i czuł się kompletnie bezsilny. Nie wiedział, jak uchronić brata, przed ścieżką, którą wybrali dla niego ich rodzice. I nienawidził tego. Nienawidził czuć się tak mały i nieważny. I nienawidził tego, że nie miał wpływu na nic, co działo się w jego rodzinie. Również na swojego ukochanego brata.

\- Jesteś głupi, Reg. Cholernie głupi. - mruknął tylko zrezygnowany. - Ale... Przecież wiesz, że to wszystko nie ma nic wspólnego z tobą... - zaczął delikatnie, ale jego brat wszedł mu w słowo.

\- Mógłbyś w końcu przestać? Po wszystkim, co zrobiłeś naszej rodzinie... przecież nikt nie mówi, że jesteśmy idealni. Ale to ty odwracasz się od nas. A nie na odwrót. - mówił cicho. Nie były to zarzuty, tylko prośba. O to, żeby się wreszcie opamiętał. I wrócił do niego. - I nigdy nie mów, że to nie ma nic wspólnego ze mną. To, jak się zachowujesz... ciężar obowiązku utrzymania dobrego imienia zawsze ląduje na mnie. Nawet nie wiesz ile za ciebie przyjmuję oczekiwań i jak bardzo muszę się starać, żeby im sprostać. A ja potrzebuję mojego brata, Syriusz. - uniósł wreszcie głowę, by spojrzeć w oczy, tak podobne do jego własnych, i chwycił jego dłoń, wciskając w nią zimny metal o obłym kształcie. - Nie wolno ci zostawić mnie z tym samego, słyszysz? Jesteś mi to winien. - i wstał, pozostawiając chłopaka ze starym zegarkiem w ręku. Syriusz przyjrzał się mu bliżej i, oczywiście, odnalazł na nim herb rodowy Blacków. Z cichym, pełnym frustracji sapnięciem cisnął nim mocno o ścianę.

* _Chut. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar_. - (fr) Cii. To był tylko koszmar.   
** _C'est d'accord. Vous êtes en sécurité maintenant_. - (fr) W porządku. Jesteś teraz bezpieczny. 


End file.
